


Might or Death

by lily_b



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_b/pseuds/lily_b





	1. Chapter 1

结束了。

 

艾里克斯和他的拂晓伙伴们站在一起，接受着众人的感谢和敬意。是的，神龙陨落的那一刻，笼罩在血腥统治下的阿拉米格终于迎来了自由的曙光。仅剩的还在负隅顽抗的十二军团随着首领死亡的消息传来陆续投降，向帝国本土撤退，彻底放弃了对阿拉米格的占领。

 

帝国同时失去了阿拉米格和多玛，这将给他们接下来的议和增加极大的筹码，而作为首要的功臣，光之战士也得到了他的奖赏——不只是众人的感谢和称赞，还有一段难得的假期。自从龙诗战争结束之后就一直脚不沾地的忙碌，艾利克斯对来之不易的休息自然欢迎，他需要一些时间来修整，还有处理一点“小麻烦”。

 

事实上，说是“小麻烦”，也不过是艾利克斯自找的，所以他倾向于管这个叫“额外奖励”。毕竟这是他自己的请求，只是他的拂晓伙伴们求之不得地答应了而已。

 

确实，这也许会给议和再次增加胜算，但光之战士不得不承认，请阿尔菲诺帮忙，救下奄奄一息的敌军首将这件事，很大程度上是出于私心。在那之后，他向丽瑟提议在议和之前的这段时间“照顾”，或者说看管，这个棘手的战犯的请求也马上被接受了，毕竟除了光之战士，也没有其他人有把握能控制住这个危险分子。于是艾里克斯的假期多了一项任务，一项让他甚至有点期待的任务。

 

艾里克斯搬了把椅子坐在床前，随手拿了本书翻了起来。这里是他的私宅——位于黑衣森林的中号建筑。光之战士常年在世界各地奔波，回到这里的机会不太多，不过既然是假期，艾里克斯自然还是想回自己家住，更何况，他需要一些空间给自己——和自己的“战利品”，独处。

 

想到这里，艾里克斯轻轻抬了一下嘴角，露出一个意味不明的微笑。在众人面前，他永远是温柔善良，正直可靠的光之战士，没有缺点，没有私心——或许最开始的岁月里确实是这样的。然而经过这些年，数不清的痛苦和失去，现在的他有时不得不掩饰一下自己的戾气，避免被冠上冷酷无情的头衔。

 

不过现在，当下，他可以不在乎这些，无论是独处还是面对眼前的这个人，他都可以放肆地暴露自己被血染黑的那一面。此刻，他必须承认他们是非常相似的人，甚至比对方认为的程度还要深，在生与死之间追求力量，享受战斗的快感，寻找那万里挑一的，相似的灵魂。唯一不同的是——

 

艾里克斯的目光扫过床上还在昏睡的男人。临行时阿尔菲诺说已经对致命伤进行了紧急治疗，剩下的就是失血过多引起的昏迷，还有一些内伤——无伤大雅的程度。“静养几天就可以恢复”——哦这可说不准，他甚至不能保证不给这个人制造更多伤口，但那又怎样？没人会觉得他是故意的，只会把这当作看管危险战犯的“正当防卫”。他开始迫不及待地想知道男人意识到这一点时的表情，不，应该说，他想看这个人露出所有微笑以外的表情，为此他可以考虑一些以前不屑使用的手段，如果有必要的话。

 

想到这里，他站了起来，走到紧闭着眼睛的战利品面前，检查了一下那对意外纤细的手腕上的铁链。他不想因为对方挣扎得太厉害而不得不暂时废掉这两只手，那太无趣了，但一些束缚是有必要的，他还没有忘记这个男人挥刀时恐怖的力度，即使受伤，也还是充满威胁。

 

艾里克斯仔细观察着扣住腕骨的铁环，不得不称赞起义军营地的人的细心。连接着的锁链长度让囚犯有足够的空间自由活动，又不足以进行有效的反抗，至少想用这玩意勒死他是不可能的。他坐回椅子上，换了个放松的姿势，重新拿起那本无聊的书——他有大把的时间和耐心等待，现在，这个人是属于他的，完全。

 

不知过了多久——久到艾里克斯几乎沉浸在手中这本书的内容里，他感觉到床上的人动了一下，紧接着一道视线射过来——啊，他的战利品醒了。他没抬头，从书本上方的余光里看到男人坐了起来，抬起手看了看铁链，又捏了一下太阳穴——似乎是在回忆发生的一切。过了几秒，那道视线重新投到自己身上。

 

“……呵，没想到，我也会有被人救的一天。”

 

芝诺斯自嘲似的笑了一声，尚未痊愈的内伤马上让他咳嗽起来，他吸了口气，好像是在忍耐胸腔里的疼痛，随即熟悉地勾起嘴角。

 

“想从我这里得到什么呢，英雄大人？你该不会认为——”

 

艾里克斯把最后一页读完，合上书，闭上眼回味了一下里面精彩的故事。然后他把书放在旁边的桌上，站起来走到床前，居高临下地和男人对视着。芝诺斯似乎不太习惯仰视的角度，过了几秒，便逃避似的低下头。

 

下一秒他伸手捏住了芝诺斯的下巴，强迫他抬起脸——进攻意味十足的动作让芝诺斯有点吃惊，好像在思考自己突然在气势上处在下风的原因。艾里克斯轻轻地摩挲着男人削尖的下颚线条，饶有兴趣地看着那张脸上的表情变了又变，半晌，才勾起一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

“认为什么？认为把你当作人质可以和帝国交换什么？还是认为能从你这里得到重要的情报？”发现总是游刃有余的皇子露出了一点迷茫的神情，他几乎控制不住想要放肆地大笑的冲动，保持着托起对方下巴的动作，拇指向上轻轻摩擦着那因为惊讶和困惑而微微张开的薄唇。由于失血而有些苍白的嘴唇随着磨蹭染上一点漂亮的粉红，艾里克斯暗暗吸了口气，压了压自己那些或早或晚都要实现的阴暗的幻想。

 

他松开了男人的下巴，手指游移着滑到缠着绷带的颈侧，徘徊了两圈，继续向下抚过精致的锁骨——这具身体，在单薄的囚服下显得纤细又脆弱，和裹在厚重的盔甲里的凶悍完全不同。对方显然是第一次被这样充满性暗示地爱抚，竟不知所措地撇过头，看得艾里克斯忍不住发出了愉快的笑声。

 

“你以为我不知道，你对老皇帝来说不过是个失败的试验品，把你当作人质没有任何意义？”他盯着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，此刻因为被自己道破秘密而轻微动摇起来，“我对帝国的情报也根本没兴趣，少自作聪明了。”

 

那双眼睛里的神情从惊讶慢慢变成怀疑，再变成放弃般的平静。过了几秒，芝诺斯低下头，叹了口气。

 

“……我已经得到了想要的，你们也达成了内心的正义—”

 

“正义？”艾里克斯就像听到了什么好笑的事情一样，扑哧一声，又马上恢复了冷漠的表情，猛地抓住了柔软的金发，力气之大让男人发出了轻微的嘶声。他用力把那张漂亮的脸提到自己面前，享受地看着这个曾把无数人的尊严踩在脚底的帝国皇太子露出了难以置信般的屈辱的表情，啊这可真让人兴奋，艾里克斯感觉到从刚刚开始就因为面前这个人而隐秘地勃起的性器越发膨胀起来，“你可真不了解我，我的——'朋友'。”

 

他加重语气强调着这两个字，由于头顶的疼痛而不得不半跪着直起身子的男人意料之中的移开了目光，难堪地咬紧牙。颈部的伤口随着拉扯再次裂开，洁白的绷带渗出一片刺眼的殷红。

 

艾里克斯见状松了松手，转而一下把男人按在了柔软的床面上，压住由于过大的动作而止不住咳嗽的身体，重新扯住眼前有点凌乱的金丝，强迫他转过头看着自己。

 

“你以为招惹了我，死就可以简单的结束？”他拉紧了手中的发丝，贴在白皙泛红的耳边低声说，“我可是，非常珍惜来之不易的'友谊'的人。”

 

他顿了顿，手指滑进宽松的囚服，迷恋地抚触着常年隐藏在厚重的盔甲下光滑细腻的脊背，感觉到身下的躯体轻轻颤抖起来，艾里克斯发出了几声愉悦的哼笑，像是嘲讽又像期待似地开口。

 

“真让人意外，你是第一次被人摸吗？比我想象的还要敏感。”

 

得到了一个沉默的答案，龙族青年沉下腰贴紧了男人的臀部，硬热的肉块隔着裤子卡进柔软的臀缝，强烈的性暗示让把脸埋在床单里的人下意识地绷紧了身体，却没发出声音，只是从散乱的长发间露出一点明亮的蓝色，好像在思考什么。

 

良久，他似乎笑了，从战士的桎梏里撑起一点身体，把被压在胸前的双手抽出来，拢了一下被扯得乱七八糟的头发，再次恢复了那副优雅的神情，回头和面无表情地盯着自己的英雄对视着。

 

“……你和我想的不太一样，英雄。既然你想要我，那就来吧，这是你应得的。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“……应得的？”

 

“只要你想，无论是性命，还是身体，我都可以满足你。“

 

黑发的敖龙意味不明地啧了一声，恶魔一样的眸子紧盯着芝诺斯噙着熟悉笑意的眉眼和不断开合的唇间若隐若现的皓齿。半晌，他阴沉地笑了，支起身体坐到了床的另一侧，倚住背后的墙。

 

“很好。”他伸展了一下身体，换了个随意的姿势，细长的眼睛闪着危险的红光，“过来。”

 

他揣起手臂，看着男人坐起来，踌躇了好一会，又确认似的看了他两眼，才缓慢地向自己爬过来。艾里克斯却不太着急，一动不动地等待着，直到男人磨磨蹭蹭地挪到自己旁边，才不紧不慢地继续开口。

 

“衣服。”

 

他抬了抬下巴，意有所指地暗示着抿着唇似乎有些犹豫的芝诺斯。静默了好几秒，锁链的声音才再次响起来。他着迷地看着白皙的皮肤一点点从单薄的布料下暴露出来，匀称的肌肉线条随着动作起伏着。

 

完全展露出来的上半身如艺术品一样，肌肉恰到好处地覆盖在帝国人比例完美的骨骼上，精壮却不显突兀。黑发男人隐秘地舔了舔上唇，眼神发暗看着修长的手指在裤子边缘停了几秒，甚至轻轻抽搐了一下，才重新捏住布料向下褪去。

 

哦这真是——艾里克斯意外地发现他的战利品已经有些兴奋了，颜色和皮肤一样淡淡的阴茎半硬着从下腹金色的草丛中翘起，颤颤巍巍地挺立着。

 

他意味深长地哼了一声，故意等了一小会，直到芝诺斯有些不适应这样一丝不挂地被来回审视的目光，小幅度地动了一下腰，才重新抬起手，温热的指尖点住锁骨中间柔软的凹陷，轻柔地滑过结实的胸膛和在皮肤下膨起的腹肌。

 

芝诺斯的长相作为男性来说略显阴柔，然而指腹下一块块恰到好处的肌肉此刻正随着有些急促的呼吸起伏着，无声地诉说着这具身体蕴含着多么可怕的力量，让同样作为战士的艾里克斯兴奋地战栗起来。他吸了口气，眼中的血色暗得可怕，手上的动作却和那呼之欲出的饥渴格格不入，依旧缓慢地挑逗着绷紧的躯体。

 

令人惊喜的敏感度。艾里克斯一边想着，一边漫不经心地拨弄着在微凉的空气里挺起的乳头，那一点小巧的红色在带着薄茧的指腹下迅速肿起，随着不轻不重的磨蹭变得格外诱人，连淡色的乳晕都泛起了粉红。

 

同样是男人，自己则属于比较冷感的类型，这种程度的触碰很难带来什么反应，然而面前的人显然正相反，只是被稍微摸了两下胸口，胯下就愈发诚实地坚硬起来。

 

“你好像很期待。”黑发的敖龙放开了有些红肿的乳尖，指尖向下，划过男人轻颤着的阴茎顶端。感觉到对方触电似的向后缩了缩，嘲讽地挑起了唇角，“来啊，自慰给我看。”

 

这个要求似乎超过了芝诺斯的承受能力，他从喉咙里发出一声略显痛苦的气音，手指握紧了腕间的锁链，突然抬起的蓝眼睛里也染上了熟悉的寒意。然而艾里克斯并没有理会这一点无力的威胁，反而回应了一个讽刺的眼神，和男人对视着。

 

“怎么，太子殿下不至于纯情到这个地步吧？刚刚不是还像妓女一样要满足我吗？”

 

“什么……？”

 

“只要我想，都可以满足我，是吧？”艾里克斯看着芝诺斯突然张大的眼睛，故作惋惜地耸了耸肩，发出一声失望的啧声，内心却因为报复的快感而莫名的兴奋起来。

 

“我可是放弃了喝个烂醉再找个胸大腰软的小猫睡一觉的好时光，太子殿下这么主动，总不会连这点小要求都做不到吧？”

 

男人的瞳孔微微收缩了一下，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，顿了几秒又沉默下去。他抬起头，望着天花板发了一会呆，良久，才微不可闻地轻叹了一声，又重新对上龙族青年的视线，露出一个似乎包含了很多含义，却让艾里克斯看不太懂的微笑。

 

“如果是你的要求——”

 

芝诺斯轻飘飘地勾着嘴角，却不再看他，而是低下头，伸手握住了自己的阴茎。不知道什么时候已经萎靡下去的性器随着灵活的手指的抚摸再次涨大变硬，龟头由于充血透着漂亮的红色，淡色的茎身在掌间摩擦着，一点点蹭着平坦的小腹。

 

他轻喘了一声，似乎觉得自己的身体过快地沉浸在快感里的事实有些难堪。湿润的蓝色转了转，悄悄睨了一眼饶有兴趣地盯着他的男人。发现对方带着热度的目光正落在自己已经兴奋地溢出一点前液的性器上，芝诺斯下意识地收紧了手指，用力过度地攥住了敏感的顶端。

 

他嘶了一声，要害部位被捏了一下，猛烈的疼痛让刚刚还精神地轻颤的性器像被浇了凉水一般变得有些无精打采。又扫了一眼面前盯着自己的男人，金发碧眼的男人烦躁地皱起眉，把痛吟抿了起来，强迫自己再次伸手探向下身，粗鲁地套弄了两下磨得发红的茎身，勉强维持着那里的硬度，然而看起来距离发泄欲望还很远。

 

“过来。”

 

这一次男人没有犹豫，顺从地靠了过来。艾里克斯满意地哼了一声，抬手抚上涨红的肉块，轻巧地撸动起来。

 

芝诺斯似乎没想到对方会这样好心，猝不及防地发出一声低低的喘息，下意识地挺了挺腰。被握住的阴茎抖了一下，热潮再次从下腹蔓延开，燎原之火般迅速给白皙的皮肤罩上一层情热的粉色。

 

艾里克斯觉得他的反应有趣，更加用心施加那些甜蜜的折磨，拇指擦过龟头顶端的小口，顺着微微鼓起的青筋拉扯连接着柱身的嫩皮。

 

战士的手掌经过长年累月的战斗磨出了粗糙的茧，此刻蹭在敏感的软肉上，带去的快感逼得芝诺斯眼角都红了起来，冰一样的眼睛在情欲的烧灼里融化成了深蓝色，低垂着被纤长的睫毛挡住，看得英雄入了迷，几乎控制不住想要立刻按住这个人，让他在自己身下喘息哭泣的欲望。

 

他吐了口气，腾出一只手把自己早已绷紧胀痛的性器从裤子里解放出来，敖龙的性器从根部连着一点未褪的鳞片，带着可怕的硬度一下子弹在小腹上。芝诺斯被他的动作拉回了注意力，反射性地看了他一眼，仿佛想说什么，随即被扯住头发按在散发着令人无法忽视的热度的腿间。

 

暗示已经非常明显——覆盖着白色绷带的喉结紧张地上下滚动了一下，小扇子一样的睫毛轻轻扇了扇，几乎扫到面前勃发的欲望。这个角度，就像驯服的雌兽——艾里克斯暗暗吸了口气，压了压叫嚣着的渴望，不耐烦地扯紧了指间的金丝。

 

“犹豫什么，张嘴。”

 

晃动的蓝色抬了抬，似乎想看他，又不知为何低了下去。隔了几秒，锁链的声音适时地响起，低温的指尖碰到了他炙热的阴茎，烫到似的猛地一缩，然而很快又附了上来。柔软赤红的舌尖缓慢地缠上完全勃起的茎身，猫似的轻舔了一圈，才试探着含住湿漉漉的肉块。

 

被温热的口腔包裹着的感觉让艾里克斯叹了口气，忍不住用了点力气压住掌下金色的脑袋，让阴茎向更深处顶去。龟头压住舌根卡进绷紧的咽喉，腔道本能地把异物向外推，反而让艾里克斯产生了被热情地吮吸着的感觉。

 

他一把按住芝诺斯反射性抬起的头，感受着挣扎的动作让喉管更加剧烈地挤压着阴茎顶端。男人掩在凌乱的额发下面的脸由于发不出的呛咳和窒息而涨得通红，口腔被刺激产生的过多的涎液顺着尖尖的下巴流到龙族覆盖着一点鳞片的性器根部，亮晶晶的闪着光。

 

艾里克斯变本加厉地在脆弱的喉咙深处抽插了几下，直到被压制的躯体开始因为缺氧而抽搐，颈侧的绷带也几乎被不断渗出的血液染成黑色，才猛地把男人从自己的性器上提了起来。

 

被堵住的气管终于得到了解放，芝诺斯忍不住释放出一连串猛烈的咳嗽。艾里克斯难得耐心地等待对方平顺了气息，他伸出手，轻轻撩开散乱地盖住那张精致的脸的金丝。确定这个人没有因为短暂却粗暴的口活而咳出血来，黑发的战士才坐起来，拉住男人腕间的铁链按在头顶，迫使蜷起的躯体向自己展开。

 

他凝视着此刻盈亮湿润的蓝色，由于缺氧而涣散的瞳孔和被生理性泪水沾湿的睫毛让对方显得有些迷茫，薄薄的唇经过此番蹂躏微微肿起，泛着诱人的水光——

 

艾里克斯吐了口气，强行压下了想要亲吻那处柔软的冲动。他会的，或早或晚，但不是现在。他们的关系还没到可以进行这种有特殊意义的互动的程度，况且自己的愤怒还没有完全熄灭。

 

他需要给面前总是若即若离地玩弄自己，钩住他的心之后又想逃离的男人一点惩罚，或者，一个标记。说老实话，他早就想这样做了，从男人轻蔑地扔下刀，说无聊的那一刻起，每一次相遇都让他的欲望无限增长——

 

让这个傲慢自负的皇太子不得不记住自己，接受自己全部的恨意和爱意，无论是身体，还是心。

 

艾里克斯想着，空出的手去拉床头的抽屉。虽然不经常回这里住，但光之战士是成年男人——他摸索了几下，取出一个条状的软管，另一只手松开了铁链，转而掐住芝诺斯的膝窝抬了抬，劲瘦的腰向下卡进对方打开的腿间。

 

这个姿势让他能一览无余地审视男人的身体，包括表情——让他最为期待的部分。捏了捏紧实的臀肉示意对方放松，艾里克斯沾了润滑的软膏，指尖抵住臀缝中间隐秘的入口，按了几次便向里探去。

 

即使有润滑剂的帮助，进入的过程还是有些艰难。高热的穴肉瞬间裹紧了侵入的手指，身下的男人哆嗦了一下，猛地撇过头，泛白的关节把铁链抓得咯咯作响，暴露出身体的主人抑制不住的紧张。

 

甬道里紧致的程度和对方一连串近乎慌乱的反应让英雄忍不住弯起嘴角，愉悦地哼笑起来。他一边缓慢地旋转着指尖，一边重新拉住在男人指间不断发出哀鸣的铁链按在了头顶。

 

“没想到……你是第一次？”

 

“……在下面，是。”

 

艾里克斯不置可否地哼了一声。意料之中的答案，但现在他不想深究芝诺斯甘愿屈从自己的原因。无论那理由是什么，都没减少半点这个人在自己面前挥刀自刎的决绝。因此那个答案和自己希望的越接近，他越会觉得无法原谅。不过那不是他此刻所关心的，艾里克斯停止了恍神，重新专注在手中的工作上。

 

他慢慢摩挲着在润滑剂的滋润下变得湿热柔软的肠壁，确定粘稠的软膏已经全部融化，随着肠肉紧张的收缩附着在脆弱的粘膜上，随即抽出手指。他知道对方还需要更多的时间适应，即使不是第一次作为被插入的一方，这样的扩张也根本不够。

 

然而那就是他原本的目的——一次充满痛苦的回忆。比起他们过往的相遇，英雄甚至觉得自己已经足够仁慈。他拉住环在自己腰侧的腿提了提，调整了一下姿势，把抬起的膝窝架在自己肩上，让身下的躯体以一个羞耻的姿势折起，向自己暴露着柔软的秘处。 艾里克斯盯着男人微微发红的脸颊，把润滑剂再次倒在手心，握住自己硬得发疼的阴茎撸了两下，随即支起身体抵住了湿漉漉的小口。

 

芝诺斯显然知道这是什么意思，平静的脸上闪过一丝复杂的神情，仿佛有些恐惧，又好像如释重负一般。艾里克斯欣赏着他就义一样的脸，这个自己拼尽全力追逐的男人，终于像面具破裂似的，露出了难得真实的表情，让他甚至产生了对方属于自己的错觉。

 

“怎么，你怕了？”

 

艾里克斯扶着胀硬的阴茎，龟头顶住穴口充满暗示地磨蹭着。强烈的压迫感和挑衅一样的问句让芝诺斯挑起眉，张了张嘴，像是要反驳，顿了几秒，又想到什么似的合上了唇，转而给了英雄一个熟悉的轻笑。

 

“……这么多话，快点。”

 

下一秒他的笑容就被痛苦取代了，敖龙尺寸惊人的阴茎挤开了未经人事的入口，开始缓慢而不容拒绝地侵入紧得要命的窄道。看似温柔的挺进却延长了本来就难以忍受的疼痛，覆盖着鳞片的下腹终于贴住腿根的时候，连英雄都出了层薄汗，身下的男人更像是从水里捞出来一样，腹部肌肉由于用力绷紧而鼓起，在冷汗的浸润下微弱地闪着光。

 

肠道的温暖让艾里克斯忍不住满足地呼了口气，视线随即转向裹住性器的那一圈软肉。那里被粗硕的肉块撑得没有一丝缝隙，入口的褶皱被完全拉开，在大量润滑剂的滋润下竟然没有出血，只是情状可怖地绷成薄薄的一层皮肉，仿佛再打开一丝就会裂开一样。

 

他不禁探出指尖，轻轻地抚摸着撑得发白的连接处，又看向在剧烈的疼痛里也一声未吭的芝诺斯。那双此刻有些灰败的蓝眸半睁着望着自己，唇角沾了一点刺眼的鲜红，显然是在进入的过程里被咬破了。过于相似的画面让艾里克斯眼神黯了一秒，俯身舔掉了渗出的血丝。

 

“我要开始操你了。”艾里克斯贴住被自己舔得微湿的唇边，故意用了直白的字眼，满意地感觉到含住自己性器的小洞因为这句话而紧张地抽搐起来，“好好感受我。”

 

说完，他略撑起上半身，阴茎缓慢地向外抽出一多半，然后再次全部埋进肠道深处。他刻意没有控制力度，随意地蹂躏着敏感的内壁，反复抽插了几次，身下的男人就控制不住地低声喘息起来，混在交合的水声里，伴随着自己因兴奋而产生的轻微的耳鸣。

 

就像仅有的几次隐秘的春梦一样。

 

英雄想着，吐了口热气，更紧地压住了渐渐温暖起来的躯体，一次次强迫紧致的甬道向自己打开。芝诺斯的表情说不上是疼痛还是愉悦哪个更多，和想象中有一些差别，然而确实是在因为自己而真实地做出反应。不同于淫靡梦境里的热情，也不同于飞扬着红色花瓣的花园中的惨白。

 

鲜活的，温暖的，真实的，让他又爱又恨的灵魂。

 

他扣住冷硬的镣铐下那两只白皙的手腕，凶狠地顶弄着不时痉挛着的穴肉，细碎的吻从帝国人额前特殊的珠玉移到那片几乎溺死自己的蓝色上，又转到湿润的眼角。闪着微光的睫毛很快像被碰到的蝴蝶翅膀一样抖动着合起，看得他心头发痒，愈发细致地轻啄着对方微红的脸颊和挺翘的鼻尖。

 

火热的亲吻即将落在微张着吐出低喘的唇上时，艾里克斯突然停了下来，沉吟了几秒，很快转开了视线，错开了那处形状优美的薄唇，顺着削尖的下颚舔了舔透着粉色的耳廓。似乎这避开的举动太过明显，明亮的浅蓝突然睁开了，晃动了一下开始聚起焦来，对上敖龙血红的眸子。

 

芝诺斯仿佛想说什么，还未开口就被体内变着角度操弄的热铁撞得一窒，变成了难耐的低吟，僵硬地挺起的腰也瘫软了下去。他顿了几秒，最后放弃了在对方越来越重的顶弄里分神来组织语言的想法，任由湿软的舌流连着下颚和暴露在绷带上方的一点颈部皮肤，蹭出一道道湿亮的水光。

 

金发青年的身体随着舔弄完全放松下来，修长的腿甚至不自觉地缠住英雄的腰。被忽视很久的肉茎不知道什么时候恢复了胀硬，紧绷着夹在两人贴合的下腹中间，随着抽刺的动作被摩擦得发红，不时吐出一点透明的前液。

 

“很爽吗？你硬得这么快。”

 

艾里克斯故意出言嘲讽，想要看到男人露出更多屈辱的表情。然而芝诺斯却没有如他所愿那样反驳，反而默认似的笑了笑，抬起手臂环住了面前异族战士的颈后，重新挺起腰磨蹭着他的小腹。

 

带着点乞求的小动作勾得冒险者险些精关失守，他深吸了口气，随即放弃了继续折磨彼此的念头，不再克制自己在崩溃边缘的性器，开始大力碾磨着呼吸一样不断收缩，热情地吮吸入侵的肉块的窄道。

 

令人不爽。

 

艾里克斯最后抽动了几下，埋进被磨得滚烫的肠道深处，放任自己射在男人的体内。这会给清理造成一点麻烦， 但他控制不了自己。

 

不如说，面对这个人的时候，他从来都控制不了自己。就像现在，本来是以惩罚和报复为目的，此时此刻他却几乎是在抱着对方了。

 

从几乎合不上的小洞里退出来，艾里克斯微不可闻地叹了口气，拨开男人凌乱地盖住脸的金发。带着伤折腾这么久，饶是芝诺斯体力惊人也支撑不住，陷入了半昏迷状态，因此也错过了敖龙战士难得困扰的表情。

 

“……能做到的话，让你死了就好了。”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

第一次杀人，是什么感觉？

 

滚烫的液体溅在脸上和身上，带着酸涩的腥味，很快变得冰冷粘腻，像黏在皮肤上一样，无论洗多少遍也去不掉。

 

令人作呕。

 

即使是血很难再带来什么感觉的如今，芝诺斯还是会这样形容他无数罪恶中的第一次。

 

那是一个不知道从哪里抓来的贱民，穿着干净，嘴里叫着自己是拥有国籍的公民——或许这也是故意的，一个无辜的，很有可能按照规则服务了帝国十几年的异族人。

 

而彼时他甚至还不会握刀，被第一次见面的剑术师父递了一把大小刚好合手的匕首。

 

杀了他，或者他杀了你。本该教他剑术的男人一刀划开绑住贱民的绳子，把同样的匕首交给在死亡的威胁下几乎陷入疯狂的男人。生的希望让杀意在异族人的眼中燃烧了起来，几乎没有犹豫，那人挥舞着手中的利刃向他冲了过来。

 

耀眼的银光几乎快要闪瞎他尚且稚嫩的双眼，一切都发生的太快，连集中注意力闪躲都来不及，囚徒就像狂犬一般扑到身前，睚眦俱裂的表情比刃风还要锋利，犹如猛兽口中扑面而来的恶臭。

 

只一瞬，大量的鲜血便从鲜活的动脉里喷射出来，染红了短短的刚留过耳畔的金发，和在生死交错的刺激下无法控制地放大的瞳孔。片刻前还散发着鲜活的热意的男人，像被按了停止按钮的机械一样，瞬间停止了所有动作，由于冲刺的惯性向前倒去，在训练室洁净的地板上溅起一片血花。

 

属于猎人的，杀戮的本能。

 

啊这就是，死亡的气味。和机器锈蚀后散发出的味道一样，在自己手上和脸上的，以及地上猎物的尸体里流出的，全部渐渐变得冰凉。

 

有些恶心。又想要一再重复体会的感觉。只要轻轻一划，无论对方是什么人，有着多么坚定的信仰，刻骨的仇恨，深刻的爱意，有过怎样难以忘怀的回忆，经历过多么美好的岁月，在这利刃之下，都会土崩瓦解，化为腥臭的液体。

 

而从未拥有过这些的自己，沐浴在这喷薄而出的鲜红之中，也仿佛偷窃似的短暂地分享了逝者的过去。

 

太温暖了。这一点奢侈的暖意，如果这就是活着的感觉，他宁愿颠覆世界来交换。但还不够，远远不够。帝国人，贱民，艾欧泽亚人，蛮族——那些血液，凉得那么快，即使自己一刻不停地制造着杀孽，也无法保持。

 

弱小的人无法提供更多的热量的话，就杀掉更强的人。来自强者的愤怒和恨意，像黑暗里的火石，在逼近死亡的交锋里，几乎将他燃烧殆尽。那些人的血和生命，比蝼蚁热得更久，带来的快感让四肢百骸都舒展开来。再热一点，再久一点——

 

然后他遇到了那个人。

 

最初的相遇，对方仅仅是散发微弱热气的石头，自己甚至没能记住那张脸——光之战士，艾欧泽亚的英雄，蛮神讨伐者，这些浮夸的称号， 每多一项，就让他更加失望一点。这个本该给自己带来快乐的人，却连一击都无法坚持，和那些普通人一样，悲惨而无聊。

 

像手中的断刃一样脆弱。

 

然而很快，那个人又追了上来。和同样弱得让人生气的“同伴”一起，一次又一次，向自己靠近，一次比一次更热。即使在向下坠落的微风里，也无法控制地烫得发抖。

 

是因为那个人身上无论如何也不曾熄灭的光芒吗。还是因为那眼中毫不掩饰的，对敌人，对居高临下，或是狼狈不堪地站在面前的自己，赤裸的渴求呢。

 

“受不了了？”

 

回忆里的身影和声音渐渐和身后的男人重叠在一起，芝诺斯压了压被打断思绪的不满，习惯性地弯了下嘴角。他总是如此，无论是愉快，还是恼怒，或是憎恨，都会这样掩饰地笑起来。而艾里克斯似乎很讨厌这一点，卡住腰侧的手再次收紧了，提醒着他还在对方掌控下的事实。

 

内伤完全没有痊愈的趋势，颈上的绷带在自己不知道的时候换过了，又被渗出的汗液浸湿，刺得伤口一阵阵发痒。锁住的手臂被拧到了身后，敖龙尺寸惊人的阴茎还埋在体内，如果被干到失去意识的不是自己，他或许还想称赞一下对方的性能力。他甚至怀疑敖龙族有什么不为人知的发情期，而自己刚好不幸地撞到了枪口。

 

只是现在， 即使忽略麻木的后穴，和因为对方莫名其妙的恶趣味而被细绳困住的性器不计，他的体力也低到了危险的边缘。

 

“想不到英雄还有奸尸的爱好。”

 

“你该有点俘虏的自觉。”

 

身后的男人警告似的用力顶进滑腻的腔道深处，之前射进体内的精液被挤出来一些，顺着不自觉地发抖的腿根流下来，粘稠的感觉让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

 

“……什么时间了？”

 

身后的动作顿了一下，一阵悉悉索索的声响之后，他又被换了个姿势，面对面坐在了男人身上。这下芝诺斯终于再次看到了他的表情，和自己料想的一样，被情欲填满，又夹杂了一点本能的厌恶和不明意味的光芒。

 

“专心一点。”

 

战士似乎格外喜欢他的眼睛，温热的唇凑过来蹭过眼睑，匕首一样的黑角抵着脸颊，像胁迫他接受这个亲吻似的。

 

芝诺斯垂下头审视了一下身上大大小小的淤青，半晌，又盈起了一点微弱的笑意，抬眼和贴近自己的男人对视着，有点无奈，还掺着体力将尽的恍惚。

 

“……和谈，是什么时候？”芝诺斯侧了侧头，躲开了对方再次靠近的亲吻，“我这样出现，怕是对英雄大人名声有损。”

 

“帝国的皇太子不怕丢脸，我的面子算什么？”

 

显然被男人一而再再而三的分心激怒了，战士抬手抓住了眼前削尖的下巴，强迫他看着自己，过大的力度给那里的皮肤再次增加了一小片伤痕。“就算要在大家面前操你，我也不在乎。”

 

“不过你放心，好歹我们朋友一场——”艾里克斯松了手，欣赏着那张精致的脸因为自己露骨的发言而突然涨得通红，“我没玩腻的东西，还没有示人的习惯。”

 

说到这里，他终于带点恶意地笑出声来，紧接着又像是不甘心似的，一口咬在面前已经覆盖了几处青紫的锁骨上，直到逼出一声忍痛的抽气声才松口。

 

缓慢地舔过新增的伤痕，充斥在口腔里的铁锈味仿佛也加深了眸中的血色，他伸手把瘫软的躯体抬起来一点，坚硬的凶器再次抵住被操弄得红肿发烫的穴口。

 

长时间的交合让艾里克斯完全熟悉了对方的敏感点，变着角度在肠壁上顶了几下，果然湿热的小洞很快就痉挛着吮住了入侵的肉块。他低喘了一声，空闲的手揉捏着紧实的臀肉掰开，阴茎再次缓慢地向肠道深处挺进。

 

芝诺斯的精神的确已经到了极限，稍微抽插了几下就露出了难得一见的脆弱的神情，湿润的蓝眼睛迷茫地涣散开，甚至发出了罕见的，绵软的呜咽。

 

艾里克斯对他温顺恍惚的模样颇为满意，刻意戳刺着那些让他颤抖的位置，带着热意的手掌缓慢地抚过背上优美的凹陷和性感的腰窝，又转到汗湿的腹部，描摹着那些流畅的肌肉线条。

 

他快要睡过去了。后穴承受热铁一样的侵犯，散发着难耐的痒意，全身都酸痛得要命，眼皮也开始控制不住地上下打架。可是那双手却如此温暖，像一个小小的太阳，如此诱人，引得他只能尽力向对方靠过去，一点点磨蹭着，哪怕那是光明的烈火，而自己只是伊尔萨巴德终年不化的积雪。

 

“想要吗？这里？”

 

敖龙带着薄茧的手指折磨地轻抚着他已经勃起很久，却残忍地被细绳禁锢着的阴茎。从前没有人敢这样对待自己，芝诺斯一开始觉得新鲜，被折腾久了也不禁感到难以忍受。那一截绳子此刻被阴茎顶端凄惨地挤出来的一点透明的水液沾湿，粗糙的纹路随着另一端施加的拉扯磨在细嫩的软肉上，近乎疼痛的快感和处在消失边缘的意识让他已经无法思考对方在说什么，只能含糊地点着头，甚至讨好地夹紧了体内不时跳动着的热源。

 

耳边传来了一声低沉的轻笑，束住根部的绳结一下子打开了，然而承载了过多快感的性器对这慷慨的施舍一时反应不及，只是抖了两下，艰难地吐出一点浊液。

 

“真可怜啊。”

 

艾里克斯貌似惋惜地叹了一声，一只手握住了依然胀得发紫的肉块，来回捋了几下。像被抓了后颈的猫，芝诺斯从喉咙里发出几声满足的呼噜声，甚至眯起了眼，下体无意识地向上抬起，求欢般地在男人的手心蹭着。

 

“来吧，为我高潮吧，我的猎人。”

 

卡住性器的手指突然收紧了，期待已久的高潮席卷了他的意识，视线里最后存留的是对方闪着光的红眸。他看到映在里面的自己，在血色之中，茫然地颤抖的样子。

 

就像扑火的飞蛾。

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

光之战士坐在黑暗中。

 

他坐在这里，像蛰伏的野兽，血一样的眼睛时不时在昏暗的暮霭里闪过一丝红光。他看着此刻躺在自己床上的男人。那人的胸口随着平稳的呼吸而微弱地起伏着，显示着身体的主人正在熟睡之中。

 

芝诺斯看起来并不像是会如此在他人面前如此毫无防备的人，他盯着在黑暗中也发出微弱光亮的金发，是了，一切都是因为自己。被男人操晕过去，昏迷数个小时——对帝国第一顺位继承人来说可不算是什么值得称道的经历。

 

面前的男人进入了苏醒前的浅眠，纤长的睫毛开始时不时地轻微抖动着。艾里克斯突然有点紧张起来。这个总是带着意味不明的笑容的人，在绝大多数时间的难搞里单独让自己感受了短暂的妥协和顺从，这种近乎奢侈的特殊待遇让英雄在怒火渐渐平息的当下忍不住心里打鼓。

 

但他不能表现出来。他决定了，不能表现出来。他不想让对方因为这一点暴露出来的期待而得到得寸进尺地戏弄自己的理由。想到这里，艾里克斯揣起手臂，一条腿架起来，换了个好整以暇的姿势。假如对方不是帝国的皇子，自己不是海德琳的信徒，或许他们真的能成为朋友，或者更亲密的关系。然而现在，他只能假装气定神闲地坐在这里，想象着那些可能会发生的情节，等待对方醒来。

 

啊。那双眼睛睁开了。艾里克斯心头一跳，不动声色地捏了捏手指，发出一声关节交错的轻响。他希望芝诺斯在刚刚清醒的瞬间没有听到，但这显然是低估了同样作为战士的男人的警觉性，晶亮的蓝色马上向自己转了过来，在昏沉的天光里亮得吓人，让人不禁怀疑这人是不是刚才的那一会都在装睡，才在刚刚清醒的片刻之间也能抓住身边人的这一点点破绽。

 

他们沉默地对视了几秒，直到芝诺斯清了清嗓子，转开了视线，英雄才从那双仿佛能看穿一切的蓝眼睛的注视里回了神，意识到自己再次被面前的人对方勾住了情绪，艾里克斯的神色不免带了些不快。但好歹他还没忘对方是个水米未进又被自己耗尽了体力的伤员，只好臭着脸干咳了一声，站起身走到床前。

 

他俯视着似乎由于肌肉酸痛而有些动弹不得的芝诺斯，心里竟又生出一点快意，脸色也缓和了一些，伸手托住男人的背，略用力便把他扶了起来。

 

整个过程都是在两人的沉默中完成的。芝诺斯的视线一直停留在他身上，艾里克斯知道，而这让他有些如芒在背的感觉。他强迫自己不去看对方，略显粗鲁地把早就放在床头的水杯塞在男人手里。

 

“水。不需要喂你吧？”

 

回应他的是一声熟悉的轻笑。他坐回原位，重新揣起手臂，盯着床上的人若有所思似的一点点把杯子里的液体饮尽。

 

“我让你很紧张？”

 

芝诺斯把杯子放回了床头，把垂到眼前的几缕头发别到耳后，针对艾里克斯的反应随意地调侃了一番——不得不说那个动作实在好看，英雄甚至看愣了几秒。仿佛之前的温顺和脆弱都是假象，金发的皇子又恢复了那副让人倍感头疼的样子。他望着窗外的天色愣了一小会——几秒之后，才再次看向似乎有些咬牙切齿的英雄。

 

“别这样，我的英雄，我可还没说什么要你负责之类的话呢。”

 

“你最好别说，”艾里克斯保持着翘起腿的姿势，克制着自己不露出其他表情，“因为我没有那个打算。”

 

“嗯哼。”芝诺斯意味深长地看了他一眼，“至少我们就这一点达成了共识。”

 

这回却轮到英雄有些坐不住了，“这是什么意思？”他顿了一下，又觉得自己反复无常的问句有些可笑，不耐烦地皱起眉头，“你打算当这一切没发生过的话，我不介意再做一次让你记牢点。”

 

“不，相反，以一个给你的奖励来说，我自己也很愉悦，说实话，这让我觉得意外。”

 

“哦，给我的奖励。”艾里克斯重复了一下这个词，盯着男人洗过之后还带着点湿意的发梢。很奇怪，他甚至没有产生什么愤怒，就像那些湿漉漉的发丝能扑灭他心里的火焰似的。

 

“不如我们聊点你喜欢的话题，”艾里克斯转了转眼睛，“和谈从明天早上开始。如果顺利的话。”

 

他停了一下，想了想，仿佛说出这些让他觉得头痛似的捏了一下鼻梁，“假如你那边的人愿意配合，而不是像你一样用些疯狂的招数，协议签订结束你就可以跟帝国代表一起回去了。”

 

“而你，作为暂时看管我的人，却没有挖出能让你们在和谈里占上那么点优势的情报？”

 

芝诺斯吐出了一句堪称尖刻的评论，脸上的表情却有些平淡，既没有如临大赦般的放松，也没有和这句话相符的嘲讽。艾里克斯看不懂他的表情，啧了一声，“有你在手里，还需要别的优势吗？”

 

“那不一样。”金发的皇子再一次转开了视线，“你们俘虏了我，既没有枭首示众，也没有严刑拷打，艾欧泽亚已经失去了掌握重要人质的优势——无论是当众斩杀敌军皇太子的警告和震慑，还是从我这里得到帝国守备的分布。现在，你只能期待，帝国派来的代表判断我已经透露了足够的信息，然后开出让作为胜利者的艾欧泽亚勉强能接受的条件——”

 

芝诺斯貌似漫不经心地说着，艾里克斯却觉得离他更远了似的。那些单字，混在一起，无一不透露着即使对方在掌握阿拉米格霸权的时日里是个嗜血残忍的暴君，但确确实实地熟悉着那些关乎政治的关窍。那些自己不曾了解过的，却是已经经由多年在权力宝座上的浸润，渗透进芝诺斯灵魂中的东西，这让他觉得有些陌生。

 

艾里克斯摇了摇头，像是要把那些纷乱的情绪甩掉。芝诺斯说的没错，他没有从这个皇太子身上得到任何对他的友军有利的消息，但这并不重要，因此他只是沉默了一瞬，便咧出了一个早就准备好的笑容。

 

“或许是吧。就像你说的，你的存在对有利的和谈起不到什么作用，但是，”他站了起来，再次走到床边，探上了从刚刚开始就让他心痒的那缕发梢，捻在指间来回摩挲着，让干燥的手指因此沾上了一点发间的湿意，“我有告诉过你吗，救你，本来就是我私人的决定。”

 

“所以，”他看着芝诺斯因为自己的角度而有些不适地抬起头，“你对艾欧泽亚有没有好处，能给和谈带来多少额外的利好，我都不关心。这个消息，你觉得怎么样？”

 

金发男人望过来的眼神有些复杂，似乎有些不赞成，又夹杂了点其他东西。隔了一会，他终于低下了头，不置可否地笑了一声。

 

“很喜欢。”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上芝诺斯被允许换回自己的盔甲。他把那些繁复的锁扣一个个扣好，调整了一下腰带，系上标志性的披风，最后戴上了坚硬的手甲。

 

艾里克斯盯着白皙的手指渐渐隐没在黑色的金属之下，这套盔甲已经半旧，虽然依旧坚韧，却在经常磕碰的地方有些磨损，边缘处斑驳地透出一点银色，可见主人并不太在意这身保护措施的保养——反而是对攻击的利刃格外上心。

 

尖刻的性格。

 

艾里克斯想着，视线慢慢移到下面扎眼的披风上。红色的绒布质地厚实柔软，膨起一个俏皮的弧度，边缘绣着团龙的细纹，被自身的重量拽着向下垂着，遮住了男人的双腿。他忍不住回忆了一下那两条结实修长的腿是怎样热情地缠住自己的腰，又因为过度的快感而瘫软下去的，他的表情——

 

英雄猛地回过神来，迅速地摸了一下嘴唇上方。那一瞬间他甚至以为自己在流鼻血，这实在尴尬，尤其是面前的人感觉到他突然的动作，疑惑地转过头看他的时候。

 

他们出发了，在英雄蛮横的要求下，导致到达仪式现场的时候太阳甚至还没有升起。天空呈现出一种介于蓝和紫之间的微妙的颜色，远方透出一点害羞的粉色的朝霞正以极慢的速度向他们所站的一处大石头处扩散着。艾里克斯望着一点点变得澄清的天际，那颜色和男人的眼睛一样，看起来晶莹剔透，如此美丽，却总是伴随着清晨让人打颤的寒意。

 

他深呼吸了一口，感觉着冰凉的空气顺着呼吸道进入肺叶，不由得伸展了一下身体，转头看向靠在岩壁上闭目养神的芝诺斯，视线扫过他的腰侧。那里本来该挂着通体乌黑，看起来非常沉重的刀鞘，如一个巨型火铳，或者炮筒，有些花哨，和主人一样张扬，然而此刻却什么都没有。

 

突兀的缺失感让艾里克斯隐秘地皱了下眉。经过刚刚那么一会，天空已经由深紫色涤成了微红，残留的星斗和月越来越淡，巴埃萨长城上象征着帝国的红光慢慢隐没在朦胧里，像是失去生命的机械，融化成一片铁灰。

 

晨光熹微，太阳快要出来了，最沉的黎明之后，这片大地即将笼罩在光明之中。而他却转身背向太阳，看着给这里带来黑暗的男人，他的敌人，他的同类。那种悸动，不是溺水的人看到浮木，饿殍看到食物，沙漠中的旅者看到绿洲，而是你在荒岛上即将死去，看着突然出现的另一个遇难者，苦笑一声，却耗尽最后的力气也要向对方靠近的感觉。

 

“……还有点时间。”

 

艾里克斯虚握了一下拳头，以太开始在掌心聚集起来，如纸张燃尽一般，红得发黑的妖刀出现在他手中。或许是觉得只有它能配得上面前的人，这把终结过很多人的生命，甚至险些包括芝诺斯自己的利刃，决战之后被英雄保存了起来。他的手一扬，刀身旋转着划开两人之间的空气，锵地一声，精准地插在了男人面前的土地上，随后以太之光再次充盈，惯用的长刀也很快出现在手中。

 

“来吧，最适合我们的交流方式。”

 

芝诺斯眼中的瓦蓝一闪，嘴角瞬间提起，算是默认了英雄的话，慢慢走到自己的刀前，略一用力就把它拔了出来。他甩了一下刀尖的尘土，发出咻的一声，刀身开始漫起熟悉的红色。

 

像是回应突然剑拔驽张的两个战士，旭日露出了第一道金辉，洒在两人之间的砂岩地面，又很快扩大，照在刀身上，锋利的银刃突然盈起一道危险而刺眼的光芒。

 

几乎是瞬间，两人的身形一闪，距离的中点随即发出了刀刃相撞的巨响。艾里克斯享受地听着两把刀在力量的抗衡中不断格拉格拉地抖动，带起的旋风吹起男人的长发，完整地露出由于兴奋而有些扭曲的精致的五官。

 

啊就是这个表情，想要撕碎一切的疯狂的脸。哪怕只放松一瞬，就会立刻被这头猛兽咬断喉咙，艾里克斯不由得咧出了一个愉悦的笑容，他的对手啊。

 

他们僵持了一会，芝诺斯的瞳孔突然收缩了一下，压过来的力道瞬间加大了，缠绕在刀上的红雾也更加剧烈地升腾起来。艾里克斯没有回以相同的力度，反而向后一跃，以极快的速度消失了。超越常人承受能力的劈斩切了空，然而芝诺斯甚至没有转头，刀锋顺势转向，横劈向原本什么都没有的侧面，与此同时敖龙的身影出现在了那里，两人的刀刃再次相遇，擦出一道耀眼的火花。

 

“哈，”英雄反手接下芝诺斯反攻过来的一刀，“我交手过那么多敌人，只有你能接住这一招。”

 

“彼此。”

 

他们重新缠斗在一起。和芝诺斯戾气十足的刀法不同，光之战士的攻击更像是舞蹈，或是月牙般极速的横劈，或是舞动着以太幻化出的雪片与花瓣，或是触则见血的剑气。好几次他几乎刺穿了男人的盔甲，又像是早就被看穿一样被抓住空档突过来；芝诺斯的刀也数番逼近他的喉咙，同样被他架住反攻回去。

 

不甘，愤怒，愉悦，全部凝聚在交错的刀锋上，卷在狂乱的旋风之中。艾里克斯双手握紧了刀柄，向上斜挑，眼看着要被接住，却突然收了势，迅速转身躲过对方秉雷霆之势而来的几段连续的斩击，趁着对手攻击的空隙把刀收进了刀鞘之中，同时脚下出现了一片危险的凝冰。

 

几声剑气的轰鸣之后，一切都结束了，英雄的刀停在了距离金发皇子的喉咙几寸的地方。四周突然安静了下来，就像片刻之前还腾腾的杀意不曾存在过似的。他们对视着，敖龙的表情来回变幻了几次，最后默不作声地把刀从依旧缠着绷带的颈侧挪开了，咯啦一声收进了刀鞘。

 

“你又赢了。”芝诺斯露出了一个看起来十分满足的笑容，“连续打败我两次的人——有时我觉得自己在做梦，能遇到你。”

 

他一下子放松下来，把手中的刀向艾里克斯一抛，向后退了几步靠在了岩石上。如此一场对光之战士来说不算什么的搏斗，对于内伤尚未完全痊愈的芝诺斯来说却是不小的负担。然而男人只让疲态在脸上停留了数秒，便再次支起身体，对还在若有所思地审视着自己的敖龙勾起了嘴角。

 

“走吧。”

 

巴埃萨长城距离和谈会场不远，他们走的也并不快。神拳痕标志性的神像的顶端出现在眼前的时候，已经陆陆续续有同盟军的士兵在四处巡逻了。从入口的陡坡望下去，这里地如其名，就像是被一个巨大的拳头砸过的愤怒的痕迹，由于下陷而聚拢的湿气使这里的植被比其他地方更有生机。战火摧毁的石壁和石柱残片已经清理过，缺失的部分也用黑衣森林就近运输过来的新料七七八八地修补过，这要归功于艾欧泽亚对长城的占领，物资才能如此快速的运输——大部分是光之战士的功劳。

 

会场设置在瀑布前面的空地上，那里已经被士兵彻底打扫干净，摆上了数张橡木桌子，相对排成两列，用印有国徽的小旗子标记着。艾欧泽亚的一边五张桌子围成了一个半圆，左右四张分别插着格里达尼亚，乌尔达哈，利姆萨和伊斯加德的标志，最中间的桌子则比较大，挂着一面显眼的紫旗，象征着阿拉米格的白狮鹫威风凛凛地在上面仰着头。

 

而另一边的情形则显得有些颓败，只有一张大桌子和一张椅子，代表帝国的三菱形朴素地印在白底的绸布上，孤零零地悬挂着。以前艾里克斯并不觉得帝国的国旗有这么寥然，或许是这个国家总是以侵略者的强硬姿态，张狂地出现在各种地方，因此此刻第一次以败者的模样出现，竟给人以势微的感觉了。

 

“再一次来到这里——心情如何？”

 

艾里克斯望着远处还在给会场做最后的维护的士兵，头也不回地问道。那些士兵都看到了两人的到来，纷纷露出了复杂的表情，面对自己时的钦佩，期待和尊敬，在看到他身后那道金色的身影时马上变成了愤怒和仇恨。有一些几乎控制不了激动的情绪，想要冲向那人，又被身边的伙伴阻拦下来。

 

他相信身后的男人注意到了这些小小的骚乱，也听到了那些阿拉米格人或高或低的咒骂——有些话实在难听，即使是作为旁观者的自己也觉得刺耳，但芝诺斯反而不太在意似的，既没有回答他的提问，也没有表现出什么不满，只瞥了一眼，便不再去看那些怨恨的面孔，仿佛那些人的情绪让他倍感无聊似的。

 

不过是一句不痛不痒的嘲讽，艾里克斯也不强求对方的回应，带着他径直走向了左侧原本当作战地医院的室内。十几分钟的时间，艾欧泽亚的同伴熟悉的身影就陆陆续续进入了视野——从支撑房顶的石柱之间刚好能看到会场的情景。

 

艾里克斯转过身，还未开口，芝诺斯已经抬起了手腕，顺从地让他把熟悉的镣铐重新扣到那里，反倒是英雄被男人预知一样举动弄得愣了一秒，一时有些语塞，直到身后传来了格里达尼亚小队长的声音才回神，回头看向对这里发生了什么感到好奇的精灵。

 

“呃……英雄阁下，丽瑟阁下让我来——”

 

“帝国代表到了？”

 

“是。”

 

他对精灵略一点头，看着对方向自己敬了个礼，转身走远，才再次看向芝诺斯，扬了扬下巴。“来吧，”他顿了一下，“接你的人来了。”

 

“基于我们双方均认同的事实，加雷马帝国在过去的二十年间对数个独立的国家发动了非正义侵略，其中阿拉米格和多玛经过共同的反抗，在事实上全面收回了领土，现向帝国方面正式提出交涉，在承认阿拉米格和多玛独立地位的前提下，以和平为目的进行和谈……”

 

丽瑟的声音不断从右侧传来，作为阿拉米格的指挥官，这个娇小玲珑的女孩子已经成长为能独当一面的领导者了。她严肃地诵读着关乎自己国家和人民利益的字句，不卑不亢地诉说着，随后又请代表多玛的飞燕也同样陈述了立场和态度，紧接着是艾欧泽亚的同盟军。

 

艾里克斯感到一阵自豪和骄傲油然而生。他总是把这个小姑娘当成自己的妹妹一样看待，如今看到她如此迅速的成长，即使没有相伴的帕帕里莫，也能如此坚强地挑起一个国家的未来，他不禁露出了一点欣慰的笑容。

 

“我们提出以下要求，一，阿拉米格和多玛作为和加雷马帝国平等的国家，不接受任何军事和政治上的干涉和侵犯，加雷马帝国占领的区域，现应全部交由阿拉米格及多玛自行管理；二，加雷马帝国在阿拉米格和多玛境内的设施，建筑，我方应拥有处置权，加雷马帝国在我方境内剩余的军队，应在期限内尽快撤离；三，加雷马帝国在我方境内占领期间，征用我国军人和民众，应听从个人意愿，不归入帝国军队；四，帝国在占领多玛期间，对多玛大范围区域造成了严重破坏，应就重建予以赔偿和支持。”

 

一口气念完这一大段，丽瑟从提前准备好的文件中抬头，看向坐在对面不远处的帝国代表，示意自己告一段落，等待着他们的发言。

 

黑甲黑盔的几名军官全部沉默地坐在位子上，他们甚至没有互相交头接耳讨论听到的这些条件的可行性，而是彼此对视了几秒，几乎不可见地互相点了点头。几秒钟后，坐在最中间的军官——他的盔甲制式和左右的几个人明显不同，坐直身体，做出了回应。

 

“我是加雷马帝国皇帝直属幕僚长，罗尔夫·托尔·伊吉斯。”被掩住的声音从头盔下传来，有些模糊，意思却非常明确，“非常抱歉，艾欧泽亚的女将领，请相信我们是带着诚意而来，希望与艾欧泽亚签订和平协议，但是我和在座的我的同僚，作为帝国代表，并没有被授予同意或拒绝协议条款的权利。”

 

他意有所指地停顿了一下，“皇帝陛下明确交代，和谈提出的所有条件，包括加雷马帝国方面的立场，全部交给当前被贵方俘虏的皇太子殿下全权负责。”

 

说完，那人站了起来，向着艾里克斯所站的位置行了个帝国军礼，把座位让了出来，站到了旁边。这个举动包含的含义太过明显，对方显然不是在对着光之战士表达尊敬，而是对他旁边那道金色的身影。

 

这太过讽刺，连对和谈的结果并不太关心的艾里克斯都不由得皱起了眉头。正如芝诺斯所料，艾欧泽亚对作为俘虏的他过于怀柔，如今老皇帝这一招，让他们连掌握人质的优势都瞬间失去了。在场的其他人也很快明白了那些话的意思，全都露出了或震惊或愤怒的表情，好几个阿拉米格人甚至站了起来，高声叫骂着，挥舞着拳头。

 

尽管说过救下对方是自己私人的决定，但红莲决战的胜利并不属于光之战士一个人。到了此刻，艾里克斯也无法用芝诺斯活着只是由于他的私心来说服群情激愤的阿拉米格人。丽瑟已经站了起来，温和而不容拒绝地要求那些士兵冷静下来，以便让和谈继续进行。

 

在这骚乱的空档里，艾里克斯侧过脸看着金发的皇子。他意外地发现男人似乎充耳不闻那些糟糕的辱骂，也没有因为自己不再是阶下囚而喜悦，而是紧紧地抿着唇，皱起眉头，脸上竟闪过了一丝杀意。然而待他再仔细看过去的时候，那点戾气又完全消失了，芝诺斯抬起头，意味不明地笑了一声，也没等艾里克斯帮他解开手腕上的束缚，就径直走向了还在努力恢复会场秩序的金发少女面前。

 

“和约，拿出来。”

 

丽瑟张了张嘴，抬起一只手示意正在大叫着“嘿你要做什么”的近卫无需担心，从桌子的抽屉中拿出了一个硬皮夹子，打开放在桌上。芝诺斯的视线在她脸上游移了两秒，又瞥了一眼沉默地看着这边的光之战士，拿起少女刚刚在使用的羽毛笔，刷拉几下，在纸面上签了自己的名字。

 

“还有什么要求，包括你，”金发碧眼的男人对着神色同样复杂的飞燕抬了下下巴，“多玛的继承人，你们的条件，帝国——全部同意。”

 

“芝诺斯殿下这——”

 

身后黑衣的指挥官似乎对这个发展措手不及，从谈判桌后面发出了阻拦的声音，然而芝诺斯只回头看了他一眼，他就闭上了嘴，非常用力地做了个标准的帝国军礼。

 

“是、是！您的决定会被严格执行！”

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

芝诺斯站在飞船的舷窗旁边，看着下方越来越远的阿拉米格大陆。他的腕上还残留着黑发敖龙打开镣铐时拂过的温度，紧插在腰侧刀鞘里的妖刀也还留存着以太熟悉的余热。

 

光之战士没有和他告别，只是意味深长地看了他一眼，就转身向那群同伴走去。那人总是如此忙碌，周旋在那些在他看来无聊透顶的人之间，展露着刺眼的温和笑容——

 

芝诺斯轻触了一下自己的眼皮。人造超越之力，就像潘多拉的魔盒，一旦开启，就再无合上的可能。被迫时刻接收着周围人的记忆，即使他不想要，也还是源源不断地展现在眼前，如果没有这该死的能力，他或许还能说服自己，冷笑和嘲讽只是光之战士表达感情的特殊方式之一，只是——

 

“芝诺斯殿下。”

 

拢在头盔里的声音从身后传来，金发的皇子瞬间恢复了冷淡的表情。眼下他还有更棘手的问题要处理，和光之战士相比，帝国的皇帝——他的父亲，还有派来的人，在另一种层面上要难搞许多。

 

“什么事。”

 

“请原谅我的无礼——陛下想要在您抵达皇宫的第一时间见您，并听取您对人造超越之力的意见，您是否——”

 

“知道了。”

 

帝国的皇宫，说是皇宫，其实远没有听起来那样奢靡。它更像是一座堡垒，通体用钢结构组建而成，外墙盈着作为供给能源而燃烧的青磷水，完全不及阿拉米格皇宫的恢宏优美，在伊尔萨巴德灰暗寒冷的天空下显得愈发坚硬无情。

 

几下微弱的震动之后，飞船停靠在了空旷的前广场。舱门蜂鸣着滑开，北国刺骨的风雪瞬间被寒风卷了一些从洞开的门口扑进温暖的飞船内部。现在他有那么一点想念自己丢弃的面具了，从前广场到皇宫大门有很长一段距离，而飞船只允许停在这里。

 

作为皇太子，绝大多数时候芝诺斯可以为所欲为，随意杀戮那些军官，士兵或平民，支持不符合帝国价值观的人或研究，牺牲帝国的利益来换取乐趣——但有些事情不行。尤其在面对皇帝的时候，即使是他，也要格外谨慎。

 

芝诺斯站在黑漆漆的大门前，沉默地等待守卫进去通报。他的头发还沾着从外面的风雪乍入室内的水珠，却连擦一下也不愿意，只是一身寒意地立在那里。待对方出来，行了个礼，传达了入内的许可后，才咔地一声把腰侧的刀鞘卸下来，放在门前，秘不可闻地吸了口气，向屋内走去。

 

这间屋子非常宽敞明亮，作为皇帝的书房，帝国全部有文字记载的秘密都在这里被保存。芝诺斯眯起眼睛看向透着雪光的窗子，钢铁组成的书桌后面，同样材质的宽大座椅正背朝着自己，桌上整齐地摆着一摞文件，还有几本书。座椅后面不时传来翻页的声音，坐在那里的人并没有因为自己走进来的响动而停下手中的工作——父亲从不会被他打扰，从小到大向来如此。

 

“……陛下。”

 

芝诺斯垂下眼帘，单膝跪地，等待着王座后面的人开口。许多年来，他从未从这个人身上得到亲情的感觉，比起父亲，对方更像是——神，高高在上，颐指气使，自己来到这里，只有收到新的命令，或是有新的实验。他盯着地上镶嵌在钢板之间的一颗钉子，余光里那张椅子转向自己，威严的气息缓慢地踱了过来。

 

“回来了？”

 

“……是。”

 

“搞出了不少乱子啊。”

 

“……”

 

“抬头。”

 

这个命令让芝诺斯不太舒服，他犹豫了一下，还是扬起了头。瓦里斯顿了几秒，手中的文件突然轻拍了一下他左边的脸颊。芝诺斯下意识地侧了侧头，然后很快意识到皇帝在看什么——他脖子上的伤口。

 

瓦里斯蛇一样金色的眸子盯着那里，他愈发感到不舒服起来。比起蛇这种隐秘的危险，芝诺斯更喜欢势均力敌，光明正大的搏斗，这让他不由得想起了蛮神杀手的那双红眼睛。

 

好在那些纸页很快离开了他的脸侧，父亲显然并不关心他的伤势，而似乎只是饶有兴味地打量着那些绑带。过了一会，瓦里斯转过身，踱到远处泛着蓝光的战略分析台前，看着上面的数据和地形。

 

“盖乌斯剩余的兵力，会并入你的十二军团。”

 

瓦里斯突然再次开口，他的手指轻点着分析台上的一座山脉。“北方其他各省的反抗力量已经开始蠢蠢欲动了。阿拉米格还有一部分未撤退的军队，以及设备，你亲自去回收，然后去协助前线驻防。”他说着揣起了手臂，“你和人造超越之力相处的不错，这次别再让我失望。”

 

“……是。”

 

芝诺斯沉默了几秒，悄无声息地隐去了脸上的厌烦，简短地应了一声，向室外退去。

 

他走得很急，一脸阴鸷，因此也自动忽略了门边比他矮上许多的白色身影。那人若有所思地看着他的背影，抿起一抹玩味的笑容，随即向守卫点了点头，闪进了书房的大门。

 

“皇太子殿下，心情很差呢，陛下总是这么严厉。”

 

艾里迪布斯悄无声息地靠近了书房的内间，直到距离背朝门口的皇帝两三米处才停下来。他站得笔直，并没有屈膝表达恭敬的意思，反而近乎放肆地走到蓝盈盈的桌前，伸出手指调整了地图上一个军团的位置。

 

“呵，是吗。”皇帝好像已经习惯了这种放肆，只瞥了一眼被移动的方形标志——刚刚在阿拉米格溃败的十二军团，被白衣人从仰着头的狮鹫上移动到了帝国本土的范围里。

 

“他是我们重要的试验品。”

 

“怎么，”瓦里斯漫不经心地打断了艾里迪布斯，把地图上残缺的另一个方形拖动到了方才被移动的那一个上，“不要告诉我你不知道——你刚刚已经遇到了。”

 

“自然。”

 

“你怎么看？”

 

“超越之力，只有在被神祝福的身体里才能自然地流转，如果不能找到新的母体，”白衣人顿了一下，“待这份窃取到的神的力量完全枯竭，恐怕连自己的灵魂也会成为祭品。”

 

“不错。”

 

瓦里斯不再研究桌上的军情，慢慢地踱到在雪光里白得发亮的窗前，坐下转向了钢制的书桌。“帝国人很难诞生超越之力的母体，想要维系这份力量，只有——”

 

“神的使徒。”

 

“哈……神的使徒。”

 

皇帝似乎对这个称号相当不屑，哼笑了一声，半晌，又敛了面上的笑意，轻轻摩挲了一下立在桌面上的相框。那相框盈着钢铁冷硬的光泽，看起来经常被擦拭，皇帝的目光落在上面，又似乎穿过了那里，在看着别处似的。

 

“听着，艾里迪布斯——”

 

他抿起唇，冷漠克制的表情出现了一点裂痕。窗外的雪下得更大了，扑啦啦地打在玻璃上，夹杂着狂号的寒风，近乎淹没了帝王的声音。

 

“无论你在帝国的目的到底是什么，但我接下来说的话，你可以视作一个交换条件。”

 

*

 

即使中途的插曲让大家都有些措手不及，然而待那个从前十分难搞的帝国皇太子真的毫无异议地签署了那些对阿拉米格和多玛人来说意味着光明的和约，他们除了欢喜地拥抱哭泣以外竟也说不出其他的话了。

 

艾里克斯看着远处不知道聊起什么又笑成一团的丽瑟和双胞胎，翘着腿百无聊赖地轻叩着桌面。

 

黄金港的酒馆在入夜时分格外热闹，身着东方服饰的侍者忙碌地在桌子之间走来走去，不时端上香气扑鼻的食物和酒水。今天是庆功的日子，拂晓的伙伴，多玛和阿拉米格的盟友，全部聚集在这里，庆祝着这来之不易的和平和自由。

 

丽瑟作为庆功大会发起人，拒绝了包下酒馆的提议，“和本地人一起，认识些新的朋友，不是很好嘛”——她这样说着，又和雅修特拉聊天去了，因此本来应该作为主角的光之战士只得接受了被挤到角落无聊地四处乱看的命运。

 

“拯救世界的大英雄，却被冷落在这里——”

 

略带嘲讽的声线从头顶传来，艾里克斯下意识地抬头，却一下子被迎面吐了口烟。他措手不及咳了两下，不悦地挥手扇开眼前的烟雾，果然对上了一双狭长妖艳的黑眼睛。

 

“有何贵干？”

 

即使知道被豪雪从坍塌的多玛城堡中救了出来，之后便一直跟在豪雪身边，再加上多玛已经解放，如今的夜露已经不能算是敌人了，可过去那些不好的回忆还是让光之战士面露冷色，更何况这女人几秒前还挑衅地喷了他一脸烟，此刻让他笑脸相迎，实在有些困难。

 

“看来不欢迎我。”

 

打了个这么“友好”的招呼，还说什么欢迎。艾里克斯不想和她争论，径自给自己倒了酒，一言不发地嘬饮着，等待她陈述自己的目的。女人倚在他的桌边，瞥了他两眼便转开视线，去看酒馆天花板上的红灯笼。她吞云吐雾了一会，见艾里克斯没有再和她闲聊的意思，才缓慢地开口。她的声音不太高，几乎埋没在周围喧闹欢腾的人声里，艾里克斯不得不用了龙角额外的听觉才得以辨识出那些字眼。

 

“你——和芝诺斯殿——芝诺斯，是什么关系？”

 

艾里克斯不由得皱紧了眉。倒不是女人脱口而出的敬称——他相信那纯粹是多年来的习惯，而是对方话里所带的意思。他和那个金发的皇子自从和谈之后就再没见过面，甚至连通信也没有，仅有过的亲密也是在他的私宅，而这个女人却在这里如知情人般提起——

 

他犹疑地打量着她的侧影，而对方却只如说了一句“今天心情如何”般的寒暄似的，又盯着二楼的能剧演出津津有味地看起来了。

 

“是谁和你说——”

 

“装傻就到这里吧，大英雄。”夜露又吐了口烟，“你的兄弟们或许看不出，那些小姑娘也未必能懂，但你当我是什么人。”

 

“听吗？故事。”她顿了顿，“哈，我倒忘了，你会愿意听的，毕竟你用那么热烈的目光看着他呢。”

 

女人停了下来，缓缓地吐着烟圈，似乎陷入了一段遥远的回忆，美丽的侧脸在升腾的白雾里竟有些恍惚。她不说话，艾里克斯也不催，直到他手中的酒杯见了底，女人才像回过神来似的继续诉说起来。

 

“我第一次见到芝诺斯，他才刚刚成年。那时我是多玛之主的陪侍——就是你想的那一种。”

 

“帝国军已经包围城堡好几日，而我的主人，却丝毫没有投降的意思——像我们这样的，奴隶，每天听着外面帝国军官一日三次要求投降的通告，连活下去的选项都没有。”

 

“有些人想要活命，试图打开城门投降，全部被抓了回来，要‘和多玛共存亡’，有的人甚至想要伪装成死人逃出城去，但紧闭的多玛城堡，连一只老鼠都逃不出去，何况是活人。”

 

夜露的脸上又盈起了一丝恨意，在通明的灯火下显得有些狰狞，“什么国仇家恨，什么自由，什么尊严——人死了，就会化成泥土，无论有什么冠冕堂皇的理由——”

 

艾里克斯晃了晃酒坛，又给自己倒了一杯。他含着有些微辣的酒液，记忆里那个男人也说过同样的话，在多玛的雨中，彼时他不懂，现在再由这个女人说出来，让他觉得嘴里的酒都有些没滋味起来。夜露感觉到他的动作，呼了口气，隐去了语气中的忿恨，继续讲述着。

 

“突然有一日，军官不再派人前来了，取而代之的是钢铁破门的巨响。城堡里乱成一团，那些平日作威作福的男人，全都抱头鼠窜。他们说是‘煞星来了’——在多玛，那是魔鬼的意思。”她突然古怪地笑了一声，“我可不知道，魔鬼原来是那么个年轻人。”

 

“可他真强啊。我的主人，是多玛最强的剑客，连豪雪都无法撑过三招的人，就那样，一刀，像破布一样躺在血泊里。”

 

“他还那么年轻，”夜露突然伸出手在手臂上方比划了一下，艾里克斯猜想她是在说头发的长度，“那些黑衣人叫他‘芝诺斯殿下’，毕恭毕敬地行礼，可他全都视而不见，反而向我看过来，脸上还沾着掌控我生命的那个人的血。”

 

“我以为一切都结束了，我要死了，像曾经的主人一样，在那恐怖的力量面前，蝼蚁一样死去。但他只是笑了一下，走过来——割了我的一束头发。”

 

她沉默了下去，似乎还停留在那回忆之中，过了好一会，才吐出最后一口烟，“后来的事情，你已经知道了，我成为了多玛的代理总督，直到你们到来——”

 

夜露终于再次把视线转向了他，又抬起手上的烟袋。很快她发现烟草已经烧尽了，于是随意地在艾里克斯面前的桌面上磕了磕。她的目光从敖龙的脸上扫过，读到他脸上的欲言又止之后，露出了一个玩味的笑容。

 

“怎么，觉得像是个爱情故事？”紧接着在艾里克斯有些恼怒地想要反驳之前，女人又打断了他，“别摆那个表情，你想问我们有没有上过床，有没有过比上床更甚的关系，说实话，你可不算是能很好的藏住心思的人。”

 

光之战士很少被这样连环炮似的拆穿，脸上红红白白地变了几次，似乎想发怒，又确确实实地被女人的话勾住了好奇心似的。他盯着夜露磕在桌上的烟灰看了几秒，抬起头，血红的眸子闪过一线威胁似的光芒。

 

“那么，有吗？”

 

“有吗——”

 

黑发黑瞳的女人给自己的烟袋加上新的烟丝，咔地一声点着了，似乎很愉悦似的吐了个近乎完美的烟圈，随后想到什么似的摸了摸腰带内侧，翻出一个纸包，随手扔在艾里克斯眼前的桌面上，紧接着云一样飘走了，隐在了喧闹的人群里。

 

“为什么不自己去问问呢。”

 

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

自己去问——问什么？

 

艾里克斯盯着桌上的纸包，那些喝下去的烈酒现在升腾着挤在脑袋里，让他有些短路起来。

 

问对方是否和夜露，或者芙朵拉，或者其他乱七八糟的人有过“比上床更甚”的关系吗？还是问自己是否是其中之一呢？

 

他们曾经是敌人，然而如今——自己曾下定决心要让对方臣服在自己身下，要狠狠地报复一下这个输给自己后竟想逃跑的皇太子，然而当对方真的顺从地屈服了，他又莫名其妙的觉得有些生气。

 

尤其是现在，被和那人有过不少风言风语的女人找上门来，炫耀似的讲了一段风流韵事般的回忆，还戳穿了他称不上成熟的醋意，艾里克斯觉得内心的那股邪火又呼啦啦地燃烧起来了。他有点气恼地把最后一点酒液倒进杯里，动作过大甚至泼出了一半还多在桌面上，他却不管不顾，仰头把那些辛辣的液体倒进嗓子里。

 

“比我还了解你的人？”

 

黑发的敖龙嘀咕了一声，攥住了桌上的纸包。发黄的牛皮纸被撒出来的酒洇湿了一点，散发出微弱的酸味，旁人闻着不明显，光之战士却若有所思地摩挲着变深的那一小块，血红的眼睛眯了起来，片刻，忽然想到什么似的，不露声色地勾起嘴角，一翻手腕便把掌下的纸包塞进了衣服里面的口袋，向远处正在和梅纳格说笑的丽瑟走去。

 

“打扰到你们闺蜜分享小秘密了？”

 

光之战士刚走到两人附近，年轻的女将领和弓手就发现了他，转过身欢快地招了招手，他不禁揶揄地开口，成功引来丽瑟笑着在他肩上轻砸了一拳。

 

“我们可没什么秘密，倒是你这个大功臣，不去和他们喝酒，跑来做什么？”

 

“他们——”

 

艾里克斯瞟了一眼正闹成一团拼酒的几个男人，阿尔菲诺不能喝酒，正在一脸为难地劝着飞燕和豪雪，不禁好笑地摇了摇头。

 

“我可不去凑热闹，总要有人清醒着背他们回去吧？”

 

“说正经的，”他正了色，“明天就是帝国派人来撤军和回收设备的日子了，留守阿拉米格的人不太多，如果——”

 

“我正要和你说这个，”丽瑟也严肃地点了点头，“梅纳格的信鸽刚刚回来了，留守的人发来的，说芝诺斯会亲自来负责撤军。你知道的，我们留守的力量甚至不能抵抗他一个人，如果帝国想趁机发难……”

 

“知道了，我会先回去。”

 

艾里克斯拍了拍少女的肩，做出了光之战士风格的承诺。这本来就是自己的目的，甚至可以说是正中下怀，芝诺斯主动送上门来，倒省了自己在帝国军里探查他行踪的麻烦。

 

丽瑟不知道他的这些小心思，露出了一个愧疚的表情，为难地笑了笑，“辛苦你了，本来应该好好休息的。”

 

“没关系，这是我想做的事。”

 

——这倒是实话。

 

艾里克斯坐在阿拉米格皇宫门外错落的阶梯上，看着滞留的帝国士兵一小队一小队零零散散地从自己面前经过，或抬着设备，或抱着文件，向长长的楼梯尽头停靠着的几艘庞大的飞船走去。

 

让他愿意顶着宿醉后轻微的头痛坐在这里的理由正背对着他远远地站在皇宫门口，一言不发地监督着撤军的进行。那人站得笔直，时不时对士兵报告上来的请求和问题颔首表示许可，或是用把士兵吓得落荒而逃的沉默来表达其他的意思。

 

英雄不知道芝诺斯是否也想要见到自己，对方没有选择留在飞船里，而是站在了自己看得到的地方，金发在阳光下格外璀璨夺目，惹得他一直忍不住向那边望去。

 

芝诺斯似乎瘦了一些——和上次分别的时候相比，侧面看上去下颚线条更加明显；脖子上的伤尚未痊愈，只是绷带减少了很多，细细的在盔甲里缠了一圈。

 

他看起来有点烦躁，正一边听汇报一边按着自己鼻梁中间，此刻正在报告的士兵穿着帝国制式的黑色盔甲，身后还绑着跪了几个人。

 

那几个垂着头的囚犯穿着橘黄色阿拉米格风格的薄衫，面部被银色的尖喙面具挡住，似乎在哪里见到过——

 

艾里克斯略思索了一下，很快就想起那些是芙朵拉从前带领的手下，不由得心里一跳，不自觉地使用了敖龙卓越的听觉去听那些人在说什么。

 

如今芙朵拉在丽瑟的开解下放弃了回到帝国军的打算，选择了帮助丽瑟重建自己的家乡来赎罪，她手下的士兵却有相当一部分在战乱中失散。这些人平日对阿拉米格人作恶多端，即使丽瑟表示愿意接受投奔同盟军的那些，但要说花费人力物力去寻找这些曾经的敌人，未免太过舍本逐末——

 

只是没想到还有一些滞留在了未撤离的帝国军中，看起来又像是不愿再为帝国效力而成为了阶下囚。这有些不妙，押解他们的黑衣人似乎是在请示是否处决这些囚犯，如果芙朵拉的手下想投奔自己原本的首领，那便算是同盟军的成员，自己有义务为他们提供保护。

 

艾里克斯一下站起来，向那些人靠近。他们的对话随着距离拉近而越发清晰起来。

 

“……都放了。”

 

艾里克斯本来加快的脚步一下子停了下来。他听到芝诺斯的声线带着一丝不易察觉的不耐，压抑地吐了口气，几乎能想象到对方正低下长长的睫毛，视线滑过那些囚犯，再重新直视着正在喋喋不休的下属的样子。

 

“……您确定吗——我是说，您的要求当然会被满足，只是那个贱人已经投靠了艾欧泽亚，难保这些人不会再和敌人苟合……”

 

听到这里的英雄暗叫一声不好，瞬间向前冲刺了几段，跃上两条之字形楼梯，几秒间到了附近。他的刀已经拔了出来，然而拉近距离已经让他错过了阻拦的最佳时机。

 

只见芝诺斯手上的红光一闪，那人的声音就顿住了——他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，向后退了一步，紧接着伴随着一大股血液从他的胸口狂涌而出，失去生命的躯体一下子摔在了地面上，发出一声沉重的撞击。

 

翻上最后一级楼梯的光之战士一眼望见的就是这幅意料之中的血腥场景。死去的帝国士兵还大睁着双眼，在露出眼部和下半张脸的面具后面显得有些可怖，似乎不明白自己表达忠诚的发言为什么会换来这个结果。芝诺斯手中的妖刀还染着血，顺着红黑的刀身流下来，滴在白砖上，又和尸体身下的血泊融在一起。蓝眼睛刚从杀戮的刺激中恢复，轻微地抖动了一下才向已经走到身前的艾里克斯转过来。

 

“你是不是忘了，这里现在是阿拉米格的地盘。”英雄拧紧了眉，似乎对自己没有阻拦成功感到不满，揣起手臂，“在我面前大开杀戒？”

 

“呵，处置自己的部下，也要光之战士的同意？”

 

芝诺斯冷冰冰地开口，他很少这样直截了当地回呛，可见已经到了发作边缘。艾里克斯啧了一声，盯着男人冷得发白的眸子。先是夜露，现在又轮到芙朵拉了。然而自己可不是那些吓得连个不字都不敢说的手下。

 

“脏死了，给我清干净。”

 

他们对视了几秒，芝诺斯才缓慢地挑起嘴角，扬了扬下巴。身后噤若寒蝉的士兵马上手忙脚乱地拖走了同伴的尸体，又撕下衣襟下摆擦净了地上残留的暗红。

 

整个过程十分安静快速，那些随从以最快的速度执行完命令，又给囚犯松了绑——生怕这些囚犯再给他们惹来杀身之祸似的，才逃也般地消失在了楼梯下方；原本垂头丧气的犯人重新获得了自由，也全都作鸟兽散，一时间有些拥挤皇宫门口竟突然只剩下了剑拔弩张的两个人。

 

“曾经赏识的人的名节，就有那么重要？”

 

“你以为我是为了那种无关紧要的事？”

 

“有何不可？你给了她力量，想必是相当欣赏的将领。”

 

“欣赏？”

 

芝诺斯蹙起眉，目光审视一样在英雄身上转了两圈，末了，却没有说完，也没有再继续挑衅的意思，甩了一下刀上的血，夹在左臂袖子上擦了擦，就插回了刀鞘中。

 

“想说什么？”

 

他沉默了一会，突兀地开口，仿佛在问“想不想走走”一样随意。看到英雄张了张嘴，欲言又止的样子，他啧了一声，加重语气地重复了一次。

 

“你把我的手下支走，想说什么？”

 

男人的脸在正午的阳光下依然残留着寒意，金灿灿的头发折射在他的视网膜上，他突然又想喝酒了，虽然金光连着宿醉一起刺得他脑袋一阵阵胀痛。

 

“我在这里的临时住处，”艾里克斯指了指阿拉米格人居住区的方向，“我从黄金港带了不错的酒，晚上八点，城门见。”

 

 

缺乏植被的土壤让地面无法保留太多的温度，因此阿拉米格晴朗的夜晚总是比想象中更冷，明明白天还是烈日高照，此刻却连呼吸都带了些白气。

 

芝诺斯比自己想象的来得更早，本以为这人会不紧不慢地姗姗来迟，却没想到对方丝毫没有摆架子的意思，艾里克斯才在城门站了几分钟，就看到一抹金色从远处飘来。

 

男人出乎意料的把头发扎了起来，在脑后绑成一个俏皮的马尾，总是梳得一丝不苟的额发软软地垂着，挡住了帝国人标志性的天眼。他甚至没穿那身显眼的盔甲，取而代之的是低调的白衫和马靴。

 

艾里克斯愣了一下，如果不是那张精致的脸和熟悉的眼睛，他几乎要认不出芝诺斯了。很快，他意识到对方只是不想在这里被发现——阿拉米格人聚集的地方。这一招意外的有效，即使男人的金发和突出的相貌还是引起了旁人的侧目，却没有人怀疑他就是那个阿拉米格人闻之变色恨之入骨的帝国皇太子。

 

“你也有怕被找麻烦的时候。”

 

待芝诺斯走近，英雄忍不住出声调侃。倒不是他不喜欢芝诺斯这幅样子——说实话，只是看着男人从远处走过来的这么一小会，他就几乎硬了。不像盔甲那样充满压迫感，软软的布料贴合在芝诺斯身上，随着身体的动作隐隐勾勒出结实的线条，人畜无害的白色又给对方添了些怪异而性感的落差。艾里克斯吸了口气，暗自庆幸东方刀客惯穿的和服下摆足够宽松，自己还不至于在这人面前出丑。

 

“我被认出来，是你麻烦更大。”

 

芝诺斯毫不留情地指出这一点，成功让光之战士悻悻地闭了嘴，转身向城内走去。跟在身后的男人为他的反应轻笑了一声，也不再开口，两人保持着默契的安静拐进了蜿蜒曲折的巷子。

 

他刻意选了偏僻的小径，以免遇到热情的阿拉米格人，芝诺斯对此似乎没什么反应，可见即使住在近在咫尺的皇宫那么久，男人一次都没有到这片平民聚居区来过。沿着巷子的走向，七拐八拐，不多时他们便来到了一座普通的二层小楼跟前。

 

“我以为艾欧泽亚会给他们的英雄一点特殊待遇。”芝诺斯打量了一下和周围无异的建筑。和宏伟的皇宫相比，这栋房子确实简陋不堪，外墙上长年累月被风沙侵蚀的痕迹很明显，甚至还留有一些孩子的涂鸦。

 

“我又不是你，没那么多要求。”艾里克斯不甚在意地回应，径自进了屋，“来吧。”

 

如果要列举两个男人喝酒时能做的事，猜拳和吹牛大概算是合理选项，但说到需要动脑的活动，可就不算是好主意了。

 

光之战士盯着桌面上印着怪物头像的卡片，揉了揉突突跳着的太阳穴，再次试图集中起精神来。他的手里只有一张牌了，如果放在中间，可以靠相加的总和翻掉对方左下角的两张卡，然而对方最后一张卡却有翻掉自己右上角和中间两张的可能；如果放在右边，则很有可能会被抓住上下两张相同数字的空隙被连翻四张——

 

他看了芝诺斯一眼，对方似乎觉得这个活动很有意思，正弯着唇饶有兴致地观察桌面上的卡片，完全不觉得酒后动脑有什么痛苦似的。

 

艾里克斯叹了口气，他现在有些后悔教芝诺斯玩这个在艾欧泽亚颇为流行的卡片游戏了。本想借着对方初学的弱势碾压几局，再欣赏一下男人难得一见的不甘表情，却没想到芝诺斯迅速掌握了游戏的关窍，游刃有余地扳回了败势；反倒是自己，看着男人白皙的脸颊在酒精的作用下染上花朵一样的粉红色，心脏打鼓一样乱跳，本来就在勉强集中的注意力又随着血流全部凝聚到下半身去了。

 

艾里克斯犹豫了两秒，然后放弃地把手中的牌放在了右边的格子，下一秒就看到芝诺斯的笑容扩大了——果然，他把手中的牌往最中间的格子一放，四面相等的卡片，周围的四张全部被翻了过去。

 

“我赢了。”

 

芝诺斯向后靠在椅背上，放松地舒了口气。艾里克斯叹了一声，甩了甩发胀的脑袋，摊了下手。

 

“我得承认，你比我想象的要更擅长这个。”

 

“你在小看帝国人的智商。”

 

“不，你比我以前遇到的帝国人还要让我惊讶。”

 

艾里克斯回忆了一下从前和他一起打牌的那些帝国人，甚至包括西德——不是说西德不聪明，只是他远没有面前这个人这样——

 

“好了，娱乐活动就到这里，说吧——找我来的目的。”

 

——尖锐。

 

芝诺斯的声音落地的瞬间，艾里克斯终于在心里为他选了一个形容词。和宽厚的西德比起来，这人的聪明总是显得毫不留情，就像他腰间的刀一样，闪烁着让人想要折断的光。

 

然而那就是一直以来吸引着自己的东西，那么明亮，又那么相似。

 

艾里克斯没有马上回答他的问题，视线在男人的脸上游移了几秒，似乎在判断着什么——终于，他如梦初醒般坐直了身体，动手把桌上的纸牌一张张收好，又重新拿起酒瓶，倒向芝诺斯面前的杯子。

 

该如何对待危险而诱人的光芒？

 

艾里克斯耐心地等待液体注满玻璃器皿，接着从怀里翻出一个纸包，推到杯子旁边。

 

曾经他拒绝过，也追逐过，也曾想让其就此泯灭。

 

而现在，他想将其占为己有。

 

芝诺斯的视线随着英雄的动作落在那层牛皮纸上，愣了一下，脸上的笑容突然消失了，下一秒视线锐利地向艾里克斯投了过来，显然明白了里面的东西是什么。他盯紧了英雄血红的眸子，似乎想从那里看出否定的答案，在得到英雄沉默的回应之后终于换成了一种混杂着了然和讥讽的微妙表情。

 

“哈……夜露倒真肯给你好东西。”

 

说完，他沉默了好一会，目光在桌上的两件东西和艾里克斯的脸之间徘徊着。忽然，他古怪地笑了一声，抓起叠得方方正正的纸包拆开，把裹在里面的粉末全部倒进了杯子里。

 

“……这就是你想要的……”

 

芝诺斯盯着瞬间融化了粉末的酒液，摩挲了两下光滑的杯壁。半晌，他终于自嘲似的笑了，最后看了英雄一眼，不再犹豫，举起杯子一口气把那些辛辣的液体全部灌进喉咙里。

 

他喝得太急，放下杯时甚至呛出了一些咳嗽，但他吸了口气，便把它们压了下去，闭上眼睛，安静地低着头坐在那里。

 

混着酒精的药物见效很快，芝诺斯只沉默地呆坐了几分钟，就控制不住地打起了寒颤。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，向坐在对面的艾里克斯挪了两步，还未碰到就软了下去，跪在了敖龙身前。

 

艾里克斯垂眼打量着靠在膝上的芝诺斯，药物和酒精让男人暴露在外面的皮肤全部染上了诱人的红潮，不自觉地在自己腿上磨蹭着。

 

他伸手托了一下枕在膝上的下巴，对方就顺从地抬起脸看着他——说是看着，那双涣散的眼睛恐怕已经不剩什么清醒了，只是用手指轻轻拂过染着粉红的脸侧，男人便反常地蹭过来，露出近乎乞求的眼神。

 

艾里克斯满意地放开了他的下巴，揽住瘫软的身体，一把提起来放在自己腿上。芝诺斯接触到敖龙的体温，像碰到救命稻草一般，整个人贴了上来，急切地扯着武士红色和服的前襟。

 

“别急。”

 

艾里克斯警告地拍了一下在自己腿上扭来扭去的臀，揪住对方塞在裤子里的衬衫边缘一点点拉出来，一只手探进薄薄的布料里，轻抚着发热的背和腰侧。另一只手趁机扯开男人的腰带，手指顺着凹陷的背部曲线滑进裤子边缘，擦过热得发烫的臀缝。

 

“呜……”

 

芝诺斯似乎连这种程度的触碰都承受不了，敖龙的手指才堪堪碰到臀间紧闭的小口，就控制不住呜咽起来，咬紧嘴唇攀住了战士的肩膀。

 

艾里克斯摸了两下，又觉得他的裤子碍手碍脚，干脆趁着他紧张地揽住自己的空档完全剥掉了包住那两条结实修长的腿的布料。做完这些，艾里克斯又从锁骨开始一颗颗解开他身上仅剩的衬衫扣子，直到芝诺斯以近乎全裸的姿态坐在自己身上，才从身后架子上摸索到准备好的润滑剂，挤了一些在指尖上，探上紧闭的穴口。

 

冰凉的膏体进入体内，很快被滚烫的肠壁融化，随着手指的抽送带起粘腻的水声。和第一次时刻意的粗暴相比，战士这一次耐心了很多，缓慢地在内壁旋转着手指，像是在寻找什么似的轻按着收缩的软肉。他摸索了两圈，指腹突然擦过一处隐蔽的凸起，引得伏在颈间的芝诺斯尖锐地抽了口气，整个人缩成一团。

 

艾里克斯一把掐住他弓起的腰，侵入的手指不容拒绝地再次按住激起过度反应的那一点，来回揉按着。芝诺斯猛地扣紧了敖龙的肩膀，发出一连串意义不明的哼叫，身体也随着体内手指的动作控制不住地哆嗦起来。

 

“快……快点……”

 

芝诺斯急切地催促着，他的声音糊成一片，浸满了情欲和渴求，阴茎兴奋地翘起，硬邦邦顶在艾里克斯的下腹，在绣着金丝的布料上蹭出一小片兴奋的湿迹。艾里克斯却没有如他所愿，反而一下子抽出了手指，任由被侵入过之后有些泛红的穴口饥渴地收缩着。

 

芝诺斯不满地哼了两声，揪住战士依然整齐的领口，挑起眉露出威胁的表情，然而在一片春色的脸上不但没有达到本来的目的，反倒像是在诱惑对方一样了。艾里克斯没有理会，手指在开合的穴口轻刮着，时不时暗示地探入一点指尖。

 

“想要吗？”

 

芝诺斯的表情再次笼上一片迷茫，揪住武士领口的手指也不由自主地松开了。艾里克斯见目的达到，勾了勾嘴角。

 

“现在，回答我的问题。我是谁？”

 

“……光之战士……”

 

“叫我的名字。”

 

“艾里…艾里克斯……”

 

芝诺斯精致的五官皱成一团，不明白为什么这个人要问答案这么明显的问题来折磨自己，直到英雄奖励地把手指再次插进甬道深处转了一圈，才放松了表情讨好地抬起屁股，试图让对方的手指进得更深。

 

然而敖龙的指尖仅仅在那处突起上轻搔了一下，就再次退了出来。芝诺斯被逗得狠了，竟发出一声轻微的啜泣，一口咬在敖龙结实的肩膀上。

 

失控的力道很快让那里的皮肉见了血，艾里克斯暗自地咬了咬牙，强硬地掰开男人合紧的下巴扳到面前，吸了口气，伸手理顺被汗水浸湿贴在脸上的金色额发。

 

“听说这药是用给不服管教的雏妓的——难怪。”他捧着芝诺斯恍惚的脸，转了转眼珠，“是不是我现在把你扔在聚居区的大街上，你也能去求别的男人干你？”

 

“不……”

 

芝诺斯花了一点时间才消化掉艾里克斯的问句，又茫然地愣了好一会才皱起脸推拒起来，试图摆脱英雄的钳制。他动作太大，险些翻倒，艾里克斯一边环紧了他乱动的腰，防止他真的摔下去，一边扯住经过一番折腾已经有些散开的马尾，让那双失焦的蓝眼睛再次看向自己。

 

“为什么不？”

 

“……我…不知道……”

 

药物侵蚀了芝诺斯大部分的神智，此刻他就像追逐欲望的淫兽，只要能让难以忍受的热度和钻心的痒意得到缓解，他愿意做任何事情，甚至包括舔男人的老二——然而男人并没有让他来个口活的意思，反而一直在问些莫名其妙的问题，而他连思考的力气也没有了，只能凭着本能断断续续地吐出答案。

 

艾里克斯见他一时没能回答上来，又要陷入恍惚，突然伸手攥住他胀得通红的阴茎。芝诺斯突兀地喘了一声，汗湿的下腹瞬间绷紧，向英雄的手凑过来。

 

艾里克斯随意地撸动了两下，沉甸甸地勃起的肉块就轻微地跳动起来，男人已经承受不了快感的累积，稍稍刺激就到了高潮边缘。然而艾里克斯并没有放过他的打算，眼看着结实的腹部和胸口开始急促地起伏，英雄却一下子松了手，让即将高潮的躯体瞬间坠了下来。

 

“啊……别…别停……”

 

芝诺斯猛地抓住了英雄的手臂，他的睫毛都沾上了水珠，不知是汗水还是泪水，扑朔朔地抖动着。英雄不动声色地咽了咽口水，重新握住湿漉漉的肉块，拇指按压着顶端开合着的小口。

 

“很想射吧？”

 

“……”

 

“再给你一次机会，为什么不行？”

 

芝诺斯苦闷地抽噎了一下，咬住下唇，眼珠迟钝地来回转动着，然而不一会就拧起了好看的眉毛，放弃了用一片混沌的脑袋思考，哼哼唧唧地吐出几个字作为回应。

 

“别人…别人不行……”

 

敖龙对这个答案倒是没有表达出被敷衍的不满，反而正中下怀似的，眸光一闪，卡住阴茎的手指越发色情地摩擦起来。

 

“那个女人也算是别人？这药如果是她亲自给你，怕是轮不到我吧？”

 

“……谁……”芝诺斯迷茫地眨着眼，似乎听不明白他的话，隔了几秒，像是终于反应过来似的，罕见地翻了个白眼。

 

“我又不想…和她做……”

 

“那我呢？我就可以？”他紧追不舍地逼问着，手上的动作像酷刑一般折磨着男人崩溃边缘的神经，“为什么？”

 

“你…啊……你……很重要…不一样……”

 

芝诺斯几乎说不出话来了，断断续续的音节从剧烈的喘息间蹦出来，红红的眼眶衬得他眼中的蓝色更像融化一样流动着。

 

艾里克斯沉重地吐了口气。男人没有说出他想要的答案，然而在当下已经足够。在这个以杀戮为生的男人心里，不一样的，重要的人——即使要借助这种手段让对方说出口，也还是让他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来。

 

他不想，也无法再继续忍耐了。那双让人窒息的眼睛正渴望地看着他，压抑已久的欲望终于把他的理智彻底燃尽。

 

艾里克斯粗鲁地扯开自己刻意保持整齐的衣襟和腰带，暴胀的阴茎马上从裤子里弹了出来，打在男人被汗水沾湿的臀部上，发出一声响亮的水声。

 

滚烫的触感让意识模糊的芝诺斯一抖，马上露出了泫然的表情，乞求地抬起屁股，湿漉漉的臀缝磨蹭着敖龙带着鳞片的肉棒。清醒的时候这个人绝不会这样淫荡地诱惑自己，而此时被药物影响着，磨灭了理智的样子反而意外的诱人。

 

他也强撑了太久，稍稍按了按臀缝中间湿软的小口就一口气塞进两根手指，试探着内里的扩张程度——很快他就发现没有必要，空虚的肠肉一感受到手指的侵入，就饥渴地缠上来，邀请着更粗的物体进入。英雄随即抽出手指，托起男人的身体，阴茎顶住收缩的入口。

 

“再叫一次。”

 

他的舌尖滑过芝诺斯上下滚动的喉结，含住颈侧的皮肤，低沉含混地在对方耳边开口，“再叫一次，我的名字。”

 

“……艾里克斯……。”

 

“很好。”

 

下一秒顶住入口的性器突然用力，一下子埋进了肠道深处。芝诺斯已经被几番折磨弄得完全不能自控，肉茎嵌入体内的瞬间便被逼到了高潮，绷紧身体射了出来，浓稠的白浊淅淅沥沥地洒在两人紧贴的腹部中间。英雄也险些被他高潮瞬间痉挛的后穴夹到早泄，只好咬牙忍耐着阴茎上不断传来的快感，安慰般地轻抚着男人的背，试图让他尽快从快感的巅峰恢复。

 

这一招的确有效，芝诺斯只颤抖了一小会，就再次难耐地缠紧了英雄的身体，潮红的脸颊蹭着敖龙坚硬的黑角。艾里克斯这时才感觉到两个高大的男人在狭窄的椅子上有多不便，揽住对方的手臂一用力，托住芝诺斯的腿，甚至没从紧窒的肉洞里退出来，就让他转了个身，伏在面前的桌子上。

 

芝诺斯好像觉得桌面很冷，嘶了一声，撑起手臂想要起身，马上被战士按着腰紧紧地压住了。或许是胸前的凉意愈发刺激了滚烫的身体，他只发出一声不悦的鼻音，稍微适应了下方的温度，就再次翘起屁股，让男人的肉棒填满自己散发着可怕痒意的后穴。

 

“再…深一点……”

 

他扭了几下，似乎还觉得不够，一边自己伸手掰开紧实的臀瓣，露出被阴茎完全撑开的穴口，一边丝毫不觉得羞耻似的向身后的战士索求着。

 

艾里克斯的心跳忽然错了一拍，感到自己的下体由于对方毫无自觉的痴态又涨大了一些。虽然以前就曾听说过夜露在多玛秘密控制的花街有这种药物的存在，浓缩提纯数倍的催情剂和迷幻剂，再和一定量的吐真剂配比，据说能让最贞洁的处女像荡妇一样，对嫖客的要求言听计从，然而效果真的展现在自己面前的时候，艾里克斯还是不禁感叹那个女人的手段。克制，尊严，傲慢，一切都被情欲燃尽，甚至连谎言都不被允许，只能凭本能，诚实地哀求强者的怜悯，连如此强硬的芝诺斯也不能免俗。

 

就像现在，他仅仅稍微走神，身下的男人就等不及了，挺起腰肢向后顶过来。他的目的已经达到，于是不再思索那些无关紧要的问题，就着男人邀请的姿势让自己的阴茎继续向里深入，直到覆盖着鳞片的根部也完全没入穴口才停下来。

 

“这样？”

 

“嗯…嗯…快点…操我……”

 

芝诺斯爽得哆嗦了几下，眯起眼，生怕英雄再退出去似的，收缩穴肉挽留着侵入的阴茎。

 

“别夹这么紧。”

 

艾里克斯一边咬着他红红的耳垂低声提醒，一边如他所愿在湿软的腔道深处小幅度抽插着，直到男人满足地呻吟起来，肠壁撒娇一样在肉棒向外抽时放松，又在挺进时再次裹紧。

 

摩擦带来的高热让英雄渐渐不再控制节奏，回忆着之前找到的位置顶了几下，身下的人果然很快瘫软了下去，无意识地抓住了他撑在身侧的手指。艾里克斯僵了一秒，马上反扣住那只白皙的手，下身的动作突然猛烈起来，本就塞满小洞的肉茎再次涨大了一圈。

 

即使被催情剂控制了神智，后穴被过度撑开摩擦的感觉还是让芝诺斯忍不住啜泣了几声，更别提热铁一样的肉块不仅进到可怖的深度，还凶猛地戳刺着体内让人疯狂的那一点。

 

“等……哈啊…等一下…我想……”

 

施加在前列腺上的快感让芝诺斯的下体未被触碰就再次站了起来，被压在腹部下方随着身后的撞击和桌面摩擦着。他急切地撑起身体，挣开被战士握住的手，探到下身想要自己抚慰被冷落的性器，下一秒就被再次扣住了手指，重新按在身侧。

 

“不行。”

 

艾里克斯啄着眼前因为用力而曲线明显的背和后颈，轻声否决了这个企图。

 

“能让你高潮的只有我。”

 

他重新压住身下还想挣扎的躯体，下体的凶器开始气势汹汹地连续鞭挞着脆弱的前列腺。芝诺斯看起来想抗议，然而开口吐出的却只有一串近乎哽咽的呻吟。

 

艾里克斯也不再说话，一时间房间里只剩下了彼此起伏的喘息和肉体摩擦交合的响声。浸淫在药效中的男人被碾着敏感点操干了一小会便无法坚持，后穴颤抖着绞住了肆虐的阴茎，泄出一股股稀薄的精液。

 

艾里克斯呼吸一窒，用力抽动了几下，突然俯下身，标记雌兽一样叼住了芝诺斯的后颈，同时抵住被操得肿起的前列腺射进滚烫的甬道深处。

 

“……我的。”

 

尖利的犬齿划破了一点后颈的皮肤，敖龙自言自语般低沉地开口。

 

而被他咬住的男人被浇在敏感点上的热流激得眼前发黑，痉挛着达到了一次干高潮，完全没有听到他的话，很快疲惫地闭上了眼，陷入了黑暗的梦境之中。

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

再次醒过来的时候，他发现自己躺在陌生的床上，腰上环着男人结实有力的手臂。对方似乎还在熟睡，箍着他身体的力气却不小，整个人紧紧地贴着自己，胸口未褪的龙鳞硌着他的背，均匀的呼吸浅浅地拂在肩膀上。

 

身上纵欲的痕迹已经被清洗干净，然而这样前所未有的亲密，在此刻后穴难以言喻的胀痛里又显得怪异而讽刺。昏睡前的记忆渐渐回到了脑海之中，异族的战士邀请了他，他们像是真正的朋友一样，把酒言欢，然后——

 

芝诺斯微不可闻地叹了口气。

 

他承认，这一切都是他自找的。他怎么会不知道对方想做什么，但他还是赴约了。说实话，艾里克斯把那玩意推到自己面前的时候，他甚至产生了一点预料之中的错觉。不是不能拒绝，也想过拂袖而去，但真的面对那人的时候，想好的那些措辞又全部被压住了，一个字也说不出来。

 

他不适地动了动，试图摆脱敖龙热得像小火炉一样的手心。然而稍稍挪动了一下身体，吹在肩胛处的呼吸就深沉了起来，不得不称赞光之战士的警觉性，身后的男人显然被他微小的动作惊醒了，环住腰腹的手臂收了收，在半醒间无意识地对他想离开的举动警告了一番。

 

"醒了？"

 

蛮神杀手的声音带着不可避免的沙哑, 好像还没有完全清醒，只是例行公事一样询问，动作如赖床的普通人一样，把头埋进了从肩膀柔软地垂落的金发间，角的尖端戳着芝诺斯的后颈。

 

艾里克斯重新闭上眼，继续享受了一下手臂间这具精壮的躯体充盈的触感。这感觉很新鲜，他从未有过怀抱着某人入睡或醒来的经历——即使偶尔也会和投缘的女人春风一度，解决一下需求，但他从不和她们过夜，无论是在对方的住处，还是自己的，他都会在天明之前和对方告别。

 

即使是光之战士，入睡前和清醒的瞬间也是非常私人的时刻，他懒得在早上醒来的时候分辨枕边人是众多床伴中的哪一个，也不想因为礼貌性的温存而让一些人产生误会。

 

而现在不同，无论是对怀里这个人接近本能的辨识，还是巴不得对方产生特殊联想的企图，都让艾里克斯不再在意自己无关紧要的习惯。更何况男人身上线条流畅的肌肉摸起来感觉是那么好，虽然自己身材也不错，但常年粗犷的战斗方式还是给身体留下了不少疤痕，加上敖龙特有的鳞片，摸起来就远不如芝诺斯这样完美了。

 

他眯起眼，嗅着芝诺斯发间淡淡的香气——自己惯用的浴液，芝诺斯的头发很长，洗过之后留下了更多这种好闻的味道。男人刚刚苏醒的时刻最难以承受刺激，哪怕只是若有若无的气味，因此英雄毫不迟疑地硬了，阴茎夹在两人贴合的身体中间，顶着对方的腰。

 

“过来。”

 

艾里克斯就着贴近的姿势扣住了对方的手腕。这种时候他就完全不想忍耐了，自己理应得到一个完整的休假，而芝诺斯——他相信对方的那些下属巴不得这个恐怖的皇太子消失几天，至少给他们多写一封遗书的时间。

 

“你——”

 

芝诺斯挣了一下，然而前夜的药物似乎依然残留着些许后遗症，他的四肢还有些酸软无力，竟没能挣脱，再想用力已经来不及了，光之战士即使在这个时候也动作精准迅速，一把拧住他的手臂压了上来。

 

“你现在反抗，我只能当作欲拒还迎了。”

 

“……我要是说，不想呢？”

 

“你昨天晚上可不是这么说的。”

 

芝诺斯不置可否地哼了一声，“不记得了。”

 

他好像永远知道怎么激怒自己。艾里克斯蹙起眉头，支起手臂让两人紧贴的躯体分开一些，直直地看向被压在下面的男人。芝诺斯似乎打定注意抗拒，薄薄的唇抿成一线，说不出是冷淡还是生气。

 

情欲高涨是男人最没有耐心的时刻——也是最容易妥协的时刻。艾里克斯忍耐地吐了口气，强压下想要用自己的阴茎迫使身下的人放弃嘴硬和抗拒，只能诚实地讨饶呻吟的冲动。他支着一只手臂，另一只手轻轻地揉压着男人的后颈，试图让他绷紧的精神放松下来。

 

虽然搞不懂这个人在纠结些什么，仅仅一个夜晚又突然翻脸，但药效之下的供词毋庸置疑，剩下的只是这个人难搞的态度而已。

 

“我倒是记得挺清楚的。“艾里克斯努力让自己的声音听起来没那么不耐烦，”你自己说过的吧，想要和我一起享受愉悦——还是说，你只想和我为敌，亲密的关系让你不够愉快？“

 

“不……“

 

芝诺斯的表情松动了，似乎自己所说的刚好戳中他的弱点一样。他很快露出了挣扎的表情，长长的睫毛像是思索又像是紧张似的频繁地抖动着。艾里克斯见状，重新压低了身体，让自己火热的阴茎貌似不经意地贴住他的臀。

 

”不如我来换个说法——”敖龙紧贴着掩盖在金丝下的耳廓，“你渴望着的，和势均力敌的对手纠缠，挑战我，再次战胜我——”

 

“……这是交换条件吗？给你你想要的，才可以？“

 

“嘛，这么理解也行。”

 

艾里克斯歪了歪头，他不太习惯芝诺斯的说法，听起来像什么龌龊的交易。他猜这个人八成没有被别人表白过——即使有，大概也已经成了刀下亡魂。但这没关系，如果说成是“交换条件”对方就能理解，他不在乎叫法是否好听。

 

芝诺斯咬着下唇，明显踌躇了起来，仿佛说服自己是件难比登天的事。然而没过多久，他就放弃了，吐了口气，缓慢地推开身后压制着自己的手，支起身体，翻身坐到了英雄的胯上。

 

“等下……你还没——“

 

芝诺斯突如其来的主动让英雄先吃了一惊，又很快生出一些期待的兴奋来。然而发现撑住自己肩膀的男人刚坐上来就扶着肉棒往臀间的小口蹭去，艾里克斯不得不在兴奋之余出声制止。

 

“嘘。”

 

芝诺斯毫不犹豫地打断了英雄的话，像是觉得毁气氛似的。他摸索了几秒，很快让肉棒顶端对准了那处入口，意味不明地笑笑，稍微试探了两下，就慢慢坐了下去。

 

艾里克斯只觉得阴茎一点点被湿热的软肉裹住，吞进更深处的腔道，忍不住低喘了两声，扣住男人由于疼痛条件反射想要向上抬的腰。那处小洞昨夜被凶狠地操开，此刻依然保持着适度的松软和湿意，尽管芝诺斯还是痛得不断抽气，却没有真的受伤。英雄仔细端详着两人结合在一起的部位，抓着他的腰小幅度抽插了几下，确定没有出血之后才放松下来，向后靠在床上。

 

“自己动动看。”

 

他捏了一把贴住胯部的臀肉，示意身上的男人继续取悦自己。芝诺斯还没适应就被他抓着操了几下，此刻还在努力忍耐那些几乎脱口而出的痛吟，听到这样的催促忍不住给了英雄一个恼怒的眼神，挡开了他意欲再次享受自己臀肉触感的手。

 

“你…嘶……急什么……”

 

芝诺斯瞪了敖龙一眼就低下头，双手撑着他的胸口，深呼吸了几次来缓和下体被撑开的胀痛，肩膀圆润的肌肉曲线上下起伏着。

 

疼成这样就好好润滑啊。艾里克斯有点想笑，但他没把这句话说出来，而是握住了芝诺斯还软垂着的性器，卡着覆盖在茎身的嫩皮向下用力，让娇嫩的龟头暴露出来。

 

现在他倒是有闲心观察这个拥有雕像般完美身材的同性了，掌间的肉块即使还未完全勃起也称得上是令人骄傲的尺寸，甚至不输作为敖龙的自己。下方的囊袋鼓胀圆润，和一身漂亮得让人移不开视线的肌肉组合在一起，毫无疑问是会让很多女人——甚至不少男人魂牵梦绕的类型。

 

然而对方却坐在自己身上，艰难地让阴茎填满后方的小洞，断断续续地发出示弱的喘息。这个认知让光之战士产生了比打败蛮神还要满足的征服感。

 

他捉住那根半硬的肉棒，指尖碾压着龟头中间的开口，那里很快渗出几缕粘液，被他用指腹沾着蹭到下面，合着掌心的热度一起刺激着充血的茎身。

 

性器上传来的快感让芝诺斯很快忽略了后穴的疼痛。他喘了几声，定了定神，就支起手臂稍稍向上抬起腰，又随着重力坐下去。

 

然而马上芝诺斯就受不了了，这个姿势让体内的阴茎进得很深，他第一次在男人的屌上操自己，只觉得五脏六腑都要被顶穿一样，套弄了几次就不得不再次停了下来，扣着身下宽厚的肩膀控制不住地发抖。

 

艾里克斯似乎觉得他的反应不错，也不催他继续，只是好整以暇地倚着，有一下没一下地挑逗着他完全勃起的阴茎。

 

芝诺斯有点后悔自己一时冲动，决定主动取悦对方的行为了。本来只想让不得不进行的性事尽快结束，而现在这场苟合却变得无止境般漫长。他总算体会到什么是骑虎难下，此刻说不，比直接拒绝光之战士的求欢还要困难。

 

性什么时候变成这么使人痛苦的东西了？

 

阳具上时不时传来的撩拨让他淫痒难耐，贯穿身体的酸痛又逼得他喘不过气。芝诺斯一边重新开始摇晃腰部，一边胡思乱想地走神。他涨了教训，不再依靠重力让阴茎全部埋进体内，而是绷紧后腰的肌肉小心地控制着肉块进出的速度和力度。

 

这方法让他好过不少，渐渐也觉出了特殊的快意。肉棒在体内的位置全部由自己掌握着，触碰敏感点的频率也由他喜欢。他开始不满足于缓慢克制的抽刺了，最初扩张的闷痛逐渐变得又痛又痒，伴随着摩擦的热辣，逼着他放任肉棒一次比一次进得更深。

 

“很爽吧？”

 

艾里克斯的手指穿过不老实地垂落到前方的几绺金发，轻碾着染上红潮的耳沿。他的掌心蹭着芝诺斯的颧骨，就像在捧着这张让自己迷恋的脸似的。

 

芝诺斯没答，却默认似的愈发扣紧了英雄的肩，后穴热情地把阴茎吞进更深处。他靠得很近，睫毛和眼眶都湿漉漉的，细小的汗珠滑过额头，或是从尖尖的下巴滴下来，或是顺着顺畅的曲线淌过时不时上下滚动的喉结和锁骨。

 

这副模样好看的很，和刀刃相接时一样，看得英雄忍不住轻啄了一下闪着光的蓝眼睛。芝诺斯好像没想到对方会突然吻过来，露出了一点惊讶的表情，愣了一下，似乎想再靠近一点，却由于两人的姿势而被迫停下了，好像发现了拥抱和满足欲望无法两全。他犹豫了两秒，最终惋惜似的笑了笑，重新直起身体退远了，低着头专心取悦体内的阴茎，仿佛这样就能补偿一点无法贴近对方的遗憾似的。

 

温热的气息突然离开了，艾里克斯不满地伸手想拦，却只碰到了从指尖滑走的发丝。他撑着手臂支起身体，以便能够到面前总是若即若离的男人。

 

他坐起来，一把揽住芝诺斯的背，把对方控制在自己能碰到的范围里。突然改变的角度让肉棒猛地戳在一直被若有若无地刮蹭的前列腺上，以至于激出了一声猝不及防的抽泣。

 

芝诺斯刚刚放松下来的身体瞬间绷紧向上弹起，想要逃开这过度的刺激，又被反应迅速的英雄一下卡住了腰，紧紧地按在敖龙粗壮的凶器上，强迫他敞开身体，承受自己给予的近乎疼痛的愉悦。

 

“停…啊……停……！”

 

芝诺斯几乎是在挣扎了，扭动着试图掰开艾里克斯钳制在腰侧的手指。力量几乎等同的男人狂乱的反抗让光之战士也不得不竭尽全力压制，眼看对方就要脱离控制，艾里克斯忽然松了手，趁着胯前的臀部迫不及待地抬起的瞬间，转而压住打颤的大腿再次向下按去。

 

让人眼前发黑的刺激才缓和了一瞬，坚硬的龟头就以更大的力道撞上那一点。这回芝诺斯使不出力气了，接近苛责的快感像是拔掉了他的电源，让他只能瘫软在英雄身上痉挛着吐气。

 

体内的肉块还在小幅度地碾磨那处凸起，昨夜已经被过度蹂躏得肿胀，此刻则开始散发尖锐的刺痛了。他不知道自己在刺激之下已经射了一回，直到英雄低沉的调笑在耳边响起，性器上传来指尖带着黏稠触感的触碰，才后知后觉地瞥到溅到战士腹部的一小片白浊。

 

“这就受不了了？”

 

艾里克斯成功让这个人和自己重新肌肤相贴，满意地含住他耳根的软肉，随着轻笑喷出的呼吸弄得他缩了缩后颈。“你这里倒是诚实，再来几次会爽得失禁吗？”

 

“……闭嘴。”

 

芝诺斯无力地喘息着，自从和这个男人有了肉体的关系，他就一直沦陷在靠后穴的快感射精的糟糕处境之中。无论是凭借力量还是地位，从前的自己都不会在性事里如此狼狈，也曾有男人或女人以各种各样的理由，怀着各种各样的目的爬上他的床，但全都毕恭毕敬，小心翼翼地取悦他，摆出令人厌烦的，谄媚的表情。

 

正因为如此，芝诺斯对性一直不太热衷，甚至觉得有些无聊。都是同样平庸的嘴脸，同样弱小的人，唯唯诺诺地服侍自己，却连眼中的恐惧都掩盖不了，和被他杀死的人没什么不同。

 

现在倒好——用身体换取想要的东西的人变成了自己，而他居然还隐约觉得有些上瘾。像女人一样被钉在男人的阴茎上高潮，最初的羞耻感过后，心里想的竟是要对方给他更多。

 

以前他从没想过自己还有这种受虐狂的潜质……不，即使现在，芝诺斯也不承认自己是受虐狂，他的刀就在床下， 触手可及的距离，但从头到尾他都没有让它出鞘的想法。

 

让他甘愿如此的只有这个人。

 

他梦寐以求的，理解自己的人。还想要更多愉悦，还想要更多暖意，还不想就这样结束，想要在对方的心里留下一点痕迹。

 

恐怕飞蛾扑火的一直是自己。但即便如此，也想在身体被燃尽之前，再感受一次活着的感觉。如果需要付出代价，他宁愿折损尊严来交换。

 

高潮的余韵渐渐平息，芝诺斯恢复了一些体力，收起思绪。体内的热源还在兴奋地轻微跳动，昭示着这场交合尚未结束。

 

他收紧臀肉再次开始套弄身下的阳物，而对方似乎不想再让他沉浸在绵长温和的快感里了，两条有力的手臂环住他的腰和背，每一次身体下落的时候都会随之用力，确保他的臀部彻底贴上覆着鳞片的下腹，让粗长的肉茎毫不留情地碾过前列腺，再顶进腔道深处。

 

很痛。敏感点每次被压过都像要烧起来一样，散发着激烈的刺痛，连带着周围的肠壁一片火辣。然而这疼痛却一直伴随着古怪的满足感，在每次阴茎退出的时候变成比疼痛更加令人难以忍受的空虚。

 

芝诺斯第一次在清醒的时候感受到这种疯狂的错乱感。他全身都被汗水打湿了，四肢控制不住地打颤，无意识地咬住英雄的肩膀试图挡住淫靡的呻吟。刚刚发泄过一次的阴茎不过几分钟就再次勃起，夹在紧贴的腹部中间，刮蹭着敖龙腹部凹凸不平的疤痕。

 

“这里……”

 

感觉到这点微弱的摩擦，艾里克斯抓住一只正紧紧地攀着颈后的手，引着他抚上那些给他带来细小快感的伤疤。最狰狞的一道横穿了整个腹部，向上斜斜地划到胸口侧面，颜色很深，看起来还很新鲜。

 

“你留下的——”

 

艾里克斯的声音像在调情一样低沉，带着轻微的笑意，侵犯的动作却反常的凶猛。仿佛知道芝诺斯没法再自己挪动身体，战士伸手掐住身上汗湿饱满的臀，一次次抬起强迫湿软的小洞吐出肉棒，再松手让他随着重力全部吞回去。

 

不知是后穴里的快感太强烈，还是蹭在自己留下的伤疤上让他格外兴奋，芝诺斯不一会就再也控制不住含在喉咙里的淫叫了，阴茎也涨得通红，龟头停不住地淌着水珠。

 

艾里克斯看他快射了的样子，不再戏弄他，开始加重力道碾磨滚烫的肠壁。大力顶撞之下处在高潮边缘的男人支撑不了多久，不一会就扭动着绞紧了他的阴茎。

 

痉挛的小洞让最后几下抽刺变得无比艰难，然而英雄好歹还保持着相当程度的理智，知道连续的蹂躏已经让脆弱的内壁难以再接受刺激，尽管那里正热情地挽留着自己，还是在最后一刻拔了出来，精液一股一股地喷在结实的腿根。

 

他同时握住了对方颤动着的阴茎，男人已经不需要什么刻意的挑逗，来回捋了几下就再次泄了，和之前留下的混在一起，流到两人交缠在一起的腿间。

 

“想不到你真的不记得。”

 

“什么？”

 

艾里克斯盯着正在冲掉头发上泡沫的芝诺斯，对方被肥皂水刺得睁不开眼，揉了半天才勉强眨着红通通的眼眶看向他。英雄伸手帮他擦掉又要流到眼睛里的一堆泡泡，指了指自己腹部狰狞的疤痕。

 

“这个。刚刚才知道的吧？”

 

芝诺斯顺着他的手指垂下视线，只瞥了一眼就转过身去，对着花洒的水流把脸上不停骚扰自己的泡泡冲干净。

 

“也不算不记得，只是没想到疤痕还没褪。”

 

“你以为才过了多久？”艾里克斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“已经修复得很快了，没有超越之力的话痕迹还会更深。”

 

“没有超越之力的话你当场就会死。”

 

芝诺斯抹了一把脸上的水，回头看到了英雄语塞的表情，揶揄地弯起嘴角，“你觉得我没打算杀你？”

 

怎么可能。艾里克斯摸摸鼻子，移开了视线，刀都断了，可见芝诺斯确实起了十足的杀心，随后拂袖而去，恐怕也是因为当初的自己连损伤第二把刀的价值都没有，并非真心想要保留他的性命。

 

这个事实让他有些泄气，但又搞不清自己到底在不爽什么，只好向前挪了一步箍住芝诺斯精壮的腰腹，分享着洒下来的水流。掌下紧实的腰线很快转移了他的注意力，忍不住双手并用在男人身上摸来摸去，直到对方啧了一声给了他一个肘击。

 

“再摸就白洗了。”

 

“在这里不好吗？”

 

艾里克斯向前把他压在墙壁上，嘴唇很近地贴着还冒着热气的后颈。芝诺斯侧头瞥了他一眼，不理会这样劣质的挑逗，推了他一把躲开了。

 

“你好像很少受伤。”

 

艾里克斯很快转到了另一个话题。他本来也并非真的想折腾对方——光之战士又不是青春期会抓着刚刚开始约会的情人连做好几次的小伙子，况且这里的确太过狭窄——作为一个临时住所的浴室，容纳两个高大的成年男人已经显得非常拥挤，要进行剧烈活动就更勉强了。他是个相当在意性爱质量的人，行动不便则会让感受大打折扣。

 

芝诺斯已经钻到了外面，接住他隔空抛过来的毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，“啊，如果你这么觉得的话。”

 

“我以为这样的光荣记号是变强的必需品。”英雄打量着自己身上大大小小的伤疤，又对比了一下对方平整光洁的肌肉线条。

 

“我不是你，不需要处理无聊的怪物和蛮神。”

 

“我也不需要处理他人的寻仇。”艾里克斯毫不留情地呛了一句，“找上门报复的也没什么能伤到你的人？”

 

芝诺斯擦拭头发的动作顿了一下，嘴角勾起一个熟悉的弧度。

 

“……你是第一个。”

 

那之后他们都有些饿了。艾里克斯打量了几眼男人白皙修长的手指，估摸着它们除了刀柄以外还拿起过多少有限的东西之后，打消了让对方参与烹饪的想法。

 

好在芝诺斯似乎真的对力量和强敌以外的东西不太在意，对英雄"想吃什么"的询问只是摆摆手一句“随意”就打发了，转到角落饶有兴趣地研究起他的兵装库。

 

艾里克斯耸了耸肩，开始查看家里剩余的食材。他努力回忆了一下西德平日里喜欢的食物，虽然银发青年有可能是帝国人里口味很怪的另类，但他不觉得芝诺斯会挑食，经典菜系总不会错。

 

待英雄把小羊排和酱料通心粉放到他面前的时候，芝诺斯毫不吝啬地表达了自己的惊讶，蓝眼睛好奇地睁大，罕见的表情让艾里克斯暗自得意起来。

 

他试探着拿起叉子戳起一小块尝了尝，这样的神情就愈发明显了。

 

“真没想到。”

 

他简短地评论，不过艾里克斯知道这已经是皇太子给出的最高赞美了，于是满足地勾起嘴角，坐下开始享用自己的那一份。

 

“怎么，光之战士也需要吃东西这件事，盖乌斯的报告里没有提到？”

 

“不，是想不到你会亲历亲为这些琐事。”

 

“我不仅‘亲历亲为’自己的事，还要‘亲历亲为’别人的事，没法像你一样随心所欲。”

 

“我以为拯救世界的英雄大人在艾欧泽亚相当炙手可热，备受崇敬呢。”

 

“哈——英雄？”艾里克斯哼了一声，“‘英雄’不过是人们给有利于自己的怪物打上的标签而已。”

 

“即使保护再多次家园，拯救再多次生命，也依然是怪物。”敖龙心不在焉地说，专心让辣椒粉均匀地撒在盘中的肉上，“一旦有人喊起来‘怪物吃人了’——”

 

他像是回忆起了什么，讽刺地笑了笑，“——人们就会毫不犹豫地撕掉’英雄‘的标签，说着‘他做的那些只是为了掩盖吃人的目的’这样的话，拿起棍棒和草叉喊打。”

 

“喔——？”芝诺斯听完，发出一声意义不明的拟声词，仿佛面前的男人说了什么让他出乎意料的话似的，“但你还是继续为他们而战，甚至牺牲生命。”

 

“这是我的工作。”艾里克斯毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“就像你明明觉得无聊，不是一样在阿拉米格驻守了那么久吗。”

 

芝诺斯愣了一瞬，像被戳穿似的移开了视线。艾里克斯见他语塞，不再说话，继续撒上最后一点辣椒粉，接着用餐刀把肉沿着骨头的缝隙切开。

 

他猜来自干燥北国的芝诺斯不太能接受这种特殊的口感，因此并没有在烹饪的时候放入这红色的粉末——来自飞燕的热情推荐，据说多玛人为了缓解延夏的潮湿，经常在料理中添加辛辣的味道，自己尝过一次之后竟觉得颇为过瘾，因此时不时会在食物里用到这种佐料。

 

芝诺斯盯着他的手看了一会，好像对那些红色相当好奇。艾里克斯感觉到对面的视线，忽然想到什么似的，狡黠地一笑，动手叉了一小块送到他唇边。

 

他犹疑地看了一眼叉子，又瞄了瞄英雄的脸——当然已经换成了诚恳的表情，踌躇了好几秒，才小心地叼走了那块肉，像什么野生动物一样警惕的神情几乎让敖龙破功。

 

果然，下一秒男人的脸就凝固了，以肉眼可见的速度涨得通红，精致的五官由于竭力忍耐而有些扭曲。他僵硬了几秒，眼眶亮晶晶地盈起一点水光，鼻尖抽动了一下，竟然强忍着勉强咽了下去，只是不动声色地进行了几次深呼吸，用手指掩住唇轻咳了两声，半晌，才拿起旁边的水杯抿了一口。

 

艾里克斯不由得由衷敬佩帝国对继承人礼仪训练的严格，回想起自己第一次被飞燕怂恿尝试这种唇舌烧灼的味道的时候，毫无形象地把吐掉了嘴里的东西，涕泪横流地灌了几杯水下去，还呛得像溺水一样的经历。

 

不知道为什么，他越来越喜欢看到面前这个人失去常态的样子，因此才坏心眼地不去提醒，没想到对方完全没给他预料之中的反应，这让他有些失望。

 

“说实话，还不错。”

 

芝诺斯沉默了一会，直到嘴里的烧灼感缓解，才如常地笑了笑，发表他对英雄的恶作剧的感受。艾里克斯悻悻地撇嘴，叉起食物咀嚼起来。

 

“还以为你的反应能更真实一点。”

 

芝诺斯的叉子戳在盘子里颜色如常的部分上，不置可否地哼了一声。

 

父亲还未取得权力的时候，很多人想要他们父子当众出丑。因此每一次皇宫里的宴会，自己都会尝到几种难以形容的味道，对这样的恶作剧早就形成了条件反射的克制。

 

但他没有说出来，只是对面前同样想看他出丑的人笑了一下，沉默地继续用餐。

 

安静的气氛让他们很快解决掉了剩下的食物。芝诺斯不紧不慢地清空盘子的时候，艾里克斯也刚好放下叉子。他完全没有让面前的太子殿下帮忙洗碗的打算，径直收好了桌子把碗碟拿去厨房。

 

甩着手上的水从厨房回来的时候，芝诺斯正若有所思地看着窗外。艾里克斯随着他的视线望去，发现阿拉米格恢弘的皇宫刚好被笼罩在太阳的金辉里，不时闪着耀眼的光芒。

 

大约从来都是在那栋建筑里面，从来没有从这样的位置欣赏过它，以至于芝诺斯看得格外入神，直到艾里克斯快要走到身边才突然回过神，目光向这边转过来。

 

他凝视了英雄一秒，想了想，环顾了一下室内，向床边的小书桌走去。

 

那上面有一个便条本和一支羽毛笔，芝诺斯拿起来，刚要落笔，笔尖在触到纸面之前又停了。他再次向艾里克斯的方向望去。发现对方也在直视自己之后，才习惯性地弯起嘴角，视线转回手中，沙沙几声，在上面留了一行字。

 

写完，他大概检查了一遍，很快把那一页扯下来，走回战士旁边递给他。艾里克斯接过读了读，意识到那是一行地址，显然在帝国境内。自己从未进入过帝国本土范围，也不知道是在什么位置，倒是芝诺斯的字十分好看，勾得他反复读了好几遍。

 

“如果你需要我……”芝诺斯斟酌了一下，继续说，“就来找我。”

 

他顿了两秒，又想起什么似的，摸了摸裤子口袋，掏出一枚神典石递过去。艾里克斯拿在手里才发现这东西只是长得很像神典石，但并不是古亚拉戈的任何一种，上面的凹痕组成三个菱形，显然是加雷马帝国的产物。

 

“帝国本土的边境墙，没有人工岗哨，这是认证钥匙。”

 

艾里克斯皱起眉，确认似的扫了他一眼，“你把这个给我？”

 

芝诺斯已经向门口走去了，听到问话毫不在意地摆了摆手。

 

“下次见。”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

艾里克斯不知道第几次对着桌上的两样东西发起呆来。

 

一张纸，和一把钥匙。

 

纸上的字迹工整清秀，黑白分明。他忍不住用手指轻轻摩挲平整的纸面，感受上面细小的凹痕，回忆着那人用漂亮的手指捏住笔，带着笑意划过纸张的样子。

 

下次见，他说。

 

艾里克斯压了压自己的胸口。心脏在胸腔里急促地跳着，弄得那里热热的，连带着他的指尖一起发热。那些怨恨，不甘和愤怒全部变成了盈溢的满足，让他整个人都像做梦一样飘忽忽的。

 

他恨不得马上动身，尽管那人不过和自己分别了三天。如果不是拂晓和反抗军的同伴还未归来，仍然需要有人在阿拉米格临时守卫，自己恐怕已经在前往帝国的路上了。

 

像初恋的毛头小子似的。

 

艾里克斯忍不住叱了自己一声。这样不冷静可不像他，若是以前，他必得要调查好目的地的详细情况，确定具体路途才会出发。然而现在，就算明知目的地是迄今为止最危险的帝国本土，他还是蠢蠢欲动，头脑发热，几乎克制不住想要再和那人相见的欲望了。

 

“这不是英雄大人吗——”

 

略带讽刺的声音从头顶飘来，艾里克斯下意识地抬头看去。此刻他正为了躲避阿拉米格正午的烈日，坐在红莲决战之后飞燕给暂时驻扎的多玛援军搭建的凉棚下。来人背对着刺眼的阳光，艾里克斯一下子看不清，被光线晃得闭了闭眼，隔了几秒才用手搭着眉毛，眯起眼睛辨认着。

 

然而很快，他就发现这实属多余。妖艳的轮廓和不断从头顶升腾的烟雾，不需要看清长相就知道是那个浑身是刺的女人。

 

艾里克斯皱了皱眉。他实在对夜露难有好感，倒不是他记仇或者有什么偏见，只是这个女人总给他一种被看穿的感觉——虽然芝诺斯也常给人这种感觉，但他从不呈口舌之快，也极少让人下不了台。

 

而这个女人，则颇喜欢把别人心中所想却羞于承认的部分直截了当地戳穿——艾里克斯不喜欢被当成弱智或是刚开始长毛的孩子。她的药某种程度上帮了他，但不代表自己就要从此对她毕恭毕敬。

 

“你怎么在这里？”

 

艾里克斯不动声色地把桌上的东西掩住收进怀里，语气不善地开口。他记得自己从黄金港出发的时候这个女人还留在那里照顾喝得烂醉如泥的豪雪，现在却独自出现在阿拉米格，着实可疑。

 

“男人总这么软硬不吃可不好。”

 

夜露习惯性地靠坐在桌边，鲜艳欲滴的红唇不断地吞云吐雾，让英雄忍不住想起了曾在黄金港见过的香炉。

 

她倚了一会，见光之战士不回应她的调侃，好一会才开口，“你的那些同伴要转道神拳痕，晚上才到这里，豪雪和飞燕去聚居区喝酒了。”

 

艾里克斯听了，略点一下头，起身打算结束这让他不舒服的对话，去聚居区的酒馆找找看自己两个嗜酒的兄弟。夜露瞄了他一眼，吐了口烟，把冒起亮红火星又迅速熄灭的烟锅磕了磕，突然发出一声意味不明的感叹词来。

 

“看来你没用我的'好东西'。”夜露早就料到似的，故作夸张地叹了口气，“真是遗憾，那可是——”

 

“我知道是什么。”艾里克斯直截了当地打断了她，“效果不错，说来我还得谢你。”

 

他已经抬起的屁股又坐下了，揣起手臂勾起一边嘴角。面前的女人难得判断失误，意外地转过脸来仔细审视着他，这让他生出了一点报复的快感，嘴角的笑容也扩大了一些。

 

“……你用了？”

 

夜露反复打量着他的脸，似乎想从上面找到一丝说谎的痕迹，然而很快她好像意识到面前的英雄没必要在这件事上骗她。

 

“没想到光之战士也会用人贩子的伎俩，偷偷给人下药。”

 

“别把我想得像你一样。”

 

“……你逼他了？”

 

夜露的表情变了几次，停留在一种隐秘的得逞般的笑意上，“我倒想听听，光之战士有什么特殊的手段，能协迫芝诺斯大人喝那玩意？”

 

她又在用敬称称呼那个人了，显然对于这件事过程的好奇已经超过了她对习惯的克制。英雄没有抓着这点不放，耸了耸肩。

 

“我可没那个本事，是他自己喝的。”

 

“……什么？”

 

女人张了张嘴，好像完全没想到英雄会给她这个答案。过了几秒，她才从那毫不掩饰的讶异中回过神，突然露出了一个古怪的表情。

 

“哈，英雄大人难道以为我会相信这种幼稚的谎话？芝诺斯大人对那玩意的效果可是一清二——”

 

说到一半，她忽然顿住了，那个“楚”字含在她嘴里像是被什么堵住了似的，让她的表情显得有些痛苦。艾里克斯从没见过面前的女人这副表情，不由得饶有兴趣地看起了好戏。

 

她确认似的蹙着眉头，再次转向艾里克斯。“他心甘情愿地喝了？之后还给了你那把认证钥匙？”

 

“我觉得我说得已经够明白了。”

 

“怎么可能……他明知道那是……”

 

夜露若有所思地喃喃自语，好一会，才从英雄脸上移开视线，盯着远处波光粼粼的湖面出神。

 

烟袋里的烟叶已经燃尽，她也没再续的意思，就那么端在手上，任由它飘着一丝残留的轻烟。

 

“算了。本想提醒他，但既然他已经决定——”

 

半晌，妖艳的女人发出一声意味不明的轻笑，直接把烟管挽起收在了腰间。“多玛有一句古话，不知道你有没有听过。”

 

“'莫待无花空折枝'。送给你，英雄大人。”

 

当天夜里艾里克斯就到达了帝国边境。他虽然不懂夜露说的，但光之战士一直是行动派。与其纠结旁人的话，他更习惯专注于眼前的事。

 

芝诺斯留下的纸条和钥匙被他捏在口袋里，即使帝国的风雪不断打在脸上和身上，他依然由于期待和紧张而掌心出汗，还没到哪里心就跳得像打鼓一样，不得不抓了把雪拍在发热的脸上，又泄愤似的来回搓了两下。冰凉的雪粒碰到滚烫的皮肤迅速融化，变成产生刺痛的小水珠，被呼啸的寒风吹过就结起冰碴，成功让他燥热的神经清醒了一些。

 

光之战士恋爱了。和曾经的敌人，变态又嗜血的怪物皇子。

 

——海德琳啊。

 

只是想着即将和那人相见而已。

 

他一边确认着所处的位置，一边掀掉了头上的兜帽，让冷风裹着雪片灌进领子里，环顾着四周。

 

所有景色都和风雪融成一片，如果不是海德琳的保护，他或许已经被这毫无区别的白色刺瞎了。但这不是光之战士第一次行走在如此折磨常人的暴风雪中，只是讶异芝诺斯竟也来自这样严酷的土地——艾里克斯怀疑自己格外受到掌管冰霜与战争的哈罗妮的眷顾，对他最重要的这些人——奥尔什方，伊塞尔，还有——芝诺斯，全部都从愤怒的风雪中穿过，来到自己身边，在他的灵魂上不断地留下和他袍子靴子上一样的，雪白的痕迹——

 

他抹了抹被雪盖住的路牌。牌子很新，可见经常被维护，然而在无尽的风雪中上面的字依然呈现出一种黯淡的冷灰色，烫金的字母笔画被雪粒几乎填平。艾里克斯用手指拨了拨那些缝隙，直到整行单词完整地显露出来。

 

那是一个和艾欧泽亚的语言完全不类似的词语，即使光之战士在经年的冒险中已经多多少少能理解各种海德琳的子民的语言，也依然无法一下子念出那么复杂的词汇，只好半蒙着和那张纸条上的比对着。好在词并不长，战士很快确定了这里就是对方希望自己来的地方。

 

这可真是。

 

艾里克斯叹了口气。本以为那人作为一国皇太子，定下的约会地点会让“乡巴佬”的自己大开眼界，然而眼前的场景却和想象中一点也不贴边。人迹罕至的道路孤单地横在白茫茫的背景中，虽然勤于打扫宽阔整洁，却避免不了和路牌一样被雪盖了薄薄一层，被战士粗鲁地踩出了几个脚印；象征着首都的繁华的皇宫影影绰绰地浮在非常遥远的背景中，显然和此处还有很长一段距离，连不断离入港的各种军舰和民舰也遥远地融入了以宫殿尖顶作为背景的雪国景色之中，无一不昭示着此处的荒凉。

 

这里显然是帝国的首都郊外，即使艾里克斯第一次进入帝国本土，也能确定地得出这个结论。

 

除非芝诺斯想要约自己赏雪，否则此处实在不像是个约会的好地方，更别提还有——

 

英雄还在对着那块路牌愣神，身体却已经代替思维作出了反应。锋利的武士刀瞬间出鞘，挥向身后，割开一大片扑朔的雪花，精准地刺入正张着巨口打算和他的脖颈来次亲密接触的雪怪的胸口。

 

还有这个。

 

他稍一用力，厌恶地甩了甩刀刃上面的红色，环顾了一下瞬间亮起很多盏不详的红光的四周——说实话，如果不是这里太无聊，太冷，艾里克斯实在不想用这种方法让身体暖和起来。

 

他数着那些代表怪物愤怒注视的小红球——十只雪怪，大概只够他打发不到一小时的数量，但对于一个约会地点来说，又显得有些多。

 

说不定这附近有个雪怪的洞窟。

 

艾里克斯一边把爱刀从雪怪的喉咙里拔出来，一边轻巧地躲开了喷溅而出的血柱。等人并不是他喜欢或擅长的事情，光之战士总是很忙，从前没有谁值得他耗费时间精力等待。可如今，他竟沦落到为了一个不知何时会来的敌人而生出想要去找找那个洞窟的冲动了。

 

好吧，喜欢的人。

 

熬龙为自己不自觉地纠正“敌人”这个说法而懊恼地啧了一声，迅速转身用刀身接下了侧面而来的怪物利爪。夹杂着腥味的烈风扇在他的脸上，把本来就没有梳整齐的短发刘海吹得飞起，随后在怪物想要加大力度压向自己的瞬间抽身后仰，手中的利刃也随之劈斩，将有着如小山般庞大身躯的雪怪切为两段。

 

他依然有些走神，身上和手上的动作全都是来自常年战斗的下意识反应——眼睛虽然看着那些喷溅而出的，不断在白中闪烁的红，神经也在负责地带动着武器一次次作着攻击，灵魂却像飘到了很远的地方似的，以至于完全没注意到最后一只巨兽也已经轰然倒地，呼应着背后而来的杀气的格挡呛地一声对上了一柄熟悉的红刃。

 

“你在分心。”红刃的主人露出了熟悉的笑容，毫不客气地再次用力砍了过来。

 

刀锋摩擦的声音和火花随着那人不断的攻击在白色中格外明亮，艾里克斯不由得打了个激灵，也不知是因为扑到脸上的雪花，还是因为眼前让他心颤的脸。

 

“我在想你。”

 

英雄抬起刀，锵地一声挡住上方的重压，抿起唇，直白地注视着芝诺斯。而金发男人似乎难得地吃了一惊，下压的力道瞬间松了，下一秒就被瞧准机会的英雄扫了下盘，严严实实地压在了雪中；手中的刀刃也被击飞出去，落在远处。

 

“你在分心。”

 

这回轮到艾里克斯得意地哼笑起来，意味深长地把男人的开场白送回对方耳边。他挪了挪自己紧压着男人肩膀的手腕，审视了一下芝诺斯还有些发愣的脸，和他身上单薄的宫廷装。

 

“怎么，老皇帝急召？”

 

芝诺斯好像不想回应这句更像是寒暄的问话，心不在焉地嗯了一声，又摇了摇头，眼睛闪烁地盯着战士，似乎在考虑别的事情，好几秒才伸手借着艾里克斯拉他的力道站起来，走向自己落在远处的刀。

 

“下一次再用这种方法钻空子的话——”

 

芝诺斯顿了一下，把刀拔出来收进鞘里，似笑非笑地望了艾里克斯一眼。英雄无所谓地耸了耸肩，也收了刀，几步赶上了衣着单薄却依然在寒风中不紧不慢的男人。

 

“我冷得很，多亏你大老远把我——约来这里赏雪，还给我这么些‘朋友’热身，现在倒怪我心急了。”

 

艾里克斯似是抱怨，语气却带上了抑制不住的愉快。而芝诺斯只是意义不明地挑了挑嘴角，环视了一下由于光之战士的无聊而一片狼籍的路面，转身向风雪深处走去。

 

“不，你真的来这里，我很高兴。”

 

芝诺斯说着，在一处明显比其他地方干净的空地上停了下来。英雄刚想说什么，只听到机械的轰鸣和雪块砸落的扑朔声，一阵雪沫飞扬之后，原本被完全覆盖着的地面向上抬起，露出了一个巨大的通道入口。

 

”欢迎——来到我家。”

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

“我以为你住在皇宫里。”

艾里克斯边跟着男人走进宽阔的通道，边好奇地打量着这处秘密基地一样的所在。明显的帝国风格，温度也比上面要高得多，墙面嵌着一排排管状的青磷水，热度正是来源于这些有着男人眼睛颜色的透明液体。

“只有陛下要见我的时候。”

“你是说，你的父亲。”

“我是说，陛下。”

光之战士被这个答案堵得一时语塞，而芝诺斯似乎不太想讨论这个话题，也不打算解释，不紧不慢地在前面走着，甚至没有回头。艾里克斯只好跟随着对方穿过一道道自动开启的大门，直到豁然的灯光突然照在脸上，刺得他眯起眼偏了偏头，差点因为这个撞到男人的身上——接着一阵急促的脚步声响起，一个衣着整洁管家模样的中年人上气不接下气地站在了他们面前。

“欢……欢迎回来，芝诺斯殿下，都打点好了，您是否——”

“知道了，下去。”

“是——是，芝诺斯殿下。”

中年男人似乎在小心翼翼地观察芝诺斯的表情，确定这位皇太子依然面色如常之后才松了口气，行了个礼，欲言又止地看了艾里克斯一眼，却没有再说什么——让战士有些摸不着头脑，而是一溜烟地退了下去。

“这里？”

“我的行宫。”

”嗯哼，“艾里克斯作了个了然的表情，”糜烂颓废的皇室。“

”正如你所见。“

芝诺斯不仅没表现出恼怒的神色，反而赞同地颔首，仿佛光之战士方才并非在讽刺自己，而是什么真切的夸奖似的，”每个皇室在郊外都有自己的行宫。“

”不过，很遗憾。“他笑了一声，也不知是什么意思，”我就在这里长大。“

艾里克斯不由得生出一点出言不慎的尴尬来，摸了摸鼻子，不知道是否因为自己面对这个人时，总是难以作出任何程度的妥协和示弱，本该出口的抱歉在舌尖上转来转去，最后也没漏出来，反而换成了另一句无关紧要的提议。

“我很好奇，是什么样的童年让你养成了这幅恶劣的性子。”

“你也一样，我的挚友。”

这回芝诺斯毫不客气地呛了回来，仿佛光之战士对自己的过去感兴趣是件让他无比欣慰的事情一样，他的脸上又出现了微笑，“但是带你参观这里之前，我们不如先来做正事。”

 

在光之战士的眼中，正事可以有很多种。击杀危害本地生态的蛮神是一种，对抗侵掠艾欧泽亚的帝国军队也是一种，甚至帮别人跑腿送信，挤奶喂猪，给小孩子讲自己的冒险经历当作睡前故事，和拂晓血盟的朋友打发时间，都算是正事。

但他从没想过，性也能有朝一日登上他的正事列表。

艾里克斯边想，边饶有兴味地看着曾经是敌人，如今——大概算情人的金发皇子站在巨大的，整块白玉修葺成的浴池旁，一件件褪下自己身上黑金相间的宫廷装，随意地扔在身边一张精致雕刻的檀木摇椅上；热气腾腾的水不断从鎏金兽嘴中涌出，芝诺斯优雅地浸进水池，让那些液体漫过胸口，再带着一脸意味不明的微笑向自己靠过来。

“愣着干什么，下来。”

芝诺斯用眼神示意蛮神杀手尽快脱掉身上还沾了些雪怪分泌物的武士袍，湿漉漉的手指几乎要碰到艾里克斯衣料底下已经隐秘地勃起的小兄弟了——

这可怪不了他，要怪也得怪浴池特有的淫靡暗示和那件充满禁欲色彩的衣服。芝诺斯穿着它实在让人移不开视线，脱下它的动作又过于诱惑，现在还——

“你是在邀请我共浴吗？”艾里克斯舔了舔唇，紧盯着芝诺斯被水雾蒸得亮亮的蓝眼睛，“你知道——”

“不，”芝诺斯保持着勾起嘴角的表情，“我在邀请你，操我。”

接下来一切都失控了——或者说，完全落入了芝诺斯计划的轨道之中。艾里克斯扯着被热水浸得湿漉漉，又因为频繁的动作而失去平日整齐的金发，而那束金发的主人，正赤裸着跪在他身下的大理石台上，握着敖龙热涨的阴茎，试图把整个肉块含进嘴里。

“这很——”茎身被舌面大面积蹭过的瞬间，艾里克斯粗喘了两声，停下轻抚着男人后颈的手，“这很突然——”

“嗯哼。”

芝诺斯听了，模糊地应了一声，却没有停下，而是变本加厉转动舌头。艾里克斯试图再去抓对方从自己指间溜走的发丝，而男人偏了偏头就躲开了，舌尖毫不犹豫地贴着他胯下火热的柱体转了一圈，又抿起唇压紧舌面和上颚中间的空隙，让龟头在喉管深处进出了几次。这成功让战士放弃了阻止他，或是询问这突如其来热情的原因的打算。

十几分钟之后，芝诺斯表情微妙地让他的性器从自己嘴里滑出来，抬了下眼皮，“如果你不介意的话，”他说，用眼神示意战士递给他身后的什么东西。

可能是毛巾——艾里克斯面色潮红地盯着男人金色的睫毛上悬挂着的水珠和略溅到脸上的白液，顺着对方眼神的方向胡乱摸了摸左后侧的位置，却摸到了一个泡在热水里的玻璃瓶子。

曼陀罗花精油。艾里克斯嗅了嗅瓶口，注视着芝诺斯把瓶子接过，倒了几滴在手心里。

“你让宫里的总管准备这个？”

“当然。”

芝诺斯弯起唇，从热水里站起来，坐到浴池南面的一块大鹅卵石上，“想在浴室里做的话，至少也要准备到这种程度才行。”

他对艾里克斯笑了笑，把精油瓶子咬在嘴里，在光之战士灼热的目光里打开腿。沾了精油的手指一路从乳头滑到臀间，再顺着臀部曲线停留在中间的小口，缓慢地揉按着；入口的肌肉环经过热水的浸泡和精油的摩擦后微微发红，在感知到艾里克斯目不转睛的注视时敏感地小幅度开合，那几根手指在那里停留了几秒，便继续向里探去。

这场景和艾里克斯亲自动手的感觉并不相似，看着平日把满溢的冷淡隐藏在优雅之下的男人在自己面前，自慰似的给自己扩张——因此英雄再次勃起了，在小小发泄了一次的片刻之后。他几乎能听到自己激烈的心跳，咚咚咚的在胸腔里敲打着，伴随着急促而粗重的喘息。

这太过头了，艾里克斯想着，穿过隔在他和男人之间的热水，贴近那具不断散发着诱惑气息的躯体，抬手扳住男人的下巴。

“……你自找的。”

他和那片由于不习惯自己扩张而漫上些许水雾的浅蓝对视了几秒，缓慢地吐出几个字；而芝诺斯只让舌尖缠上摩擦下唇的手指，轻轻地吮了一下，就迅速击破了敖龙保持的最后一点理智。

“那就，请吧——我的英雄。”

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

“你该给我个解释。”艾里克斯说着，挪动了棋盘上的皇后。

“我以为你喜欢。”

“——还不赖。”

英雄心不在焉地应着，接着捂住头叹了一声。他实在不该和加雷马的皇太子比试象棋，已经是第二盘，而他甚至没法吃掉对方第一排小兵以外的任何棋子。

“你不该和我下棋。”

芝诺斯看起来也倍感无聊，直接说出了战士脑中的想法，手里的银签无意识地戳着相同材质的盘子里一块备受摧残的生鱼片。他的另一只手捏着一只盛了四分之一红酒的水晶杯子——刚刚从森都运来，一路冰镇的格里达尼亚佳酿，散发着红醋栗和雪松混合的醇香——撇了一眼被战士从棋盘后方推到前方的象牙棋子，才放下杯，随意地夹住自己掌下白色的象，换掉了刚刚才被对方推出来皇后。

“希望你还记得，我们进来之前已经打过一架了。”艾里克斯举着自己这边最后一个车，头也不抬地试图保护四面楚歌的黑色国王，“而且我相信你现在应该没剩什么力气进行剧烈运动。”

他在暗示他们安静地坐在这里，品尝伊尔萨巴德冰湖的生鱼片冷盘和美酒的片刻之前才进行过的性事。就在奢靡的，热气腾腾的温泉浴池里，他因为那一点催情的曼陀罗花精油把引诱自己的男人操到什么都射不出来，差点求饶才停下，而对方也因为这个在自己背上留下了数道几乎见血的抓痕。现在，芝诺斯还能悠然自得地和自己下棋喝酒，而不是在床上昏睡，已经是他体力过人的表现，但要说比拳试脚，恐怕会让彼此都无法尽兴了。

他们很快结束了这一局——以英雄在两招之内失去了自己的国王而告终，又在英雄的强烈要求下开始了新的一局，然后又迅速结束了，这一次甚至只花了上一次一半的时间。

艾里克斯把棋盘哗地一推，一下子靠向身后由羊绒和丝绸拼接而成的柔软靠垫，左手掩上由于过度动脑而隐隐涨痛的太阳穴。

“你确定——”他哀叹了一声，“你确定你不是从小被训练成棋师——”

“这只是皇室基础课程。”

“我还以为我挺擅长下棋的。”

“以普通人来说，不错。”

“普通人？”艾里克斯看了看自己腕上闪着微光的水晶，“还是第一次有人这样评价我。”

“得承认，每个人都有普通的一面，就算是你。”

“那你呢？”

“也包括我。”

“可真是大言不惭。”艾里克斯哼了一声，“几分钟之前你刚刚用智力碾压了海德琳的使徒，而不久之前你还是把光之战士打得满地找牙的阿拉米格总督，现在你倒说，自己是普通人？”

芝诺斯放下手里的酒杯，对面带讽刺的英雄勾了勾嘴角，“跟我来。”

这座地下行宫面积很大，艾里克斯跟着男人七拐八拐，直走了五六分钟，才来到一扇明显被额外加固过的大门面前。他伸出食指敲了敲——来自基拉巴尼亚珍惜矿脉的钯金与精钢的合金，镶嵌着被称为帝国翡翠的琅轩，边角甚至包裹着金箔——穷奢极欲的门，显示了它阻挡着的内室对于行宫主人的重要性。

“我的练习场。”

芝诺斯边说边推开门。那扇门由于自体的沉重发出了隆隆的响声，半天才打开了一道能通过一人的缝隙。艾里克斯本想调侃他把这种常用的房间入口搞得这么麻烦而神秘，不过很快他就闭上了嘴。

那是一个大得难以形容的房间，甚至可以说是个广场。长宽目测在百米以上，四壁全部是和入口的大门相同材质的合金，英雄毫不怀疑用这种珍稀材料的必要性，因为即便是如此坚硬的质地，目所能及的所有墙壁上也全部布满了几乎摧毁它们的刀痕——当然，其中还不乏有让艾里克斯不愿细想来源的血液喷溅的痕迹。

而最让他瞠目结舌的，是迎面高达四五米的黑色墙面，和上面悬挂着的上千柄断刃。

“你不要告诉我，每一把刀都属于一个命丧你手的敌人。”

“虽然死在我手上的人远比这个数量要多，但是，不。”芝诺斯无意识地摸了摸腰侧的天羽羽斩，“它们是被我折断在这里的刀。”

“我得说我不太喜欢这个答案的第一部分。”

“你难道第一天认识我？”

芝诺斯忍俊不禁似的看了他一眼，很快又敛起笑容。

“你很幸运，天生拥有其他人求知若渴的力量。普通人想得到这样的力量，需要付出重于生死的代价。”

他慢慢走到那面墙壁下方，轻轻地抚着最下排看起来非常陈旧的一柄匕首。那上面甚至还残留着一些不明的红色痕迹，只是由于年代过于久远，已经干成了红色的粉末，一碰就扑朔朔地向下落，因此芝诺斯只用手指擦了一下刀柄，就收了回来。

“这是我的第一把刀，只用了五分钟就挂在了这里。”金发男人轻飘飘地开口，“我用它杀了两个人。第一个，是一个贱民，在我第一堂剑术课上，剑术老师让我在自己和那个人的生命之间作选择——”

“我已经看到结果了。”

“不，你没有。”

芝诺斯甚至没有回头。他还在凝视着那把匕首，过了几秒，他的目光转向了身侧红黑色的刀刃。

“刀是有灵魂的，血则有重量。拥有力量的人，如果不再追求更强的力量，就会被过去抛弃的刀和血吞没。”  
他顿了顿，“我不像你，拥有天赋的才能。”

艾里克斯愣了一会，直到那抹金色再次经过他，站在门口，示意他跟上，才如梦初醒般和平静的蓝再次对视。

“你说你用那把匕首杀了两个人，另一个是谁？”

芝诺斯意味不明地勾起嘴角，食指点在那两片弯起的薄唇上，像是在传达什么狡猾的信息，又像是要他保守秘密。

“是——我的老师。”

 

而芝诺斯直到艾里克斯决定留下，一起度过第二个夜晚的时候也没给他解释——关于为什么要邀请他到这里，还变着花样引诱他这件事。对于英雄的追问——已经有了和自己相同的超越之力，有何感想——这件事，芝诺斯也没有进行任何评价，就像这两件事对于这个男人，或是他们的关系来说都无关紧要似的。

他躺在床上，身体下面垫着的天鹅绒细密而柔软，轻纱帷帐被青磷水供电的暖风吹着，小幅度地飘动着——说实话，作为常年东奔西跑的光之战士，他极少在如此奢侈的环境里入眠，也从未感受过如此充足的供暖。他猜测芝诺斯要不是对睡眠质量要求非常苛刻，就是极其怕冷，因为就在他因为暖风过足而有些失眠，闭目养神的当口，芝诺斯正在旁边翻五分钟之内的第十一次身。

“你睡不着吗？”

正在芝诺斯打算翻第十二次时，艾里克斯终于忍不住开口。他还闭着眼睛，但能感觉到男人的动作一下子僵住了，好半天才转回来，略显烦躁地吐了口气。

“……不……”

他又呼了口气。芝诺斯很少叹气，这样的连续两次成功让英雄睁开了眼。

“是什么？”

外面的风雪已经停了。男人的眼睛在透过轻纱的月光里瓦蓝瓦蓝的，亮得吓人，又好看得要命，艾里克斯不得不忍耐着伸手触碰那片蓝玻璃的冲动，哑着嗓子开口询问。

“和——别人同床共枕——”芝诺斯踌躇了一下，“不太习惯。”

艾里克斯皱起眉，支起一边手臂撑着头，“上周我们才一起睡过，也没见你失眠。”

“那是晕过去了。”

芝诺斯不耐烦地翻了个白眼，脸颊却有些发红。这样的表情，艾里克斯往日在那些和自己关系“密切“的女人脸上见过不少次，不太新鲜，而放在这个曾毫不留情地灭了他的威风，让他不得不低头的对手脸上，却性感到了让他脑中理智那根弦险些崩断的程度。

“是不是以后我们每次见面，我都要把你弄晕过去才行？”艾里克斯一下子弹起来，捕食般压住了男人，牢牢地扣住他的手腕，“——别做这个表情。”

芝诺斯像是被他的动作惊了，微张着唇，眼珠在睫毛间抖了几下，半天才回了神，下一秒像想到什么似的，露出了一个狡黠的微笑。

“那么，晚安。”

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

第二天艾里克斯醒来的时候，芝诺斯已经披着刚洗过湿漉漉的金发坐在窗边擦刀了。那些金丝在雪后的阳光下熠熠生辉，刺得刚刚苏醒的英雄几乎睁不开眼，但那光芒连同纤长的睫毛在瞳孔接近透明的浅蓝色上投下一小片阴影，随着金发的主人转移视线而流动起来，让艾里克斯不得不边揉着眼睛边努力对上男人像平日一样无机质的目光。

 

“你醒了。”

 

芝诺斯只瞥了他一眼，就又把视线移回自己的刀上。天羽羽斩的红色即使在旭日东升的清晨也显得格外不祥，在芝诺斯的手中不断闪烁着，时不时升腾着隐约的黑雾。

 

真是什么光明都照不透的人。

 

艾里克斯想着，从几乎要再次攻陷他的睡意的天鹅绒里面翻身坐起来，向男人身边走去。他的手覆在对方凉凉的发丝上，向下梳开，反复几次，直到芝诺斯嘶了一声，反手扣住了他的手腕，抬了抬下巴示意他浴室的方向，才松了手，临走之前还不忘在那人藏在浴袍底下的臀上揩了一大口油。

 

“你要走了？”

 

芝诺斯的目光在他擦着头发从浴室走出来，穿上不知什么时候被仆人仔细地挂在门边的外套时终于从手中的刀刃上移开了，转到已经开始套上靴子的战士身上。他的语气听不出什么情绪，眼神也像平时一样无机质地扫了他一眼就收了回去，然而战士还是敏锐地捕捉到对方话语中一点稍纵即逝的挽留，并为此愉悦地停下了脚步。

 

“你舍不得我？”他这样问到，审视着由于这句话动作一顿的男人。

 

“没错。”

 

和艾里克斯预料中不同，芝诺斯只停了一秒，就再次开口，毫不吝啬地表达了自己内心的想法。他最后对着阳光欣赏了一下自己的刀，把它收进鞘里，习惯性地拢了一下方才被艾里克斯几下弄乱的长发，向背后舒适的椅背靠过去，“你想留下来吗？”

 

这对芝诺斯来说恐怕是个难得有挑战的任务——挽留他人，尽管他做得漫不经心又好像游刃有余。然而艾里克斯却已经习惯了他为了自己而做出挑战的样子，只犹豫了一下就摇了摇头，继续系紧靴子上的细带。

 

“不了。”他低着头，系好另一只，又整理了一下身上的袍子，“我不能在帝国呆太久，拂晓那边——”

 

这一次身后的男人沉默了相当久，久到英雄不得不回头去看，芝诺斯却在彼此视线即将交汇的瞬间移开了目光。

 

“那就滚吧。”

 

赌气一样的反应让艾里克斯有些忍俊不禁，他没去管男人此刻明显拒人千里以外的气场，大大咧咧地穿着靴子穿过一尘不染的地毯，径直走到男人身边，伸手扣住他的后脑，扳着下巴左右打量了一下他正在努力保持平静的脸。

 

“你再不走的话——”

 

“你就这样赶人，我反倒没那么着急了。”

 

他调侃着，过了几秒，终于放开手，转而去摸自己的口袋。

 

“上一次你送了我一件小礼物，我也不是不懂规矩的人，回礼我都带来了——”

 

英雄说着，摸出一颗晶莹的珍珠，托在手上掂了掂，一边蹲了下来，再次打量了一下芝诺斯带了些惊讶的表情，仿佛在判断手上的东西戴在哪边更合适。很快他决定了，伸手把芝诺斯右耳边垂到眼前的几缕发丝别回耳后，将珍珠挂在男人精致的耳骨轮廓上。

 

“蛮族的玩意。”芝诺斯啧了一声，却没有拒绝艾里克斯为自己戴上的动作，几秒之后，他摸了摸耳边多出的小球，“是通讯器？”

 

“专门去乌尔达哈申请的，这可是我第一次私事公办。”

 

艾里克斯欣赏了一下自己的杰作，咧开一个光之战士标志性的笑容。私人通讯贝在男人白里透红的耳朵上，像饰品一样，又像是标识所有权的印记，让他格外满意。

 

“我走了。”

 

他指了指自己耳朵上挂着的相同模样的珍珠，示意对方记得留言，利落地向大门走去。

 

※

 

三个小时之后，当雪又像冬天的一整条破毯子一样铺到伊尔萨巴德冰湖上的时候，地下行宫迎来了今天的第二位访客。

 

“太子殿下好兴致。”不请自来的白衣人站在刚刚被主管喷水剪好的一丛百合花前面，寒暄似的感叹了一句。

 

即使在如此严酷的寒冷之中，这里依然在青磷水的燃烧下保持着春天般的温暖，而难以保存的鲜花，也被毫不吝啬地从艾欧泽亚空运至此，足以彰显此处的主人肆意的风格，和显赫的地位，然而此刻神秘人的语气却并没有与之呼应的崇拜与尊敬，反而带了一丝嘲讽似的，伸手碾碎了掌前的一片花瓣。

 

他细细地捻磨着被摧残的花瓣，完美修剪的形状因为这一行为而被破坏的一塌糊涂，白衣人却似乎觉得这样的情景格外有趣似的，直到略有涩感的汁水弄湿了整个手掌才停下来，随性地抽了被垫在行宫主人手边的茶杯下的纸巾擦干净。

 

“好兴致的是你。”

 

芝诺斯瞥了一眼由于客人的毫无礼貌而有些溅到桌面上的红茶，顿了一秒，用眼神吓退了站在门口欲言又止的行宫主管。“希望你的目的不是专程过来破坏我的下午茶。”

 

“热恋的感觉如何？”

 

“无影已经无聊到看别人笑话的程度了？”

 

芝诺斯停了一会，疲惫地吐了口气。白衣人却没打算终止这个话题，即使戴着面具，芝诺斯也能感觉到面前矮小的男人有着锋利的视线，而它正穿过面具停留在自己右耳多出来的通讯贝上。

 

“我的兴趣一直是观察他人。”艾里迪布斯只看了一会，却没有评价他身上这件礼物，“更何况，在下是真心恭贺。”

 

“你是不是觉得，我杀不了你。”

 

芝诺斯冷着脸，盯着没有回答问题，反而从眼前晃到自己的书桌前面，几近放肆地翻起桌上文件的白衣人。他只翻了几页，就停了下来，仿佛那些机密资料对他来说无比熟悉似的，反倒是书桌角落的相框吸引了他的注意。

 

“太子殿下是聪明人，已经知晓自己的身体状况了吧。”

 

白衣人看了那相框一会，就从书桌后面转了出来，踱到芝诺斯面前，再次开口。他身量不高，站在倚靠在扶椅上的芝诺斯面前竟也产生了居高临下的效果，站定俯视着被自己毫无诚意地称为殿下的男人。

 

屋里的气氛陷入了沉默，好一会，芝诺斯清了清嗓子。“还有多久？”

 

“最多一年。”

 

“这么快……”听到答案的男人明显愣住了，良久，才吐了口气，望向窗外渐渐变大的风雪，喃喃道，“我以为至少能——”

 

“当然，前提是不采取措施的话。”

 

“什么——”男人凝在窗外的目光猛地转了回来，鹰一样紧盯着面前的白衣人，“——什么措施？”

 

仿佛料到自己的话会让面前的人多么震惊，艾里迪布斯并不惊讶似的，声音也带了微弱的笑意，“如您所知，超越之力只有在被神祝福的身体中才会像血液一样流动循环，自然再生，如果强行赋予普通人，即使成功，也无法再生，只会和原本的灵魂融合在一起消耗殆尽。”

 

“然而，”他顿了顿，“如果定期补充原生超越之力，那么这份力量也会像被神祝福一般永久地流动在普通人体内。”

 

“喔？充电？”

 

“不错，据我所知，如今已归顺艾欧泽亚的芙朵拉，近日已由作为母体的可露儿补充过消耗的部分，可见此方法可行。”

 

“哈。”芝诺斯若有所思地揣起手臂，“那只咪咪叫的小猪。”

 

“容在下妄自揣测，您是否已经在思考再次捕获可露儿的计划，并打算付出行动了？”

 

“别一副自己很了解我的样子。”芝诺斯依旧面无表情，却没否认。

 

“我是无影，观察他人内心所想是我的天职。请原谅我——”艾里迪布斯说道，并无诚意地颔首表达歉意，“恐怕要让您失望了。很遗憾，她的超越之力，无法作为您的母体来源。”

 

芝诺斯的表情再次冷了下来，眼睛里的蓝色也被这寒意凝成了接近白色的浮冰。他的手指在天羽羽斩的刀柄上转了几圈，像是在暗示，又像是在等待对方最后的解释。而面前的白衣人声线依旧平静，仿佛早就预料到男人的反应，而准备好了这一套说辞似的，“并非我有意戏弄您，您的情况比芙朵拉特殊很多。”

 

“和神龙融合之后，您体内的超越之力被龙眼的以太渗透，已非当初单一的本源。可露儿体内流动着的是非常纯粹的神力，即使重新作为您的母体，也无法起到补充的作用。”

 

艾里迪布斯说到这里，刻意地停了下来。这一次芝诺斯没有发怒，只是若有所思地轻叩着桌面，过了一会，再次抬起头。

 

“你既然站在这里，就是已经有解决方法了。”

 

他换了个舒适的坐姿，倚向身后的靠背，翘起腿，“是什么？”

 

“太子殿下难道忘了？”

 

艾里迪布斯声线中的笑意愈发明显，“我是来，恭贺您的初恋的。”

 

※

 

“……你的意思是……”

 

芝诺斯好像没想到他会给出这个答案，一下子皱起眉头，两片薄唇开开合合好半天，才吐出几个字。

 

“不得不说，您非常幸运。”艾里迪布斯顿了顿，“若非光之战士为了打败邪龙，曾短暂地和圣龙的龙眼融合过，恐怕这世上再无第二个‘混合龙的力量’的母体了。更加幸运的是，这唯一的母体，已经倾倒在您的风采之中。”

 

接着，白衣人若有所指地比了一下右耳，直到芝诺斯刀一样的目光剜过他，才停下来，微微颌首，“看在您即将获得重生的份上，请原谅我的失言。”

 

气氛又一次陷入了沉默。芝诺斯没有回答，无机质的目光在站在面前的无影和对方刚刚才翻阅过的文件堆中间扫了几圈，直到无影也忍不住想要动用自己窥心的能力一探究竟的时候才站起来，走向早已被管家整理好，小心地放在床上的盔甲。

 

他抽起浴袍的带子，把白色的丝绸布料从身上扯下来，毫不在意地展露出精壮的上半身，开始一件件套上盔甲。近些日子他瘦了一些，盔甲也不再合身，每次穿上的时候都要在胸腹处缠几层绷带。

 

“——获得新生？”他在同样有些不合身的大腿处也缠上绷带，直到全部缠完，才冷哼了一声。“谁说我打算接受了？”

 

“太子殿下不会是想——”

 

“无影。”芝诺斯强硬地打断了他，“是陛下派你来的吧。”

 

“太子殿下真是洞若观火。”

 

“拍马屁就免了。”他把靴子上的锁扣扣好，“皇帝命令不了你，你肯淌这趟浑水，怕是另有目的。”

 

这回金发男人没得到回答。白衣人像是要保持神秘似的，安静地站在原地，芝诺斯也不很在意，他已经知晓了答案，对方承认与否，不过是锦上添花而已。

 

他们都不再说话。芝诺斯在身后无影的注视下熟练地系上腰甲，摸索着腰甲内侧隐藏的搭扣，一点点扣好暗红色的披风，又掸了掸，让它完好地垂到地上。做完这些，他拿起刀。红莲决战之后他就不再佩戴那副沉重的刀具，只给妖刀打造了一个匹配的刀鞘，用细细的铁链穿过，方便悬挂在腰甲上。

 

“听着，艾里迪布斯。”

 

他不发一言地把铁链勾在腰甲扣子上，一直走到卧室门口，才平淡地开口。

 

“皇帝想要战争，我自然会完成我的任务。在那之后，我的尸体，肢解也好，做什么肮脏的实验也好，随你们高兴。”

 

他停了停，继续说道，“你们想要什么我没兴趣。只是有一点，如果你们觉得能无底线地控制我——”

 

他的背影散发着森然的寒意，半晌，才向通往地上的出口走去。在他身后，白衣白袍的使者发出一串似是发现了什么有趣的事，又似是为了什么而惋惜的低笑，消失在黑暗之中。

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

他们的关系在接下来的几周里有了飞速的进展，堪比加雷马最新型的洲际飞船。艾里克斯在第二周的时候坐过一次，并用“不敢恭维”这四个字总结了那一次旅行。

 

“你要我说什么——你知道只要有合适大小的水晶，我就可以利用以太传送。”

 

“这就是你要我挪用军团经费在帝国城墙外安置水晶据点的目的？”

 

”少来，你根本不在意什么‘军团经费’。”

 

比试了几轮以后，芝诺斯就翘着腿坐在一个刚被两人的剑气波及到因而失去了自己的树冠的树桩上，还用湿毛巾盖着头。艾里克斯站在他面前，啧了一声，递过刚从附近泉眼处取来的水。

 

“更何况，”他在芝诺斯的手指碰到杯子的前一秒撤了回来，任由男人好看的指尖停留在半空，“我又不是加雷马战舰的主要乘客。”

 

他说着，从腰后的皮革武装带里抽出一管药水，拧开瓶盖滴了几滴在水杯里，淡蓝色的药液沉进清澈的泉水之后马上像烟雾一样溶解散开，他看了几秒，晃了晃，才再次把它塞进对方手心。

 

“你刚刚是在当着我的面给我下药吗？”芝诺斯不客气地提出质疑，动作却没停顿，抿了一口手心的液体。

 

“下药的把戏我已经玩腻了，也不需要。”艾里克斯揣起手，看着他因为热而解开的领口和随手扎起的头发，似乎也觉得有些干渴，舔了舔唇，“你们这些贵族，在皇宫呆习惯了，喝野外的水会不舒服——又不会传送，真为了这种破事倒下我可没法带你回去。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

芝诺斯没有理会他话里半真半假的嘲讽，不置可否地哼了一声，把杯子里的水喝了一半，就递回给由于不明原因明显也在口干舌燥的战士。艾里克斯接了，就着他刚刚喝水的位置灌了一口，眼睛却没有离开正在把发带拆开，开始用手整理头发的男人。

 

他梳头发的动作很好看，修长的手指穿过被透过树叶的阳光照得金灿灿的发丝，向下拉开，徐徐地铺在挽起的衬衫袖子上，可以说满足了英雄对“一想之美”的全部定义。可惜对方好像不想让他欣赏太久，稍微拢了拢就再次用发带绑了起来，露出线条流畅的颈部和锁骨。

 

“你——”

 

他忍不住靠近树桩，伸手卷起一缕被对方遗落的发丝，转了两圈，指尖擦过男人还未消退运动过后微红的脸颊旁边，又比了一下咫尺处的颈上已经淡了许多，但还有一些痕迹的疤痕。

 

“之前有这么容易累吗？”

 

而那个答案，被芝诺斯用堪称作弊的回答搪塞了过去。“我们昨天做了三次，最后一次你用了一个非常奇妙的姿势——我们刚刚还对决了四局。”

 

“你是在夸我吗？”艾里克斯面上不动声色，心里却暗地自满了起来。

 

“我是在说，下次问这种问题之前，动动脑子。”

 

黑衣森林仲夏的傍晚，太阳落得很慢，英雄边走边欣赏着不远处橙色和浅蓝色渐变的天空。而对于身后男人的呛声，他既没有回头，也没有进行回应。在这里吵架可不算是个好主意，在他们已经确定因为损毁树木而惹来森林元灵不满的当下，他不希望再因为斗嘴而增加无谓的体力消耗。

 

他们在天黑之前回到了英雄的宅邸，随后艾里克斯把他们回来路上逮到的两只兔子和一头小鹿杀掉剥了皮，在院子里架了小火堆，一半叉在了铁钎上，另一半腌了起来。或许是对毫无活力的尸体感到本能的无聊，芝诺斯整个过程中都表现得兴趣缺缺，直到英雄把撒了佐料的肉串递到他手里，才不情不愿地离开武器库，在火堆旁边坐下来，加入了烤肉的行列。

 

“你们蛮族的吃法真是奇特。”芝诺斯仔细端详着手里散发着热气的食物，发出一声听不出多少惊讶的感叹。

 

“偶尔也要换换口味。”艾里克斯给他递了一瓶在木桶里冰过的啤酒，“这可是阿拉米格都没有的东西。”

 

“别告诉我，你想用这个灌醉我。”芝诺斯笑了一声，和英雄手里的酒瓶碰了一下，发出清脆的响声。

 

他们最后还是有些醉了。黑衣森林的啤酒刚刚入口时只有麦芽的清香，然而度数在众多产地的啤酒中却不算低。而喝完酒之后的活动，就更加别无选择了。

 

“你——啊——你下一次——哈——到帝国来的时候——”

 

芝诺斯的声音随着身后男人掐着他的腰凶狠地操他的动作而断断续续，夹杂着各种湿润的喘息，“我就——就把曾祖父——哈啊——曾祖父在位时——嗯——酿的冰酒——拿——拿出来——嘶……轻点——”

 

“你喝了酒还挺爱说话的，上次怎么没看出来。”

 

艾里克斯咬着他的后颈，下身的动作一点也没缓，专门往他的敏感点上顶，不一会就逼得芝诺斯闭了嘴，两片薄唇只能吐出拟声词来表达抗议了。

 

他们在浴室又做了一次——艾里克斯忍不住为自己当初修建宽敞浴室的先见之明而暗自庆幸。刚刚还有余韵在他身下啰啰嗦嗦的男人从床上下来就软得要命，以至于第二次的整个过程都瘫在浴缸的边缘任由英雄把自己摆成各种姿势，连抗议的力气也没有了。而当英雄几天之后再问他时，芝诺斯又巧妙地把原因归罪到酒精上面，成功让英雄放弃了继续追问的打算。

 

比起和这个连不快都能用微笑来掩盖的男人斗智斗勇，追根问底，艾欧泽亚的救世主还有更要紧的事情要处理。

 

※

 

“这是——来自戈恩殖民地的反抗军队长，巴顿。”

 

艾里克斯看向被阿尔菲诺带着，正站在眼前的男人。那人身量虽然比普通的中原人要高，却也没有高到让敖龙仰视的地步。听到阿尔菲诺的介绍，男人雪白的牙齿在阳光下一闪，咧开一个标准的笑容。

 

“哟——”

 

他友好地扬了下手，算是打了招呼。他身边的那个矮个子睨了一眼，不轻不重地锤了他肩膀一下，表达了对他态度的不满。

 

“抱歉，我们的队长向来如此，不知轻重。”那矮个子腼腆地笑了笑，“我是戈恩殖民地反抗军副队长，马洛伊。幸会——光之战士。”

 

他走上前来，向艾里克斯伸出一只手。英雄盯着那只表示友好的手掌看了几秒——和年轻人清秀的五官不同，那只手上缠了几圈绷带，有些黑，还有些粗糙，与之连接的手臂上还有虽然被白纱和麻布袖口覆盖起来，却依旧明显的炮火的痕迹，和曾经刚到阿拉米格时，看到的那些反抗军一样，犹如在侵略者的蹂躏下，残破不堪的家园。

 

“——幸会。”他伸出了手。

 

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

光之战士或许不明白答应帮助这两个来自殖民地的反抗军首领会给自己带来什么影响。

 

至少在当时。

 

一切都是来自于潜意识的正义和多年来的习惯。英雄永远不会拒绝别人的请求，更不善于面对所有闪烁着渴望自由的火花的目光。

 

但他知道他们想要什么。他总是知道。他是战士，当一柄旗帜被交到战士的手里，结果总是显而易见。他们需要战争，需要自由，需要神的力量保护他们，帮助他们抵抗那些用炮火和暴政染黑故乡的黑衣人。

 

说老实话，他本不想过多的涉足政治。他已经吃过搅进情况不明的政治漩涡的苦头，况且对这些事情——权力，策略，外交，他总是不太擅长。

 

他无法掌握那些稍纵即逝的机会，明示或暗示，谈判的技巧，盘综复杂的利益关系，只会发挥武力的优势——自然，他战无不胜。以战场的逻辑来说，这并不常见。以一敌百，一骑当先的故事曾经只出现在小说里，真正的战争往往需要更精密的计划与谋略。

 

而现在不一样了。只要有了光之战士的加持，无论是蛮神，怪物，猛兽，还是侵略者的千军万马，都能化解在那把薄如蝉翼的刀锋里。

 

最好的战争机器。

 

神的力量是否应该介入国家之间的争斗——这样的问题艾里克斯从来没去想过。

 

曾经这对他来说非常简单：他帮助他认为值得的人。他的朋友，善良的人，弱小的人，遭受苦难的人，只要他们需要，他就为他们挥刀，至于敌人是谁，是什么，只要是刀尖能够碰到的，对他来说都无关紧要。

 

然而这一次，他犹豫了。

 

艾里克斯坐在他常去的那间坐落于格里达尼亚和森林之间的酒馆里，像其他再普通不过的醉汉一样，保护什么祖传财宝似的搂着一个酒瓶，歪着身子，一只脚支在地上，另一只脚踩着吧台椅椅腿的横栏。

 

事实上，他只喝了半瓶啤酒，根本还没喝醉，因此当身后有人接近自己的时候，他虽然还保持着邋遢的姿势，放在腿上的手却不动声色地握住了刀柄。

 

“果然在这里。”

 

来人话音刚落，艾里克斯就松了口气，放开了自己的刀。他坐起来，抓了抓头，叹了一声，“阿尔菲诺。”

 

白发少年笑了笑，抬起一只手，算是打了招呼。见英雄旁边的座位难得空着，他几步走过来，坐上了高脚凳。

 

“……不得不说——”

 

艾里克斯看着已经不需要垫脚就能坐上吧台椅的友人，他长高了一些，脸上的轮廓也不似初遇时那样，和姊妹雌雄难辨，或许是少年人总是长得很快，又或是这几年他们一起经历的那些，给这个孩子的心灵和面孔同样平添了许多岁月。

 

“你长大了，”黑衣森林的半瓶啤酒，此刻让英雄有些懒洋洋的，因此艾里克斯打量了阿尔菲诺几眼，就换了个姿势，用手撑着头，“我刚认识你的时候你才——到我腰的位置。”

 

“我今年已经二十岁了，你还来参加了我和阿莉塞的生日派对。”

 

阿尔菲诺撇了撇嘴，表示了对大英雄记性的不满。他说的是所有人难得没有喝得烂醉的那次果汁派对，艾里克斯可一点没忘，他参加过的，少有的几次不需要抬飞燕或是豪雪回家的聚会之一。

 

“我的错，我成熟的朋友，来吧，想喝什么？我请客。”

 

“牛奶。”

 

没错，在酒馆里点牛奶的二十岁青年。

 

艾里克斯花了点力气，才憋住已经到嘴角的笑容。

 

这很好。他心不在焉地咬着属于自己的那瓶充满酒精的瓶口，看着白发的少年一点点啜饮着杯里热气腾腾的牛奶。尽管能听到有人在不远处用以为他听不到的音量议论他可能是个恋童癖，还是会给小孩子点牛奶然后趁对方不注意下药的那种，但朋友的出现确实使片刻之前还笼罩着他的阴霾消散了一些。

 

他无法控制去想那些事。那些自己已经答应，却心里打鼓的事。艾欧泽亚的救世主，蛮神杀手，光之战士，在这些光环的照耀下，他不可能在大是大非上任性。然而抛去那些，英雄也不过是承载神的力量的凡人。

 

他能听到自己内心某些部分的叫喊——你在犯错，你明知道这意味着什么，你会再一次失去，就因为你是拯救世人的大英雄，可悲的人。而另一边的声音更大，更加嘈杂——你知道，但你还是要做，这是你的工作，这是你的命运。

 

艾里克斯再一次捏紧了手里的瓶子。这和之前任何一次都不一样，他已经习惯了在这条路上失去什么东西，但承受失去的痛苦，和面对失去本身是两回事。

 

他还没准备好接受后者，这让他开始觉得自己像一匹驮着最后一批货物的老马，或是即将解押刑场的死刑犯。想到这里，敖龙的脸上又覆上一点阴沉。

 

“你有心事。”

 

阿尔菲诺把牛奶喝了三分之一，放在桌上，视线在英雄手里见底很快的瓶子上转了几圈，才移到他脸上。

 

“……心事？”

 

艾里克斯下意识地敛了一下表情。这不是他第一次在他人面前收敛戾气，自从某一次——在某个有过几次风流的女人床上，被说偶尔出神的时候表情非常可怕之后，英雄就开始注意自己的气息。倒不是他有多在意自己的形象——在意形象的人做不了冒险者——他只是不希望把坏情绪传染给其他人。

 

保持表情，这一套他已经做得很熟练了。他不动声色地灌了口酒，做了个光之战士经典的表情——微笑，随后直视着阿尔菲诺，“什么心事？”

 

“老板，请给我一杯热可可。”

 

阿尔菲诺没有回答他的问题，而是熟练地招手。待老板把那杯大概是几年以来第一次出现在这里的乳制品放在桌上，年少的精灵才转过头和他对视，同时把面前那杯冒着热气的褐色液体推到他眼前。

 

“现在只有我们两个，没必要遮遮掩掩的。”阿尔菲诺说道，“你在为芝诺斯的事情烦恼，如果我猜得没错的话。”

 

他重新拿起自己的杯子，仿佛方才只是普通的寒暄。而艾里克斯却像被雷打了一下似的，一下子坐起来，紧盯着面前的年轻人。

 

如果说刚刚他还在试图掩饰，此刻一切都显得没有什么必要。他的战友已经足够敏锐，不只是烦恼，甚至连他自己也没搞太明白的那个理由也帮他摆到了眼前。

 

因此他沉吟了几秒，接着像是下定决心似的，叹了口气，抿了一口被推到眼前的热饮。

 

“你是怎么……”

 

“我看到了——你和芝诺斯在黑衣森林，嗯，我想是约会？”

 

“不，那不是……”艾里克斯呛了一下，轻咳一声掩饰自己听到那个词时候的尴尬。然而辩驳的话说到一半，他也觉得再否定没什么意思，停了下来，“抱歉，我本来不想瞒着你们。”

 

“你可没瞒着我，”阿尔菲诺狡黠地眨了下眼睛，“当初你让我救他，我就已经知道了。”

 

“那时候我还没——嗯，你知道，喜欢什么的。”

 

“你的眼神可不是这么说的。”

 

英雄怔了怔，心里忍不住泛起嘀咕。自己的眼神真的有那么露骨？先是夜露，现在连阿尔菲诺这样看起来还没开窍的朋友都声称他早就暴露了内心所想。他一时也不知如何反驳，只好又抿了一口杯里香甜浓郁的液体，干笑了一声。

 

“你可真是……变成大人了。”

 

“我们作为战友这些年，真希望你早点发现这一点。”

 

阿尔菲诺嘟囔了一句，见英雄还在犹疑不定地打量着他，又很快恢复了笑容。

 

“无须担心，我的朋友，我可不是阿莉塞那么大惊小怪的人，这是你的私人问题，我不会向其他人透露——如果你想保留这个秘密。”

 

这倒是有些出乎艾里克斯的意料。他已经做好了面对朋友质问的打算，而此刻的情景，却和他想象的那些完全不沾边——反而让他生出一点隐约的愧疚来。

 

“不，我并不是想对你们……对拂晓保守秘密。”

 

他该给面前的友人一个解释。艾里克斯盯着吧台边缘的一点破损，想了一会，“暂时没有公开，是因为芝诺斯还在为帝国效力。这件事……该怎么让他脱离帝国，我还没有想好。”

 

“在那之前，为了拂晓和反抗军的关系——你知道，这一次的盟友不算是我们熟识的人。”

 

他斟酌了一下，好一会，才继续说道，“虽然我并非在意你们的看法才选择隐瞒，但我不会因为个人问题而徇私，这我可以保证。”

 

“我说你啊——”

 

阿尔菲诺看起来想对面前的战士那句谨慎的承诺翻个白眼，又觉得太过失礼忍住了，“如果我担心，或者怀疑你的无私，我们就不会并肩战斗这么久。”

 

“我是说，我相信你，一直都是。”他支起身体，捏了下敖龙宽阔的肩，“你看起来心情很差，这就是我来陪你喝酒的目的。”

 

但你没喝酒，还拿走了我的酒瓶。

 

艾里克斯腹诽，心情却一下子放松了下来。没有什么比得到朋友的支持和信任更能让人安心，至少在这一点上，他十分幸运。

 

“我以为你至少打算劝劝我。”

 

“即使是光之战士，也无法控制自己爱上的是什么人。就算我们是战友，我也没有劝你的立场。”

 

“你知道，你现在听起来像是个喝牛奶的哲学家。”

 

“别再说这件事了，早晚我会学会喝酒的。”

 

阿尔菲诺红了脸，恼怒地呛了回去，顺便解决掉了最后一点牛奶，接着放下杯，从怀里掏出一块明显阿尔菲诺风格的怀表。

 

“很晚了，我该回去了。”

 

他又打量了一下英雄表情，确定最初的那片阴霾已经消散得差不多，露出一个欣慰的微笑，夸张地伸了个懒腰，“芙朵拉这两天病了，可露儿在照顾她，阿莉塞一直吵着要一起去探望她们……”

 

他顿了顿，短短地啊了一声，“说到这个，如果你有什么需要帮助的话，尽管开口。”

 

说着，他站了起来。对面的战士似乎还在思索什么，心不在焉地嗯了一声，挥了挥手，算是告别。阿尔菲诺耸了下肩，又想起什么似的，本已向门口移动的脚步又停了下来。

 

他用食指轻轻地碰了一下英雄面前的杯子。艾里克斯抬起头，已经被喝掉一些的热可可还有余温，微弱地散发着香气。

 

“热可可——我已经替他给你叫了。自己去和他道谢吧。”

 

白发少年轻巧地弯起嘴角，仿佛诉说什么暗号，接着摆了摆手，继续向门口走去，把那句让英雄陷入沉思的话留在了空气中。

 

“你有了喜欢的人，他会为你高兴的——和我一样。“

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

艾里克斯自然知道阿尔菲诺所说的是谁。

 

自然，阿尔菲诺给他点了那杯热可可，是为了宽慰他迷茫，甚至有些沮丧的心情。“一切都会好的”，就像那个人当时对落魄的英雄所说的一样。而少年更深一层的意思，艾里克斯也不是不懂。

 

如果有什么烦恼，无法对朋友说出口，就去奥尔什方大人那里，说给他听吧。

 

而这刚好是艾里克斯一直在考虑的计划之一。倒不是他真的还有什么烦恼，要跑去和老友诉苦，也不只是为了让老朋友知道“有了喜欢的人”这种好听的缘由——虽然他很乐意和老朋友分享自己的情感经历，然而英雄还没有轻松到为了一个心血来潮的理由在这种时候特意跑一趟雪原的程度。

 

事实上，艾里克斯早在几周前就在计划这件事。自从他发现自己沦陷在这段奇妙的关系里之后，他就几乎下定了决心。

 

和芝诺斯相处越久，他就越发感到恐惧。每多了解那个男人一点，就多一分相见恨晚的遗憾——他几乎无法想象，一直走在牺牲他人这条路上的自己，某一天也会失去这个人的样子。

 

他从来没有和芝诺斯说过这些，总觉得太过矫情，即使他们如今的关系如此亲密，在英雄的心里已经达到了恋人的程度。而现在，是最好的时候，也是不得不说的时候——他的过去，他的执着，他在乎的一切。

 

只有这样——

 

※

 

他们在一个阴沉的午后到达了库尔萨斯的高原。

 

以前艾里克斯到这里来的多，知道这片严酷的土地偶尔也有天空湛蓝，阳光明媚的美景；冻得青白的大小湖面，在雪光反射的金色里会融化成一片片晶莹的蔚蓝，在白茫茫的大地上仿佛天空的倒影。不过今天，他们并不走运，淡灰色的云低低地压着雪原，昭示着一场暴风雪的来临。

 

“要下雪了。”

 

艾里克斯把手搭在额前，抬头望着远方厚重的云层，啧了一声，转头看向正在用袍子的兜帽盖住头发的男人。芝诺斯没有立即回答，直到把指间的金色全部塞进兜帽里面，才简略地应了一声。

 

“……我知道。”

 

英雄突然意识到，自己的预告对于这个来自极北的男人来说大概非常多余，只好悻悻地闭上了嘴，继续向前踩着雪。似乎难得看到英雄吃瘪，跟在身后的芝诺斯笑了一声，好半天，靴子踩进雪里的咯吱声才跟上来。

 

“所以，”他迈了几步，和英雄并肩，“你邀请我来这种，景色对我来说不太新鲜的地方——只是心血来潮？”

 

“不。”艾里克斯也带上了兜帽，“来拜访一个人。”

 

“住在这里？可真是个好地方。”

 

芝诺斯的语气十足十的嘲讽，好像对这一次英雄选的活动兴趣缺缺，“别忘了，你可是答应我——”

 

“放心吧。”不等说完，英雄就打断了他，“有的是时间。”

 

他所说的是临行前和艾里克斯说好，到帝国新建成的零重力训练场切磋的约定。然而在这突兀的打断之后，接下来的路途陷入了沉默。

 

似乎感觉到英雄态度有异，芝诺斯不再说话，速度也慢了下来，重新回到了英雄身后，一时之间只有雪片被踩裂的轻微声响和呼啸的风声回响在他们之中。

 

艾里克斯用余光扫了他一眼，强迫自己不再去关注男人藏在兜帽阴影里的脸，才终于忍住了主动缓解这突如其来的尴尬的意图。

 

沉默的确是他此刻需要的。并不是他故意制造气氛，而是他实在不知道，在这种时候，是否应该像平时一样闲聊。根据他和芝诺斯日常相处的方式，大部分时候任由芝诺斯开始这样的斗嘴，最后都会变成一场连打带闹的切磋。

 

至少在奥尔什方这里，不要闹得太厉害比较好。艾里克斯想。况且，想要在暴风雪开始之前做完一切，回到伊修加德，无意义的斗殴就更没必要了。

 

他看了看越来越暗的天色。已经有零星的雪花承受不住云层的重量，开始降落下来，给两人的袍子都撒上了些许白霜。艾里克斯估计了一下时间和路程，一言不发地加快了脚步。

 

 

他们终于到达目的地的附近时，落雪已经把他们黑色的袍子染成了白色。风也刮起来了，把雪片吹得像碎纸一样乱飘，让周围变得一片模糊而白茫。

 

艾里克斯一边确定他们所处的位置，一边试探着脚下的积雪，寻找着那条通往悬崖的小径。这里看起来有几天没人来巡逻了，频繁的风雪已经盖住了曾经熟悉的小路。因此艾里克斯花了一点时间，清理掉主路上的一小段积雪，那条窄窄的路才不情不愿地显露在他们眼前。

 

“好了。”艾里克斯随手折了一根干枯断裂的树杈，当做探路的手杖，“就在前面。”

 

“你最好不要带我见什么路都走不动的老年人。”

 

芝诺斯久违地开口，声音听起来竟隐约有些疲惫。一路跋涉，对他如今的体力来说不算轻松，他咳了一声，语气颇为危险地警告着走在前面的罪魁祸首。

 

“哈，我倒希望他是。”

 

英雄没有回头，意味不明地回答。芝诺斯疑惑地皱起眉，刚想再问，下一秒却愣住了。

 

他望着突然出现在小径尽头的，被雪盖了一半的墓碑，愣了一会，半晌，才醒悟了什么似的，沉默地抿起唇。

 

“比起死亡，衰老当然是无上的奢侈。”

 

艾里克斯扔开手里干枯的树枝，摘掉了头上的兜帽，边说边走到墓碑旁边。突起的石板已经被肆虐的风雪覆盖了一部分，连上面的名字和年月都填满了钻空子的雪粒；依靠着的盾牌已经在呼号的寒风中和石板本身冻结在一起，蒙着一层冰壳的白雾，又被蜂拥而上的雪片覆盖，在盾牌的边缘积起厚厚的一层白霜。

 

“这里——”

 

艾里克斯脱掉手套，小心翼翼地把临行前才从黑衣森林摘下的百合从保温木盒里拿出来，抖了抖上面凝结的水珠，放在墓碑和盾牌之间角落。那里被盾牌遮挡着，形成了一个小小的避风所，那束百合仿佛找到庇护的幼儿，不仅没有在寒风之中枯萎，反而有更加张开花瓣之势，给这里原本凄凉的场景带来了一种怪异的温馨和圣洁。

 

“给我带来光明的人，我的灵魂的一部分——唯一的挚友，长眠于此。”

 

英雄声音很轻，几乎埋没在风的怒号之中。然而传到芝诺斯的耳中，却像一道惊雷，震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，眼前发黑，好一会，才回了神，接着一股尖锐的疼痛从翻腾的胃贯穿到干涩的喉咙，让他整个人都控制不住地眩晕起来。

 

“奥尔什方和我，不算是相似的人。”

 

“他更像是我的榜样。我的楷模——即使是现在，作为英雄，作为救世主被众人称颂崇拜的我，也不得不承认，他是我穷尽一生追赶也无法比拟的标杆。”

 

芝诺斯安静地听着，目光出神地盯着靠在墓碑旁破损的盾牌，藏在袍子下面的手指无意识地攥紧，又强迫症一样放开。

 

寒风凛冽，刮在脸上像小刀似的冰凉刺骨，而他却完全感觉不到，只觉得像被掌掴了一样脸上发烫。

 

灵魂的一部分。唯一的挚友。

 

他看着男人轻轻拂去墓碑上积雪的手。大片的雪块被从石板上剥落下来，随风飘散，又很快被覆了薄薄一层新的雪沫。英雄的手被风吹得发红，却依旧没有戴上手套，像是感觉不到冷似的，仔细地扫掉墓碑上的白色之后，又小心地拨掉石板上已经覆盖住墓主人名字的雪，直到那行刚劲的字重见天日为止。

 

奥尔什方。

 

他愿意用死亡和尊严去换取的身份，此刻从对方嘴里说出来，却不是在评价自己。甚至还用唯一这样的字眼，毫不犹豫地把他排除在外，即使那仅有的竞争对象，连墓碑都已经泛白。

 

那他算什么呢？芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，算什么？

 

不是挚友，也不再值得追赶的人——

 

啊，对。他只是个相性不错的泄欲对象。他都快忘了，他们不过是在交易，自己付出身体，对方给他挑战和纠缠的机会，让他得以享受战斗的愉悦——最初英雄提出的条件仅此而已。

 

芝诺斯无声地勾了勾嘴角。怎么会不明白呢？早就知道了。只是黑衣森林的春天太过温暖，让他得意忘形，奢望太多，全然忘记了伊尔萨巴德的严寒。

 

第一次在人造超越之力的副作用下，被迫看到对方的回忆时就明白，那个银发精灵给的温暖，他永远也给不了。到如今，就连自以为只有自己才能给对方带来的，战斗的愉悦，恐怕也只是他用身体和尊严换来的义务而已。

 

想要对方同样以挚友相待，不过是自己被那光芒和温暖近距离烧灼时产生的幻觉罢了。

 

回忆近来的日子，他们一起渡过的时间越来越多，肉体交缠或切磋对决之后，总还会一起做些其他的事——用餐，读书，艾里克斯会带他去一些“普通人”的活动或地点，给他看没见过的小玩意，甚至教他简单的烹饪；而自己也会展示一些“看起来很方便但没什么用”的帝国新发明，或者让英雄穿上帝国的军服假扮成副官，带他去皇家武器工坊，指使主管满头大汗哆哆嗦嗦地帮他改造武器。他们甚至开始在通讯贝闲聊——

 

大概是发现彼此关系越界，对方才约自己来这里。而现在——

 

“我之前说过，英雄不过是人们给对自己有利的怪物打上的标签。乌尔达哈那一次之后，我就不再对表面奉承的人抱太大希望。正因如此，我更加看重朋友——你明白吗？”

 

艾里克斯说着，突然回过头看着他，像是在寻求他的答案。

 

而芝诺斯像是被风吹得太久，或者站得太久，好半天才回神。他张了张嘴，好像想说什么，又说不出口似的闭上嘴，许久，才终于吐了口气，抬手拉低了兜帽的外沿，挡住惨白的脸色。

 

“知道了。”

 

他轻轻地说。

 

春天该结束了。

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

当晚他们住在伊修加德的小酒馆。不知是因为枯燥无味的跋涉还是什么别的原因，芝诺斯看起来有些恍惚和疲惫，即使已经在暖炉烧得格外旺盛的旅馆大厅休息了一阵，脸色还是没有比外面的雪好看多少。此刻，他也没有看向几欲挑起话头的英雄，而是盯着那些愈燃愈旺的木头发呆。

 

“以前，我常在库尔扎斯的雪原打猎。”

 

“……嗯。”芝诺斯似乎并没有在关注艾里克斯在说什么，好半天，才回过神，简洁地应了一声。

 

“如果你喜欢的话——”

 

“不。”

 

这一次他倒是回应很快。艾里克斯忍不住把目光从接待柜台“请稍等”的小牌子上移开，转向再一次成功终结对话的同行人身上。伊修加德的建筑大多老旧，室内装潢也是如此，然而芝诺斯却好像被这间屋子吸引了似的，刚刚从不断发出噼里啪啦响声的火炉上移开注意力，又专注地看起墙上的画来了。

 

“我以为你会喜欢，我们刚认识的时候，你就一直在说狩猎什么的。”

 

“……我狩猎的是人。”

 

芝诺斯终于久违地把脸转向了执意继续谈话的英雄，意味不明地打量了他一眼。他似乎还想再说什么，却在视线扫到英雄身后的时候再次抿起了唇。

 

“看起来我打扰了你们谈话，实在抱歉。”

 

熟悉的声音突然从身后响起，艾里克斯循声转过头，吉布里隆带着一丝尴尬的脸出现在了方才一直紧闭着的后厨门口。

 

“没那回事，吉布里隆。”

 

“这位……”明显听到了他们对话的末尾，他的眼神在英雄和已经恢复了冷淡表情的芝诺斯之间游走了几圈，露出了了然的笑容，“真是风流倜傥的光之战士，又一个？”

 

“别胡说，他是……”

 

“啊我知道，你的‘新朋友’。”吉布里隆打断了英雄解释的话头，调侃地挤了挤眼，把脑袋探到他旁边压低了声音，“你换口味了，我记得你以前带来的姑娘……”

 

“我说了这不是——”

 

“不是姑娘，我又没瞎，”听到后厨的伙计叫了一声，吉布里隆摆了摆手，“老规矩是吧，我先忙，你自己随便找房间吧。”

 

“……”

 

艾里克斯望着迅速消失在后门的老友的身影，良久，发出一声略显痛苦的叹息。他的确有过放纵的曾经，尤其是在奥尔什方去世之后，他曾在传说中“治疗男人伤痛的两大法宝”——酒精和温柔乡里沉浸了很久。如果不是福尔唐家家主的开导，恐怕直到现在，他还是在用这些虚幻的东西麻痹自己。而现在，他的确因为这些过去而倍感尴尬——吉布里隆的误解是必然的，就以往被他带来这里的炮友的数量来说，无论自己如何解释，恐怕对这位曾经的老友来说都是意味深长的借口。

 

如果不是在伊修加德，恐怕今晚在野外露营也不该带芝诺斯来这里。艾里克斯想着，挠了挠头，熟练地从柜台后面随便取了把钥匙，转向身后看了一场不怎么精彩的戏码，却没有发表任何评论的男人。

 

“……抱歉，刚刚……”

 

“没什么。”

 

现在倒是谁都会打断我的话了。艾里克斯看着又心不在焉地把头转去别处的芝诺斯，把解释的话咽进了肚子里。“走吧。”

 

房间不大，却很是温暖干净。这一两年不曾到访，吉布里隆还是像以前一样，事必躬亲地整理着伊修加德唯一的旅店里这些小小的格子。火生得很旺，燃烧着的木头在壁炉里劈啪作响；柔软的床垫虽然不像帝国行宫那样奢华地铺着昂贵的天鹅绒，却也干净整洁，散发着干燥温暖的气息；最上面则覆盖着被精心风干处理过的棕熊熊皮，只看大小就知道是最精英的猎手的杰作。

 

不知道是不是长途跋涉真的消耗了这位娇生惯养的皇太子最后的体力，芝诺斯拒绝了下楼吃晚餐的提议，对外带食物这一选项也兴趣缺缺。待到英雄独自补充了能量回到房间，金发的皇子已经整个人缩在了厚重的鸭毛被底下，只露出一点金色的头顶，让他看起来就像藏在雪地里的什么神秘动物。

 

艾里克斯忍不住轻笑了一声，走到床边掀开了被子一角，探身躺了进去。被子里存在热源的奇妙感觉让光之战士也不禁陷入了一瞬间的恍惚，然而芝诺斯对这带来一片外界寒气的举动却没有什么反应。往常这个时候，他平时总是会主动靠过来，慵懒地眯着蓝眼睛，软软的金发铺在两人身上，任由英雄用喜欢的或突发奇想的方式抚摸自己，然而今天，他只是背对着艾里克斯安静地躺着，中间隔了一大段连长手长脚的敖龙都一时触碰不到的空白。

 

难道这个房间的床比较大吗？

 

艾里克斯一边想着，一边主动靠近让自己想念已久的热源。从上一次分别到这一次两人相约来到库尔扎斯——直到现在——他都还没有触碰过这个男人。说实话，这段时间他们已经很习惯彼此频繁的肢体交流了，几乎每一次见面，他们都先像野兽一样渴求着彼此，在发泄过几乎难以忍受的，对对方的饥渴之后，才会继续做其他的事。如果不是这一次，自己一定要给芝诺斯展示曾经几乎致命，再也不想经历第二次的伤痕，他甚至想在雪原就把对方——

 

想到这里，艾里克斯感到一股难以控制的欲火从小腹迅速燎原燃烧起来。这个无论何时都能用最轻微的动作，最不经意的眼神就点燃他的灵魂的男人，有什么比他躺在自己身边，不断散发着沐浴后的香气和温暖更诱人呢？英雄想不到。

 

他伸手轻抚着芝诺斯的手臂外侧；男人像是睡着了，没有回应这轻柔的触碰。他又靠近了一点，胸口几乎贴到芝诺斯的背上，手掌也覆上了他的胸口，缓慢而略带色情地在胸腹摩挲着，温暖的唇贴住颈侧，一点点吮吸磨蹭，慢慢上移到泛红的耳廓旁边，舌尖舔过敏感的耳垂上方。

 

“……我知道你醒着。”

 

敖龙的声音带着情欲的暗哑，呼出的热气喷进耳朵里，反复几次之后，终于引得芝诺斯的背微弱地绷了起来。他背对着艾里克斯，看不到表情，英雄只觉得掌下的身体随着他的抚摸越发僵硬——这和对方往常总是第一时间感受到自己的热情作出回应，甚至很多时候主动诱惑自己的情景完全不同，艾里克斯不由得感到疑惑，扳住他的肩想要让他转过来面对自己，然而碰到的瞬间，怀里的躯体却突然松了下来，同时一声由于闷在被子里，听不出什么感情的轻笑传了出来。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的——身体？”

 

艾里克斯疑惑地支起身体。芝诺斯很少在床上提问题，或者试图做什么其他的语言交流。英雄相信肉体交缠足以表达大部分的感情信息，对方恐怕也相信这一点，因此这突如其来且答案显而易见的问题让英雄禁不住困扰地挠了挠头。

 

“当然……为什么这么问？”

 

这一次芝诺斯没有回应。诡异的沉默在他们之间持续了几秒，然后被芝诺斯突然撑起身体的动作打破了。他换成了俯卧的姿势，脸埋在被单里，声音闷闷的，和方才的笑声一样，听不出情绪。

 

“来吧，做你想做的，来操我。”

 

尽管情景和对方的问题都有些反常，然而恋人邀请的姿态和完美的身体线条依然实实在在地冲击着英雄的感官，坚硬的下体也正急切地烧灼着他的神经。于是他吸了口气，不再犹豫，翻身压住了面前让他情欲翻腾的躯体。

 

“怎么了？你兴致不高的样子。”艾里克斯一边啄着他的背和后颈，一边问。

 

“没什么，有些冷。”芝诺斯的身体只僵了一瞬，马上放松下来，变得像平常一样柔韧顺从。

 

艾里克斯看了看睡前熄灭的壁炉，笑了，“真是娇气的太子殿下，没有青磷水持续供暖就不习惯了？”

 

“……”

 

“我去重新点起来吧。”

 

他刚爬起来打算下床，一只手就从身后伸了过来，一把抓住了他的手腕。

 

“不用了。”芝诺斯的声音蒙在床单里，像糊住了一样，“就这样吧，快点。”

 

太想要了所以害羞吗？这人闹别扭的理由倒是新鲜。艾里克斯想着，笑了一声，重新回到被子里压住了他，继续刚刚的亲吻。

 

“那就我来让你热起来。”

 

他贴着身下人的颈侧，轻轻地磨蹭着那道明显的疤痕——那里如今已经完全愈合，只留下了一道淡粉色的痕迹，被英雄蹭到，被压住的男人控制不住抖了抖，停了两秒，随即充满暗示地抬起臀蹭上英雄火热的胯下。

 

“等等。”

 

艾里克斯腾出一只手摸了摸堆在床尾的衣服口袋，翻出润滑剂，另一只手示意地揉了揉他的臀肉。芝诺斯像往常一样稍微分开腿，让英雄的手指碰到中间的入口。艾里克斯见他如常地配合自己，便不再纠结对方方才别扭的态度，沾了润滑剂探进一个手指。

 

他们最近见得频繁，做得也频繁，艾里克斯稍微抽插了几下，柔软的甬道就绞着他的手指收缩起来。然而刚想插入第二根手指再扩张一下，身下的男人突然扭了扭，躲开了已经抵在穴口的指尖，连含在体内的那根都由于这突然的动作而滑了出来。

 

“可以了，进来吧。”

 

“怎么，等不及了？”艾里克斯戏谑地拍了拍他的臀。

 

“……快点。”

 

“你自己说的，可别叫痛。”

 

“……嗯。”芝诺斯顿了几秒，吐了口气。

 

英雄随即把手指抽了出来，早就滚热坚硬的阴茎抵住了那处由于不适应手指的扩张而微微开合着的入口，试探了几下就挤开箍紧的软肉，慢慢塞进温暖的肠道。

 

“嘶——”

 

即使经过一次次的交合，一根手指的扩张对那里来说还是不太够，阴茎插入的瞬间芝诺斯疼得忍不住从齿缝中间挤出了一声微弱的痛吟，揪紧了床单。英雄也被夹得难受，只得伸手轻轻按压着男人再次绷紧的颈后，示意他放松。感觉到这点轻柔触碰，芝诺斯突然回了神，缓慢地深呼吸了几次，努力松开下意识缩紧的后穴。

 

艾里克斯等了一会，直到感到裹着自己的甬道不再夹得自己生疼，才试着抽出一点，又向里插进去。这一次比刚刚要深得多，连敖龙特有的鳞片也摩擦着穴口挤进干涩的肠道。小腹的抽痛让芝诺斯不由得倒吸了口气，然而很快，他就再次压住喉咙里痛吟，强迫自己发出撒娇般舒适的轻哼。

 

“再…再来…啊……再——用力……”

 

不知是由于疼痛刺激着后穴不断地收紧，还是由于自己伪装出来的诱惑和渴望，又或是什么其他的，地点之类的原因，身上的男人今天格外兴奋，死死地掐着他的腰，暴胀的阴茎像烧红的楔子一样不断翻搅着后穴里脆弱的软肉，插入的力度比平时还要凶狠。灼烧般的刺痛越来越剧烈地从尾椎处蔓延开，激得芝诺斯几乎压不住喉咙里痛苦的喘息了，不得不咬紧嘴唇，把脸深埋进床单里，只让闷闷的听不出是痛还是愉悦的音节从唇边泄露出来。好在这个姿势英雄看不到他的脸，也看不到被他紧压在腹部和床面之间完全没有勃起迹象的性器。

 

就这样吧。

 

再用力一点，让我再更痛一点。

 

芝诺斯想。并非第一天知道自己和死去的银发精灵无法相提并论，不如说，从一开始就知道了，但还是选择接受。

 

即使不是挚友，不是重要的人。

 

即使曾经带来灼烧般温暖的男人，此刻却让他冷得快要失去知觉。

 

时间不多了。

 

艾里克斯在裹着自己性器的后穴下意识的收缩吮吸中很快到达了高潮。大约由于这里洗浴条件相对简陋，热水供应也不是很足，他抽插了几下就拔了出来，射在胯前已经被他撞得红了一片的臀间。阴茎拔出去的时候芝诺斯松了口气，如释重负一样，趴着没有出声，任由英雄用纸巾帮他擦掉。

 

听着英雄下床的声音，他翻了个身，重新回到侧卧的姿势，盯着伊修加德夜晚由于阴沉而微微发红的天空。很快，身后的床面再次陷了下去——男人重新回到了床上，拉起掀到脚边的被子盖住了他，随后温热的身体贴了上来，手臂紧紧地环住他的腰侧。

 

“还冷吗？”敖龙低沉的声音传入耳中。

 

芝诺斯没有回答。

 

他想起奥尔什方的墓。来自一个终年白雪皑皑的国家就有这样的缺点，避免不了自己的墓碑上总是盖着厚厚的一层，即使你生前是受人尊敬的战士。某人来看你，细心地帮你拂去那些彻骨的痕迹，它们又将迅速累积起来，直到下一个人来到你面前，再重复。

 

待到最后一个敬仰爱戴着你的人也从世界上消失，无尽的白就会彻底覆盖住那块石头，遮住上面刻着的名字和生平，直到墓的痕迹完全被雪抹平，再没人知道这处看起来与其他地方并没有什么区别的积雪下方埋葬着什么人。

 

在无尽的孤独之中永远看着自己深爱的国家，是奥尔什方的选择。他有得选，而自己没有。

 

“你总是——给死人扫墓？”芝诺斯问。

 

“奥尔什方？每年都会。”

 

“其他人——泛泛之交呢？”

 

“唔……”身后的英雄顿了顿，“未必每年，但想起来的时候就会去——路过附近也会。”

 

“……敌人？”

 

“敌人……”

 

艾里克斯又犹豫了，似乎在回忆什么。半晌，才再次开口。“有墓碑的话大概吧，偶尔。不过以前的敌人大部分都直接消散了，没留下什么值得纪念的。”

 

芝诺斯没再说话，好像陷入了沉思。英雄等了一会，见他没有再开口的意图，忍不住吻了一下他暴露在外面的一小片后颈。

 

“怎么，你想和我一起去？”

 

“不，没有。”芝诺斯简短地吐出几个字。“——晚安。”

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

那之后艾里克斯回到了阿拉米格。英雄的组成部分除了浪漫的故事，还需要有履行诺言的责任——戈恩殖民地反抗军已经将去往营地的地图送到了拂晓手中，还包括目前紧缺的物资列表。尽管反抗军迎接“救世主”的心情急切，然而即使是光之战士，想要一时之间在陌生的地点游刃有余，也需要一些准备时间。

 

“硝石，火油，枪械，急需的食物补给，还有药品和急救物品——”莉瑟一项一项念着列表上的单字，“从数量上来看，戈恩殖民地的反抗军已经几乎到弹尽粮绝的地步了。”

 

“没错，戈恩和帝国的距离更近，比起阿拉米格来说，受到的镇压也更加强烈。那里愿意反抗的本地居民本就不多，能撑到现在已经很不容易了。”

 

阿尔菲诺说着，拿起和地图和物资列表一起寄过来的信件。“马洛伊副队长的亲笔书信——帝国在阿拉米格陷落之后对戈恩等几个边境殖民地也提高了警惕，前几个月反抗军和帝国驻守的部队有来有往，各自赢下了几次小规模战役，而这几周帝国驻防部队突然停止了对反抗军的镇压……根据巴顿队长的猜测，这是换防的前兆，想来帝国已经失去了和他们打拉锯战的耐心，想要一举消灭当地的反抗势力了。”

 

“正是如此。”莉瑟点了点头，“因此马洛伊副队长希望我们先收集足够的物资运送过去，让反抗军在真正的战斗来临之前能得以充分的修整，同时希望我们能在运送物资的同时确保出一条安全快捷的物资运送路线，以保证战时人员及物资补给。”

 

“我来确保路线，”阿莉塞自告奋勇地举起地图，“至于收集物资的部分，就麻烦大英雄了。”

 

艾里克斯听了，略点了下头表示同意。冒险者出身就是有这样的好处，跑腿这一类的任务，他总是最擅长的。

 

“把物资单给我，我马上出发。”

 

从基拉巴尼亚到黑衣森林，一路上的货物供应商无数，然而并不是所有商人都有义务支持解放他人命运的使命。即使作为曾经拯救过他们的英雄，艾里克斯也需要付出与想要得到的货物同等价值的东西来交换。

 

他花了三天，在拉诺西亚的农场上帮助农民驱赶从他成为冒险者那一天起就没消失过的害虫，又在炼金术师公会帮赛文利安刷了一周烧杯和药剂瓶，才终于搞定了满足物资单上需要数量的药品和食物；在那之后，他又在从前被帝国凌虐过的哪些地区像个拾荒者一样，地毯式搜索着那些损坏的帝国飞船和机械——他甚至打晕了不少还滞留在艾欧泽亚的帝国士兵，多数是来自已经失去自己军团长的第三军团的倒霉鬼。

 

或许是戈恩距离帝国太近，以至于当地的反抗军即使痛恨这些黑衣的殖民者，也不得不遵循着大多数本地人耳濡目染地使用枪械武器的习惯。而使用帝国的武器抵抗帝国这种事，即使有光之战士的加入，也无法保证绝对的胜算。因此他也只能用这种近乎偷窃的方式，从他们手里一点点克扣着清单上标明的弹药数量。

 

“就这些了。”

 

艾里克斯想着，把最后一份军需交到了暂时负责和戈恩对接事务的莉瑟手上。

 

“辛苦你了，从清单上看起来远没有这么多……”

 

“没办法，戈恩反抗军需要的大多数是枪。”

 

“是啊，反抗军还没决定起义的时候，很多人被征兵到帝国的军队，接触到人生的第一把武器就是帝国制的火铳，和冷兵器比起来，枪械的弹药消耗就显得数量巨大了。”

 

莉瑟无奈地叹了口气。这让艾里克斯不由得想起了自己那出身帝国却从不用枪的恋人。芝诺斯从来都拒绝使用火器这种让战斗失去短兵相接的真实感的方式，作为帝国的下一代继承人，几十年如一日地给手下的士兵作着“不好的榜样“。

 

他接触到的第一把武器，大概也是枪吧。

 

“帝国那边，有什么新的消息吗？”

 

“嗯……反抗军的信上倒是没提到有什么大的动作，上次说的帝国可能会换防的事情，也没有后续的消息……”莉瑟拿起桌上的信件，又仔细读了一遍。

 

“十二军团……”

 

“你是想问芝诺斯吧，确实，就我们现在所知的军团长而言，他的确是最大的威胁，尤其是上一次被皇帝耍了个花招把他赎回去……”莉瑟皱起了眉，“如果他这次也参战，我们就不得不重新规划了。”

 

“事实上——”

 

英雄张了张嘴，想把自己尚未公开的关系告诉面前担忧的好友，然而当莉瑟疑惑的目光转向他的时候，到嘴边的话又咽了下去，换成了模棱两可的猜测，“我觉得他不会这么快找我们的麻烦。”

 

“嗯？”莉瑟露出了更加奇怪的表情，“倒是第一次听到你给敌人辩护。”

 

“这不是辩护——”艾里克斯脱口而出，随后很快梗住了，似乎也不知道该如何解释自己突如其来的冲动，好半天才开口，“我只是——更了解他一点。”

 

“也是，毕竟当初是你亲手打败了他，大概比我们要熟悉他的性格。”莉瑟歪了歪头，也不知道是赞同还是在顺着英雄的话说服自己。她又从堆满文件的桌上翻出另一封用红色的印泥封过口的信，扫了几眼，“嗯，我们在帝国安排的眼线也没有提到芝诺斯有什么活动……不过小心一点总没有什么坏处。”

 

“我会试着再多补充一点补给的，”艾里克斯沉吟了两秒，“但在那之前，我想请个假。”

 

这并不是什么心血来潮的告假。事实上，自从上一次分别，他和芝诺斯已经快两个月的时间不曾见面了。自己——自然是为了战前准备忙的焦头烂额，芝诺斯更像是人间蒸发了一样，不仅彼此联络使用的通讯贝完全没有来自对方的消息——这也可以理解，往日里也多是艾里克斯主动发起对话——然而就莉瑟刚刚透露的消息来说，连这时不时传到拂晓手中的情报这种“被动信息”中，这位皇太子也完全没有以前那样活跃。

 

这让艾里克斯不由得感到有些郁闷。就算他知道，和以前那些说不上恋人，也不能算完全没关系的女人相比，芝诺斯一个成年男人，既不会像她们一样隔三差五的需要陪伴，也用不着他像关心婴儿一样时时刻刻的追踪，但长达两个月的时间没听到关于恋人的只言片语，说不想也是不可能的。

 

即使暂时还不能和所有的朋友公开他们的关系，但是请个假约会的机会自己还是能争取到的。想到这里，艾里克斯的手已经放在了那个专门申请的通讯贝上，接通了那个人的频道。

 

“什么事？”

 

和预想的不同，熟悉的声音几乎在通讯贝接通的一两秒内就传了过来。艾里克斯还在思考该如何打破这两个月以来因为自己过于忙碌而没有联络的僵局，一时语塞，只好打了个哈哈，掩饰自己仅仅听到对方的声音就几乎控制不住的心跳声。

 

“嘿……我以为你在忙。”

 

“没有。什么事？”

 

他又问了一遍。英雄犹豫了两秒，那边芝诺斯似乎也不太着急，等着艾里克斯开口的空档不知道在弄什么，本该陷入尴尬沉默的频道里充斥着热水壶烧开的咕噜声。

 

“你在干什么？”艾里克斯终于找到了一个合适的话题。

 

“……煮咖啡。”

 

“没想到你会喜欢那种饮料。”

 

“提神而已。”

 

芝诺斯好像不太想继续讨论这个，简短地回答过后就不再说话。艾里克斯也不知道该如何回应，就在气氛即将再次陷入沉默的瞬间，他突然发出一声轻笑，也听不出是什么意思，只能听到轻微的呼气声吹在通讯贝的话筒上，搔得英雄耳根发痒。

 

“……怎么，你想见我？”

 

“当然，我——”

 

“知道了。”不等英雄说完，芝诺斯的声音就再次传来，成功地把他还未出口的‘很想你’三个字憋回了肚子里，“——我会去你那边，等下见。”

 

#

 

虽然约好傍晚时分在英雄森都的家门口见面，然而作为光之战士，想要一时半刻立刻脱身也是不太容易的。在帮莉瑟再次清点了即将和运输队一起启程送往戈恩前线的物资，确保队员装备齐全不会被小规模偷袭之后，艾里克斯又不得不为前来求助的阿难陀族首领处理了格外喜欢在自己有约的时候脱缰撒野的白象。当他最终帮回家路上遇到的老奶奶给她失联多日的儿子送完信，回到自己森都的住所时，夕阳已经几乎落得看不见影了。

 

“……抱歉，我迟到了。”

 

艾里克斯一边努力平复着长距离奔跑导致的急促呼吸，一边把因为天气太热而不愿载自己，掀翻了他两次的陆行鸟栓在门口的围栏上。

 

坐在门边矮木桩上的男人听到他的声音，把正凝聚在天边最后一点温柔的晚霞上的目光转了过来。他依然穿着便装——和以前每一次两人相见时一样，只是换成了黑色的宽松短袖，更显得他的皮肤闪光一样的白，和眼睛亮晶晶的蓝。艾里克斯盯着男人绑起来的马尾遗留在耳后的一点发梢，和那些金色的碎发底下有着漂亮的曲线却带着一点点伤疤痕迹的脖子。发现英雄在盯着自己看，芝诺斯遮掩似的偏了偏头，站起来拍了拍裤子上的土。

 

“不算太晚。”

 

他走近了一点，艾里克斯才得以看到他全身。让他惊讶的是，两个月的时间而已，芝诺斯看起来竟然又瘦了一圈，甚至还像没睡好一样，眼睑下面一小片淡淡的乌青。他本来五官生得立体，这样一看，更像雕塑一样阴影分明了。

 

“……你……你是在减肥吗？”艾里克斯忍不住伸手捏了一把男人藏在袖子里的肩。

 

“什么？”

 

芝诺斯似乎没想到他会这样问，禁不住也一愣。好在他并没停顿太久，很快就流露出一点微弱的笑意，不动声色地躲开了英雄捏得有些用力的手。

 

“没有。”芝诺斯转了转眼珠，“最近天气热，吃得少。”

 

胡说八道。艾里克斯忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。艾欧泽亚确实进入了夏季，然而面前这个撒谎只会转转眼珠的男人明显两个月以来连他那终年积雪的老家大门都没出过，谈何暑热难熬呢？芝诺斯好歹是个成年人，论性格，神志正常的时候说不定比自己还要成熟，减肥绝食这种小女孩的做派，即使芝诺斯承认，他也不会相信。

 

想来是被严格的父亲安排了一堆工作，又没人在身边提醒按时吃饭的缘故。他们很少谈起各自生活中面对的压力——光之战士的工作太过琐碎繁杂，艾里克斯早就有了芝诺斯对此不感兴趣的认识；而对方作为皇太子的责任和与之配套的奢侈，英雄同样觉得无法受用。

 

这是他们无法避免的不同之处。从发现自己被这个男人所吸引的那一天开始，艾里克斯就知道有些事情他们不得不避而不谈，彼此的工作如此，相异的立场更甚。既然芝诺斯已经选择了隐瞒，英雄也不会强求。

 

“那就别喝咖啡了。”艾里克斯说着，一把攥住芝诺斯的手腕拉进了屋里。

 

太阳落山后的室内很暗，英雄一向不喜欢太明亮的灯光，总觉得那太过奢靡，也太毁气氛，因此无论在阿拉米格的临时居所还是森都的住宅，艾里克斯都没有开顶灯的习惯；冬天的炉火，春天的琉璃，秋天雨夜的纸笼灯花——而正值的夏夜，没有什么比纱帐笼起的萤火虫灯更好。

 

每到夏季来临前，艾里克斯就会用一点法术吸引这些小虫子到自己手中，放在用过的炼金药水瓶里，用极小的蜗牛饲养起来，到晚上的时候让它们为自己照明。如果是在平日独自一人，英雄未必有如此好的兴致拿出来，不过今天不一样，芝诺斯在身边的时候，他总是愿意在气氛上多花点心思。

 

“好看吗？”艾里克斯把手里的玻璃瓶挂在墙壁的钩子上，关上门。

 

“……弱小。”

 

“的确，”艾里克斯仿佛预料到了他的答案，“但就是这样弱小的生物才能表现脆弱的美。”

 

“是吗。”

 

芝诺斯不痛不痒地应了一声，盯着玻璃瓶里那些挤在一起发光的小虫子看了一会，又转头望向已经升到树梢的白盘，“既然喜欢发光的东西，为什么不选择月亮呢。”

 

“月亮是不会发光的。”艾里克斯顺着他的目光瞥了一眼，摇摇头，“不过是太阳的替代品罢了。”

 

芝诺斯没再说话，沉默了好一会，突然向后退了几步坐到了床上。他几下蹬掉脚上的靴子，光着脚踩在地板上，又伸展双臂脱了上身的短袖，最后在英雄审视的目光里把松松的裤子褪到脚踝，拎着裤脚把小腿抽出来。

 

“在这种无聊的对话上耽误时间可不好。”

 

芝诺斯挽起嘴角，伸手拆下头发上的发圈。柔顺的发丝像瀑布一样流泻而下，铺满了白皙的肩膀和脊背，原本金灿灿的颜色被月光一照，倒像是银色的一样，几乎刺得英雄睁不开眼。

 

艾里克斯怔了一秒，很快跟上了眼下的节奏。凑到床边俯下身，手撑在床面上，近距离和正在诱惑自己的男人对视。眼前的金色睫毛在月光的照耀下在芝诺斯的脸颊上留下一片弧形的阴影，刚好盖住了那些看起来像是没睡好的痕迹的乌青，天蓝的湖水里倒映着一点白色的月光，像是要说什么，又好像一片空白。

 

“来吧，英雄——”芝诺斯抬手贴上了艾里克斯已经悄然膨胀起来的胯部，略显色情地磨蹭着，“‘良宵苦短’。”

 

“哪学来的这些乱七八糟的词。”

 

艾里克斯嘴上说着，却没有真的拒绝的意思，一把把他的手腕压在了床上，就着贴在一起的姿势一点点吮吸着有些消瘦却依然保持着肌肉线条的肩膀和胸口，手也不老实地探进了没有跟着一起褪掉的内裤里。

 

“雷声大雨点小啊，殿下，还软着就来诱惑我？”英雄若有所指地按了按男人被自己圈在掌间尚未勃起的性器。

 

“有什么关系，”芝诺斯也不尴尬，随意地换了个舒服的姿势躺了下去，“被插的又不是你。”

 

说着他转了个身，只把后背留给了英雄，还顺手脱掉了最后一件遮蔽。好像怕英雄不吃这套似的，芝诺斯又调整了一下跪趴的姿势，打开腿，让不见阳光的雪白脊背和臀间的风景一起暴露在英雄的视线里。

 

借着月色，英雄终于得以好好观察这具让自己想念已久的躯体。虽然藏在身体阴影里的性器依然有些没精打采，然而从这个角度看过去，倒不怎么显眼，反倒是男人流畅优美的身体线条，坠在腿间的饱满的阴囊，还有臀间湿漉漉的小口格外诱人。

 

湿漉漉的——？

 

艾里克斯忍不住吸了口气，试探着用手指抵住那处入口。湿软的触感一下子传到指尖，再往里探去，粘稠的透明液体就顺着臀线和英雄的指节流了下来。

 

“……你自己润滑过才来？”英雄的声音带了一丝控制不住的沙哑。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“你说呢？”

 

艾里克斯一只手扣住他的后颈，另一只手解了裤子。火热的阴茎一下子弹了出来，被英雄扶着顶在已经开始不断开合的穴口。

 

快两个月没做，即使芝诺斯提前润滑过，进入的过程也相当艰难。太紧了，虽然没有第一次那样痛苦，然而想要不制造过多的疼痛，只能把插入的过程放到最慢。阴茎全部挤进甬道里的时候，英雄已经快被疼痛刺激之下不断收缩穴肉夹射了，芝诺斯更是好不到哪去，后背到腰侧的肌肉绷得死紧，正把脸埋在手臂中间发出竭力想要放松而格外沉重的呼气声。

 

“别咬。”艾里克斯环住芝诺斯绷紧的腰腹，轻轻地磨蹭着，另一只手伸到他深埋的脸颊前，强硬地扳开他紧闭着咬住手臂肌肉的牙关。

 

仅仅这么一小会，触及的齿间已经见了血，男人被阻止了继续自虐的举动，发出了几声不满的哼哼声，却也没有下口去咬英雄塞进嘴里的手指，反而略带诱惑地舔了起来。英雄见他恢复了神志，也配合着从他绷紧的颈后一路吻到突起的蝴蝶骨，接着在芝诺斯暗示般的呻吟里把阴茎抽出一点，再重新塞回甬道的最深处。

 

两人交缠的身体很快都出了一层薄汗，芝诺斯用在自己身上的润滑剂里似乎有些催情的成分，摩擦之后迅速在他身上染出一片柔和的淡粉色，方才还萎靡不振的性器也很快随着后穴里阴茎的进出而膨胀起来。一开始芝诺斯还能控制着自己的喘息，然而随着来自下体的戳刺越来越重，英雄还在兴头上，他就已经在闷闷的喊叫里射了两次了。

 

“……哈……啊……艾里……哈……艾里克斯……我……嗯……”

 

“——嗯？”

 

艾里克斯再次俯下身贴住他汗湿的背。他的声音蒙在床单和手臂中间，太过模糊，最后几个字更是像蚊子叫似的，一出口就融化在闷热的空气里，英雄不得不伸手搂紧他的腰，把他完全压在床面上才勉强听到最后收尾细小的“你”字。

 

“什么？”艾里克斯又问了一遍。

 

“……不……呜……没……啊、没什么……”芝诺斯侧了侧头，蒙上水气的眼睛迷茫地看了他两秒，忽然勾起一抹笑，“再——快一点……”

 

“你也就在床上诚实。”

 

艾里克斯哼笑了一声，就着压紧男人身体的动作再次把阴茎撞进湿透的后穴里，碾过深处已经敏感得经不起触碰的前列腺，随后紧紧地卡住了他身前的性器。芝诺斯因为这个突然的动作发出了一声短促的尖叫，身上又冒了一层热汗，结实的臀像是表达不满似的扭了几下，最后还是被英雄紧紧地揽住腰，死死地钉在自己胯前。

 

“我比……比你那些……呜……‘朋友’——更……哈啊……更好……吧？”

 

芝诺斯几乎说不出话了，却依然固执地侧过头，断断续续地开口询问，脸上的汗被月光照得亮亮的，笑容里带着一片情欲的酡红。艾里克斯听到，心里沉了沉，却又生出一点隐秘的热意，不知是因为他在自己身下格外漂亮的脸，还是因为他带着若有若无醋意的问题。

 

“说什么胡话，都是以前的事。”英雄难以克制地抱紧了身下的男人，轻轻地舔着唇边泛起红的耳廓，“更何况，他们可不会像你这样诱惑我。”

 

“……嗯哼。”

 

芝诺斯又转了下眼珠，不置可否地哼了一声。按照往常的经验，这种回应的意思即是他接受了这个答案。英雄呼了口气，重新回到了眼下正在办的正事上面，继续用身体回应着这个表面冷淡的皇太子体内汹涌的热情。

 

放在平时，英雄说不定还能再坚持一会，然而不知道是禁欲太久，还是恋人久别的身体太过刺激感官，又或许是润滑剂里那点催情的成分也同样影响了自己，在把芝诺斯逼上了第三次高潮之后，天生持久的敖龙也觉得忍耐力到了尽头。于是在惩罚似的咬了一口男人出了汗带着淡淡咸味的肩颈之后，英雄终于放弃了和欲望的抵抗，顶到了不断吸吮自己的肠道深处停下了。

 

被略低于体温的精液射进体内的瞬间，芝诺斯终于放松了下来。一直紧抓着床单的手指也松开了。他安静地趴着，直到全部体液都注入到身体里，然后又随着压在身上的热度离开而流到体外——不算很久，直到身后的英雄试图拉起他的手臂伸过来，他还在盯着洒在床边地面上的一格月光愣神。

 

“要我抱你去浴室？”

 

“……不用。”芝诺斯花了一点时间才醒过神，干脆地拒绝了艾里克斯的提议，一瘸一拐地向浴室走去。

 

说是不需要，然而待到艾里克斯把床单换好，再去浴室查看的时候，芝诺斯已经趴在浴池边缘打起了瞌睡。艾里克斯没想到这个人真的为了老皇帝给的工作累成这样，最后还是把他扛在肩上抱回了床上。

 

“……我睡着了？”

 

芝诺斯在碰到床的一瞬间醒了过来，在接到英雄默认的眼神时，又重新闭上了眼睛，任由艾里克斯把他推到床的内侧。艾里克斯跟着爬上床，用手撑着头，盯着他的侧脸。

 

“……芝诺斯——”

 

“嗯……？”

 

“你有心事？”

 

“……没有。”

 

“芝诺斯……”

 

“……”

 

艾里克斯还想再问什么，枕在他手臂上的男人已经没了声音。英雄看着他熟睡的脸，也控制不住眼皮打架。为什么没带刀，别太在乎老皇帝的命令，你太瘦了，我爱你——剩下的所有未出口的话，全部都变成了窗外的蝉鸣和最沉的梦境。

 

月亮落下去了。

 

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

光之战士做过很多梦。

 

很多人以为海德琳的使徒是无眠无梦的，艾里克斯自己也曾这样以为。彼时冒险者还是个年轻人，二十岁出头的英雄还未有过牵挂，那些驻扎在野外，在蛮族的营地里，在炎热的乌尔达哈，或在寒风刺骨的伊修加德的日子里，他从不需要休息，也从不做梦。

 

然而遇到奥尔什方和伊赛尔以后，他开始做梦。或许是平日里的生活本身就足够刺激，英雄的梦境也和平常人光怪陆离的，充满幻想的梦境不同，也并非和日常生活的血与泪相关联——总是一些平日里不太注意的场景，比如巨龙首外的雪坡，和西部高地的铁桥和冰湖，也不总是有人，大多数时候只是枯燥的，千篇一律的落雪，再加上司空见惯的，雪狼或者野猪。

 

而和芝诺斯在一起以后，梦的降临就更加频繁了。奇妙的是，即使都是来自常年冰封的雪国，和芝诺斯有关的梦境却不经常有雪。更多的时候是在黑衣森林的某些地方，芝诺斯也总是会出现，带着一副似是讽刺，似是愉悦的神情和自己说着什么，而随着梦的延续，男人的表情又会掺杂一些极少出现在他脸上的情绪，不再开口，只一味地看着自己笑，直到梦境结束，尽管这样的梦境总是无声，英雄从来也听不清。

 

他是在正午的阳光的照射下醒来的。以前英雄从不会在这种盛夏的夜晚睡得这么熟，或许是因为怀里抱着心爱的人的缘故，直到日上三竿，金灿灿的阳光洒在眼皮上，艾里克斯才隐约意识到这并不是梦里的恋人飘到眼前的发丝。

 

他带着一点不太情愿的睡意睁开眼，眼前透过树叶映在眼前的金光和怀里的人一样散发着热意——令人惊讶的是，印象中总是醒得很早的芝诺斯即使在自己频繁的动作里依然没有反应，安静的睡颜倒映着树叶的阴影，惹得英雄忍不住轻轻微笑起来。

 

“……芝诺斯。”

 

他试着叫了男人的名字。令他意外的是，背对着他的男人没有给他任何符合期待的反应，依旧平稳地呼吸着，显然还在熟睡之中。

 

“芝诺斯……？”

 

艾里克斯又叫了一遍，同时贴近了身前正以一个略显怪异的姿势蜷起来的恋人，伸手按住对方的肩膀轻推了一下。这实在出乎他的意料，以前他以为像芝诺斯这样看起来毫无破绽的男人，即使在睡眠之中也绝不会放松警惕——事实上，在他们刚刚有肌肤之亲的时候，的确如此，以往的芝诺斯，不要说这样直接的肢体接触，就连呼唤都不需要第二声，往往在自己刚刚睁开眼睛，还未开口的瞬间，就能看到对方金灿灿的长睫毛掀起来，即使是醒来的瞬间也依然令人胆寒的蓝眼睛转过来望向自己；而现在——

 

难道这就是恋人的特殊待遇？英雄想着，又推了两下，再次试图叫醒怀里这个总是显得非常聪明，有时却单纯得令人乍舌的男人。这一回对方终于有了反应，模糊地嗯了一声，似乎正处在现实和梦境中间懒惰的边缘，好一会，才随着艾里克斯几近强迫力道的摇晃动了动。

 

“……呼……”

 

芝诺斯发出了一声略显痛苦的呻吟，显然是还没有从过沉的睡意中完全清醒，紧闭的睫毛花了几秒才打开了一条缝隙，一点莹亮的蓝色从中间露出来，凝固似的盯着空气停顿了好一会，才终于活过来一样动了起来，转向正用手臂支着身体望着自己的艾里克斯。

 

“……几点了？”他闭上眼，抬起手臂压住额头，好像还在强迫自己的精神清醒过来，直到艾里克斯以为他又睡了过去，想要再推他一下时，才开口问道。

 

话是这样说，芝诺斯却好像没有真的要英雄回答的意思，没等敖龙探头去看客厅里的钟，便坐了起来，伸手在昨夜乱七八糟地甩到床下的衣服堆里摸出一块明显帝国风格的电子表，只瞟了一眼，就皱起眉。

 

“十一点半——怎么，你赶时间？”

 

艾里克斯已经径自看了时间，从床尾缩回头，看到他的表情后改口问道，而芝诺斯却像没听见似的，直到英雄再次靠过来，才如梦初醒似的抬起头。

 

“不。”意识到对方正疑惑地盯着自己看，芝诺斯马上恢复了表情，习惯性地笑了笑，也不再说话，捡起地上的衣服，像是要证明自己确实没什么要紧事似的，不紧不慢地穿起来，”只是睡得有点久。“

 

”好吧。”

 

艾里克斯见他没有回答的意思，无所谓地耸了耸肩，打了个没有多少困倦成分的哈欠，不再盯着对方正在系裤子上的锁扣的手指，从床的另一边翻身下去进了卫生间——尽管那几根手指和逐渐淹没在布料底下的腰腹实在是好看得让他有些移不开视线。

 

说实话，他现在已经有些习惯了男人有时让自己摸不着头脑的风格。英雄一边用牙刷在嘴里制造着泡沫，一边盯着镜子上的一点水渍出神。帝国皇太子和光之战士实在是沉重的身份，这让他们彼此有不少事情无法坦诚，而不追问是他当下能做出的最好的选择。就算是他自己，对即将到来的战争也实在无法对作为敌方的芝诺斯毫无顾忌地谈起，不得已之下只好三缄其口——而芝诺斯，看来也同样没有透露过多的打算。

 

让芝诺斯在战争开始之前脱离帝国已经是天方夜谭，而即使对方真的如莉瑟所担心的那样，再次与自己为敌，他也并不在意在必要的时候再和对方在战场上打上几架——他甚至怀疑这有可能是芝诺斯在期待的发展之一。

 

因此当洗漱之后，重新回到卧室打算询问对方关于早饭的意见，而等待他的只剩下空荡荡的房间和依然乱七八糟的床铺时，英雄并没有感到出乎意料。对于对方和他相同的，心照不宣般的沉默，他能做的也只有在必要的时候得过且过。

 

他的确爱他。但这不能成为阻碍光之战士做该做的事的理由，自从上一次和阿尔菲诺坦白过之后，他就确定了这一点——不仅是为了大义，也是为了自己。

 

是敌人的话，就永远不能光明正大地承认彼此。作为战胜者，再次向帝国提出条件，才能让对方完完全全地属于自己。艾里克斯重新栽到床上，只露着一只眼睛和一边的角，盯着刚被合上不久的大门出神。

 

但是……我真的还能，再次向他挥刀……吗。

 

英雄闷闷地叹了口气，又一次把脸埋在乱七八糟的床单里。被压起了折痕的布料还散发着男人的长发残留的洗发水的香气，而他怀疑这个问题，会像这香味一样，不断地困扰着他的心——

 

话虽然这样说，不过光之战士从来都是只关心眼前遇到的难题的人。对方到底会不会被派往前线尚且不清楚，比起担忧芝诺斯是否真的会在即将到来的战争中发难，或是自己是否会因为私情而在将来痛苦万分，眼下最值得关心的其实是反抗军是否能在拂晓到达之前承受住帝国驻军的镇压——而这一切，都会在即将到来的与反抗军共同举行的军事会议中得到答案。

 

※

 

“……以上大概就是戈恩殖民地的现况。”莉瑟把最后一个象征着反抗军的棋子放在平铺在桌上的战略地图上，环顾了一圈均是一脸严肃的拂晓众人，“——艾里克斯，你在听吗？”

 

“……”被点到名的英雄猛地从神游中回过神来，抬起头就对上了好友略带不满的眼神，只好尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“……抱歉，讲到哪里了？”

 

“刚刚说到阿拉米格的援军想要到达戈恩，会经过至少三个帝国外围行省，想要避开这些行省的守军，只有改道帝国和阿拉米格之间的荒漠，而这至少需要花费一个月的时间——”莉瑟指了指方才放在地图上的几个棋子，“而我们的任务，就是先于大部队赶到戈恩，一是为了熟悉当地的地形和气候，二是为了熟悉当地守军现在的状况，视情况为他们提供帮助。”

 

“我明白了，”艾里克斯盯着戈恩的地图看了几秒，“从地图上来看，大多数区域是山区，人数过多的大部队的确行军不利，如果被帝国提前知晓，还有可能在山谷这样的地方遭遇袭击。”

 

“真不愧是拂晓身经百战的老将，有了光之战士的鼎力相助，我们人民的自由指日可待了。”

 

坐在会议桌最重要的位子上的男人——反抗军的队长巴顿对艾里克斯咧出一个闪耀的笑容——他依然穿着破旧，比起上一次相见，甚至还多了几处看起来很是严重的绷带的痕迹，但他的眼神，却饱含着对土地和人民的悲悯和对自由的渴望——这让艾里克斯想起了自己远在多玛的好友飞燕。

 

“多玛和阿拉米格的解放并不是我一个人的功劳，”艾里克斯和他对视了一小会，“不过你可以放心，为了海德琳的和平，为了这个星球上的所有人都能自由地生活，我们——拂晓会尽全力帮助你。”

 

“万分感谢。”巴顿再一次颔首，“那么，我就把现在守军的情况简单介绍一下，马洛伊——”

 

他对着坐在旁边的副队长使了个眼色。他的副手显然不是个乐观的人，带着和他的笑容完全不同的严峻表情，倒是真有点曾经夕雾的感觉——艾里克斯忍不住在心里给这些认识的人做了个对比，看着小个子副队长从怀里掏出另一份显然是本地人手绘的战时地图。

 

“和你们已知的情况一样，戈恩大部分区域是山区，大部队到达驻地需要一个月以上的时间，但事实上，戈恩是由这片连绵的山脉分成的两个不同区域组成的。”

 

马洛伊将手上的手绘地图和被莉瑟铺在桌上的大地图上的一些地点进行了比对——艾里克斯注意到手绘的那一份有一些零星的血液痕迹，看来戈恩的反抗军确实处在水深火热之中，“其中比较大的一片区域，由森林和丘陵组成，我们通常叫它林区；而另一比较小的区域，和帝国本土直接接壤，叫荒漠区。”

 

“当前战火主要集中在荒漠区，帝国驻军是第八军团。”巴顿接过了话头，从怀里掏出了一张破旧的草纸，“第八军团的军团长新将上任，刚刚从军校毕业，尚且年轻，在帝国所有的军团长之中也属于非常激进的类型，此前已经和反抗军有过多次交火，只是这位军团长相对冒失，急功近利，即使有帝国科技和军力加成，几番交手下来也未能讨到什么便宜。这是他的画像——”

 

“这样……”莉瑟接过他手中的草纸，仔细看了看，若有所思地点了点头，“那么林区呢？林区的情况如何？”

 

“至于林区……”马洛伊停顿了一下，扫了一眼众人，“林区的帝国军队是一周前进驻的，说起来你们大概比我们更熟悉。”

 

“在阿拉米格战败的十二军团——据我们在帝国的线人得到的信息，依然由皇太子芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯带领，且合并了从前盖乌斯手下的十四军团旧部，”巴顿从怀里掏出另一张纸，“被称为帝国第一武将——你们和他交过手，自然清楚，在帝国内部也风评不佳，丧心病狂的怪物，就算是自己手下的性命，在他眼中也不过是可以用来换取战果的草芥——只是这位皇太子不知道是不是在阿拉米格吃了亏，变得谨慎了，到现在也没有主动出击过——嘛，你们对他本人想必十分熟悉，画像大概是多余了。”

 

他说着，还是把手里捏着的那张纸传给了在场的拂晓众人和阿拉米格代表。原本窃窃私语的议论随着画像的传递逐渐变成了鼎沸的怨恨和略带愤慨的抱怨，一些阿拉米格士兵甚至不干不净地骂起了脏话。

 

“他竟然还敢出兵镇压——早知道当时在阿拉米格就该把他杀了！”

 

“如果不是帝国那该死的老皇帝费尽心机把他捞回去，他哪还有机会再跑来我们面前撒野——”

 

“说是谨慎，不是怕了我们吧？毕竟我们可是有光之战士在这里，大不了就再把他——是吧，大英雄？”

 

艾里克斯没有回答，沉默着接过了莉瑟传过来的画像。

 

——果然是你啊，芝诺斯。

 

他不是这样的。艾里克斯盯着被勾勒在纸上的男人，抿起唇。炭笔画在草纸上的图案很潦草，甚至可以说和那个人并不是很像，那些活灵活现的金色和蓝色，在灰扑扑的纸面上一点都没有呈现，甚至连对旁人标志性的微笑，也全无痕迹。

 

他看起来如此冷淡，如此陌生，像带着毛刺的纸边的血迹，像不受控制的命运的轨迹，像英雄心中不好的预感突然被印证的急促心跳。

 

tbc


End file.
